To Love-Ru: After Darkness
by Comrade Redneck
Summary: This world seems to get stranger by the day. So what happens when you dump Jack, an ordinary guy from Texas into the To Love-Ru universe? Hilarity, for sure! Also some drama, being dumped into another universe can be problematic, after all. Maybe it will also be a chance for love to blossom? Endless possibilities! Find out by yourself! UNLIKELY TO BE UPDATED.
1. Prologue

June 2015, Houston Intercontinental Airport, Texas, USA

?: Goddamnit, it wasn't enough to drive all the way to Houston, find my way to the damn terminal, wait to get into the plane, and now the damned thing just will not take off!

Oh, yeah, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Jack Klein. I'm a 18 year old high school student. Average height (although a bit on the tall side), decently sized, very short blond hair, bushy beard, and blue eyes. Why am I here you wonder? Well…it's kinda hard to explain, but as I was walking home from school the other day, some weird lookin' hooded fella gave me a plane ticket and told me I was to go to Japan the next day (that would be today). I explained the situation to my parents, who explained to me how I'm now an adult and must make my own decisions, and…somehow I made the decision to get on board for the trip. Seems against my better judgment, but I don't care. I needed a holiday anyway.

Jack: Finally, this thing's starting to move…

Cabin: Welcome to the flight! Please pay attention to the instructions in the screen

Jack: Ugh…damn procedure speech. Whatever, seatbelt on, let's sleep!

Passenger: Stop talkin' to yourself already, you're creeping me out!

Jack: Fine. Sorry to bother you, sir.

Ah, whatever, time to sleep!

(Sometime later)

Jack: *Snoozes* Ah…that was a nice nap! Wait…where the hell am I?

As I looked around, I realized I wasn't in the plane anymore. There were a bunch of computer screens, a lot of jars with weird colored liquids inside them, and most importantly, not one person in sight.

Just then, I heard some sort of metallic door open, and the sound of someone walkin' down some stairs.

?: Oh, seems you're awake. Finally.

Jack: Yeah, I seem to be. Let's skip the introductions if you don't mind. JUST WHERE THE HELL AM I?

?: Oh my, you're a feisty one, aren't you? Well, as you can see this is a clinic, and I am the one in charge. You can just call me Mikado.

Jack: Terrific. I'm gonna need a little more background on why I went from a plane to a clinic just after taking a little nap, though, don't you think?

Mikado: Well, as your plane approached Japan, there was a big storm, and it crashed on a beach near Tokyo. I heard you were the only survivor, so I asked the authorities there to take you to my clinic. You don't have as much as a scratch on you either…that's interesting. Say, are you an alien by any chance?

Jack: Oh, wow, there was…wait, what? I didn't quite get that last part.

Mikado: I asked if you were an alien. You know: devilukian, memorzean, or did you lose your memory?

Jack: Well, I must have lost my memory when I was born, because I ain't never heard of no aliens outside of dumb conspiracy theories.

Then it dawned on me…

Jack: Wait a second. If this is Japan, how come I can talk to you just normally? I don't know a word of Japanese!

Mikado: Oh, you aren't Japanese? You seemed good with the language, so I figured…that's sure strange…although it does make sense considering your looks.

Jack: Ok, it's nice chatting and all, but I kinda need to get my way to the American embassy, contact my home to let my folks know I'm alright.

Mikado: America? Embassy? If that's a new planet I don't know about, maybe I can try to communicate from here nonetheless…

Jack: You're telling me you don't know America exists?

Then I realized something else…even weirder

Jack: What kinda meds did you feed me? You look like some sort of cartoon character, and so does the whole room! Just what the hell is going on here?

Mikado: Cartoon…you mean anime? I don't think you're quite right…you look the same too. This is really strange…

Jack: Oh no. Is this like one of those weird fanfictions when a character gets thrown from one dimension to another with a "coincidental" resemblance to some TV show or videogame? If that's the case, I need to find my way home A.S.A.P.

Mikado: Another dimension? Hm…I have never seen something like that before…Oh, I know!

Jack: What?

Mikado: There's someone I know who might be able to help you. She's really good at building all kinds of strange inventions, so she might be able to build something to get you back to your own dimension. If she can make it work that is…

Jack: What was that last part?

Mikado: Oh, nothing, I'm sure you'll be fine. They're really nice people, I'm sure you'll like them! Anyway, here's a map with Lala's place marked there in bright red, and our current location in blue. And also, here's a phone with my number in it, in case you get lost or need anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some research I must do, so if you don't need anything else…

Jack: Ok, I got it. Thank you for everything, Dr Mikado. Sorry for treating you badly before, I'm just really startled and all

Mikado: Oh, don't worry about it, I'm glad you're feeling better! Good luck!

(Mikado's POV)

Mikado: Well that was sure strange…another dimension? Hm, too bad I couldn't run some tests on him, maybe later I can ask him. But specially given all that has been happening lately, I need to be constantly on lookout for anything suspicious…

As I said that, I hurried to the phone to let my friend from college and biology professor, Tearju, know about all this

* _Riiing_ * * _Riing_ *

Tearju: Hello, who is it?

Mikado: Tear, I'm gonna need you to come to the clinic as soon as possible. Something interesting just happened and I wonder if you may know something about it.

Tearju: Yeah, sure, I'll be right there…but what is it?

Mikado: I'll tell you once you get here. Also, can you get Yami and Mea to come as well?

Tearju: Why them? What do they have to do with this?

Mikado: Just do that…I'll explain everything here

Tearju: Ok, see you in a while

(Jack's POV)

Jack: Oh Lord…thank God for this map, I'd be lost here if it wasn't for that blessed piece of paper. There's just so many people here…it's hard to know where you are sometimes.

That shouldn't be surprising. I come from a pretty small town/city, so I really ain't used to seeing this kinds of crowds…well…the airport was pretty crowded, but still…this is a whole another level

A few minutes later, I seemed to be entering the residential part of town, and I looked at the map and it seemed that the house was only a couple of blocks away.

Jack: Ahhh…okay…Lala…that Mikado just gave me the woman's name! How the hell am I supposed to know which house it is?

Just as I said that, I noticed an orange haired boy leaving one of the houses nearby, just I thought I would ask him if he knew that Lala and where she lived.

Jack: Eh…excuse me, sir!

?: What is it?

Jack: Do you happen to know where someone called Lala might live?

?: Lala? Who's asking? Are you some other guy with a crush on her? Aren't Saruyama, Ren, and all my other friends enough?

Jack: What are you talking about? A doctor called Mikado told me to go to her place so she could build something that may help me…but I'm not sure we're talking about the same person…whatever, sorry to bother ya!

?: Wait, hold on! Mikado-sensei sent you? Ugh…now Lala is gonna have to build something…I wonder what I'll end up turning into this time…*shivers*

Jack: That's great info and all, but might you tell me where she lives?

?: Oh, sure, she lives at my place! Strange situation, don't worry about it. I'm Rito by the way.

Jack; Ok, I'm Jack, nice to meet ya! So, I assume your home is the place you just left?

Rito: Yeah, right there. Just knock on the door, and either Lala, my sister Mikan, or one of her sisters will open. Just tell them that Mikado-sensei sent you and they'll let you in

Jack: What about your folks?

Rito: My folks? Oh, you mean my parents? Well, my mom is overseas working as a fashion designer, and my dad is cooped up in his "office" drawing manga with Zastin and…don't worry about it, they're just not around.

Jack: Ok, I'll see ya around, then!

With that, Rito left and I headed to the front door, not knowing what lay ahead...


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, y'all, this is me, the author of this wonderful work of written art…and a humble one at that. You might have guessed that thing I uploaded yesterday was the prologue, and I forgot to introduce myself then because of my lack of a brain, so there you go. Also important to know: this fic picks up after the ending of the 2** **nd** **season of the Darkness anime. Have no idea about the manga, so if you're familiar with it and think there's parts of the story I've missed, that's why. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this, and if possible, leave your reviews, it really helps me out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the To Love-Ru Series.**

… **...**

(Jack's POV)

Jack: Well, might as well knock

* _knock knock_ *

?: Can someone please get the door? I'm busy!

?: Sure, Mikan-san. Nana can you please open the door?

?: Why me? You don't own me you can't tell me what to do!

?: Oh my, no need to get so upset. Maybe you want me to play with your tail again…

?: Ugh, whatever, I don't have time to deal with this, I'll go

Jack: Soooo awkward…

?: Who is it?

Jack: Erm…a Doctor Mikado sent me…is Lala here?

And so the door opened, and I saw a girl with twintails and…pink hair? This is just getting weirder now

?: What do you need big sister for?

Jack: I was told she could build things…is she here?

?: Nana, let the poor boy in

?: Whatever, come in. I'm Nana, by the way. And that useless girl sitting there doing nothing is Momo, my younger sister.

Jack: Hi, there! Sorry to intrude…but I really need help

Momo: Oh, it's not problem really. It's just Nana is always moody, maybe it's because she's missing something…*giggles*

Nana: DID YOU JUST CALL ME FLAT? OH, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!

Jack: Girls, girls, calm down, please. If Lala is here, can you please call her over, if it ain't much trouble?

Well…I might as well not have spoken, cause as soon as I finished speaking the two were rolling around in the couch fighting and grabbing their…TAILS?

Jack: Hey, I hope I'm not prying or anything…but is that thing coming out of y'all's backside…a tail?

Momo: Oh, I guess you didn't know. We're devilukians. Princesses in fact. Our father is Gid, the King of the Universe. Devilukians like us tend to have tails.

Jack: Devilukians….wait…I think Mikado mentioned something about that…oh right! When she asked me if I was an alien, she also asked me if I was devilukian. So…y'all are aliens? Ain't ya a bit…cute to be aliens?

Momo: Oh my, so you think we're cute? *giggles*

Jack: Yeah, I sur-

Nana: YOU BEAST! *SLAP*

And just like that I feel like a freight train carrying a thousand nukes just hit my cheek at lightning speed

Jack: Hey, what was that for? I thought I gave ya a compliment

Nana: SHUT UP, BAKA! Rito is enough of a pervert, we don't need another one!

Jack: Rito? He seemed like a normal guy…wait a second! I ain't no pervert! What are you talking about?

Momo: Now now, Nana, that wasn't very polite. The man just paid you a compliment. Now, apologize to him.

Nana: Like hell I will!

Jack: Look, it's fine. I don't care. No harm done (ok, I'm lying through my teeth right now, that hurt like hell).

Momo: Alright. I'll take you to big sister's room then. She's probably there.

Jack: Sure.

Nana: No way I'm letting you go upstairs with my sister alone! I'm coming too.

Jack: Suit yourself.

Momo: Alright, let's go.

And so we headed upstairs to what was allegedly Lala's room. To get there we had to climb up the stairs and also have to go into an elevator. Really, a house with an elevator. Never seen that before. Not that it's the weirdest thing I've seen since getting in that damn plane.

Momo: Seems like we're here. Wait out here, I'll go check if she's there.

Jack: Sure, as long as Nana promises not to hit me again *smiles*

Nana: Don't push your luck, beardie.

Jack: Hey, what's wrong with my beard? Ain't it just beautiful?

Nana: If you were a goat it might be

Momo: Ok, just wait here then *giggles*

(Momo's POV)

That Nana, always so aggressive. The poor guy didn't even do anything to her…it's just like with Rito-san. I wonder if she likes him too…well, I'll ask her later, I guess *grins mischievously*

Momo: *knock* *knock* Onee-sama, are you there?

Lala: Hi, Momo! What's up?

Momo: There's a guy here, says he wants to talk to you. Says he was sent by Mikado-sensei

Lala: Okay! Hey, Nana, bearded guy, come in!

(Jack's POV)

Nana: You heard her, beardie

Jack: Ok, so I guess that's my new nickname now…

And so we walked through what appeared to be a living room and got to where someone who I assume is Lala and Momo were

Lala: Hi! Nice to meet you! What's your name?

Jack: Oh, a pleasure to meet you too! You're Lala, I take it?

Lala: Hai! That's me. Momo told me Mikado-sensei sent you here? What do you need?

Jack: Okay, y'all better make yourselves comfortable, because this is gonna be a long story

So, as they all sat in Lala's bed, I explained to them how I come from a different dimension, about the hooded man back home, the plane, the crash, Mikado, the weird colors, the aliens, everything. Actually…it wasn't a long story after all, just weird.

Jack:…and so I was wondering if you could build some machine that could help me get back home.

Lala: Oh, sure I can! Just wait a few minutes and it will be done!

Jack: A few minutes? Seems like it should take WAY longer than that…are you sure it will work?

Lala: Hai! Completely sure!

And so she started working on her invention. It didn't seem like a fancy or complicated process at all, she just sat down with a bunch of tools, started tweaking with them, and suddenly there was a lot of pink smoke and voila! It was done.

Lala: Yay, it's done!

Nana: Hey, big sister, are you sure this will work? I mean…it seemed too fast for a complicated thing like that

Momo: Oh my, Nana, I know you like Jack, but you don't need to worry so much about him…*giggles*

Nana: S-shut up, I'm not w-worried at all! No way! I just don't want anything perverted to happen!

Jack: Well, it can't hurt (actually, it could…) to try this thing out, right?

So, I pressed the big red button that I supposed was gonna start the machine (the machine was just the controller, really, that was it) and suddenly it released a bunch of pink smoke all over the room, which took several seconds to clear

Jack: *cough* *cough* Ugh…where am I? Oh, seems I'm still here

Momo: Hey…Jack?

Jack: What is it?

Momo: *grins devilishly* You might wanna look down…

Jack: Why, what is i-…WHAT THE HELL? Why am I butt naked now?

Really, that's exactly true. Suddenly, my clothes disappeared out of thin air

(Meanwhile, at the Klein residence, in Waco, Texas)

Jack's dad: Hey, sweetie! Is lunch ready yet?

Jack's mom: Almost done, just wait a few more minutes!

Jack's dad: Ugh…sweet mother of God. I'm out here taking care of the yard all day and this woman can't even cook fast enough. Why did I retire?

Just then, a lot of pink smoke appeared out of nowhere covering the whole backyard

Jack's dad: What the hell? Where did this come from? *cough*

As the smoke cleared, Jack's dad was slowly starting to regain his composure, when he saw something that was…strange…for lack of a better word

Jack's dad: *cough* *cough* Oh, Jesus, what was that?... Wait, are these Jack's clothes? WHAT THE HELL HOW DID THEY SUDDENLY SHOW UP HERE?

Little did he know, he just witnessed the biggest scientific advance in trans-dimensional travel to this date (intentional, at least). But to him…it was just his son's clothes somehow managing to travel all the way from Japan to Texas because of some pink smoke that came out of nowhere.

Jack's dad: Ok, I know I've been sober for 5 years, but that's it. I need a drink, and I need it NOW. Honey, I'm going out!

Jack's mom: Where are you going?

Jack's dad: TO BUY THE BIGGEST BOTTLE OF BOURBON I CAN FIND AND DRINK IT ALL AS FAST AS POSSIBLE

This kind of events aren't good for a recovering alcoholic's mental health, it seems.

(Jack's POV)

Jack: Ok…this is a bit awkward…say, Lala? Why did my clothes just disappear?

Lala: Oh! Maybe your clothes travelled to the other dimension but you didn't!

I have a bad feeling…

Jack: Okay…so…now I just stay like this?

A really bad feeling…

Nana: You…you…you…

Oh no…

Nana: YOU STUPID PERVERTED BEAST! GO TO HELL! *SLAP*

Jack: Oh dammit! The same cheek too!

Ok, this girl has some issues she needs to work with. If this goes on by the time I leave I'll probably be decapitated.

Momo: Nana! Again, it wasn't the poor guy's fault. Besides…this is a good opportunity for you. You've never seen one of those, have you?

Nana: W-what are you talking about!?

Jack: Oh, please don't tell her what you're talking about…I don't wanna die!

At that moment, Momo started pointing in the general direction of…well...you get the picture

Momo: Oh, and Nana, don't worry, they're not normally THAT big *grins devilishly*

Nana: I DON'T WANNA LOOK! He's probably in heat! He wants to make babies with us!

Momo: *facepalm* Nana, humans aren't like one of your animals. They don't get in heat.

Jack: OKAY NOW. If y'all are done talking about me in such a refined fashion, I would like to put on some clothes now, if it's okay with you!

Really, what the hell was that conversation all about? Just how young are these girls? And what's about me being in heat? Keep talking like that, and I might actually be "in heat"!

Lala: Okay! Hey, Peke, can you make some clothes for him?

Peke: I'm sorry, Lala-sama, but my battery is low

Lala: Sorry, Jack! Looks like you're stuck like this for now!

You gotta be kidding me…wait a second!

Jack: Wait, doesn't a guy called Rito live here?

Lala: Yes, what is it?

Jack: I don't wanna be disrespectful or anything (I say standing naked in a stranger's room) but maybe I could use some of his clothes? Would he be okay with that?

Momo: Oh, sure, Rito-san is very kind, I'm sure he won't mind

Lala: Great idea! Momo, want to help me find some clothes for him?

Momo: Sure, onee-sama! Nana, can you stay here with Jack for a while? Oh my, you're going to be alone in a room with a naked man…don't do any lewd things without me, okay?

Nana: W-what lewd things? He's a beast! You should say that to HIM!

Jack: Hey, Momo, are you trying to get me killed?

Momo: Nope! Just having some fun! Ok, see ya in a while!

Lala: Bye!

And so…I was stuck, naked, in a room with a girl that probably wants to murder me (and probably already tried)

Jack: So…um…

Nana: Don't talk to me, you BEAST!

Jack: Ok, sorry, sorry

Nana: And turn around! I don't wanna see that…thing

Jack: O-okay

Ugh…could things probably get worse?

?: Hey, Lala, I'm going shopping, do you need anyt-

*door opens*

?: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE NAKED WITH NANA?

Who am I kidding, of course they can

Jack: ….I have no good explanation

As I said that, the girl who opened the door threw the closest object she could find (happened to be a LAMP) straight to my face

Jack: Ow…FUCKING SHIT THE SAME SIDE! IT'S GONNA FALL OFF IF THIS KEEPS GOING!

Nana: H-hey Mikan-san it's just a misunderstanding, he didn't really do a-anything

Oh, who would have thought, Nana stood up for me!

Mikan: Okay, you better have a good explanation for this!

I thought I already said I had no good explanation…oh well, might as well tell her the whole story now

Jack: It's a long story. You see…

Mikan: I don't wanna hear it now, you weirdo! Put some clothes on and we'll talk later!

Makes sense

Jack: O-okay. Talk to you later!

As the girl, who I assume is Rito's sister he mentioned before, left the room, I was left alone with Nana again, only this time with a bigger bruise on my face

Jack: Hey, Nana, thanks for sticking up for me there, I really appreciate it.

Nana: I-I didn't do it for you. I j-just didn't want Mikan to waste her time with the likes of you!

Jack: Suuure. Thanks nonetheless.

Nan: Hmph

I've met enough people like these in my short lifetime to know that she COMPLETELY did it for me. Seems she's a nice girl after all.

(10 minutes later)

Lala: I'm back! Hey, Jack, put on these! I asked Rito and he said he is okay with it so don't feel bad about it!

Momo: I'm sure they'll look great on you, Jack-san. *seductively* I picked them all myself…

Jack: Okay…that's really nice of you.

And now she's hitting on me. Great! Just what I need, the Princess of the biggest galactic empire (or so I heard) falling in love with me.

Nana: Come on, put on the damn clothes already!

Jack: Sure, of course!

And so I put on the clothes. It was nothing special, just a grey long-sleeved t-shirt, some jeans, and shoes. It was all a bit short for me, but it mostly fit

Lala: So? Do you like it?

Jack: Yeah, I guess it'll do. I better thank Rito for this if I see him later

Lala: Oh, you can thank him now, he just came home a few minutes ago!

Jack: Oh, okay, sure!

And so the four of started heading downstairs, to the living room, where Rito seemed to be playing something that looked like a…3ds, maybe? I'm not sure. And who's that kid who's with him? Another sister, maybe…oh, wait, she has green hair and a flower on top of her head? What the-oh, right, probably another alien, just don't question it.

Rito: Oh, hi, Jack! I'm guessing Lala's invention didn't work right. Well, I can't say I'm surprised. That's how it always seems to turn out.

Jack: Yeah, it didn't. I just came here to thank you for the clothes. I will give them back as soon as I can buy some new ones.

Rito: Oh, don't worry about it, just give them back when you can.

Jack: I sure will…anyways, I probably should get going now, it's getting dark outside, and I don't wanna bother y'all anymore. I already caused enough trouble

Momo: Say, Jack, do you have anywhere to stay?

Oh, damn, that's right. My home probably doesn't even exist in this universe, And if it did, I'd need to take a plane to get to it, and I'm broke

Jack: Well…I guess I could go to Dr Mikado's clinic, maybe sleep there? It's a roof over my head at least, right?

Lala: Oh, I know! You should stay with us!

Jack, Nana, and Mikan (who just came into the room): What?

Lala: You can just stay here and sleep in Rito's room until you can find a place to stay. Rito, what do you think?

Rito: Well, I guess I don't really mind…I let you three live here, didn't I?

Mikan: Wait a second. We decide if he stays or not only after he explains to me what exactly he was doing naked with Nana in Lala's room!

Jack: Oh, yeah…that

So I explained everything…again…this time adding what happened while in here…you know…the invention malfunctioning and all

Mikan: Oh, so you're from another dimension? Well, I would say that's weird, but with everything that's happened, nothing's weird anymore. Rito, can you go prepare his futon?

Rito: Ok, sure. Follow me to my room, Jack.

Jack: Alright

And so we decided that I would stay here for the time being. The vote wasn't exactly unanimous (Nana, of course, wasn't completely on board), but she allowed me to stay too eventually. I wonder what will happen next….

… **.**

 **Okay, y'all, it's me: the author, again. So this is the end of the first "real" chapter of the story. Hope you liked it! If you did, post a review congratulating me! If you hated it, post a review telling me in very detailed words exactly how much I suck. And please don't take it easy. If you have ANY criticism, please let me know. Okay, see ya later, folks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, y'all! It's me, the author, bringing you another chapter for the third day in a row. My commitment is outstanding, ain't it? Anyways, first of all I wanna give special thanks to Kremant for pointing out my gross mischaracterization of Momo in the last chapter. Can't believe I let that slip. Of course she wouldn't let anyone who could jeopardize the harem plan inside the house. What a dumbass I am sometimes. Second of all, if any of y'all have any similar complaints about the story please leave a review, or if you're shy and don't want people in the internet to read your opinion, just PM me, it's just as good. Your criticisms really help me improve the story and myself as a writer. Anyways, let's get this show on the road!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the To Love-Ru franchise**

…

(Outside the Yuuki household)

Just as the decision for Jack to stay in the Yuuki residence for the time being was being made, a blond haired girl observed the scene from the distance

(Yami's POV)

Yami: Hm, seems there's a new guest at Mikan's and Yuuki Rito's house. I better keep an eye on him, he better not be an assassin. Yuuki Rito is my target, I won't let anyone take his life but myself.

Right. Tear told me to go to Dr Mikado's clinic. It seemed like important business, so I better head over there now. I'll talk to Mikan about this later.

(10 minutes later)

After several minutes of running through rooftops and jumping through lampposts, I finally made it to Dr Mikado's clinic

Mikado: Oh, hello, Yami, please take a seat. We have something important to discuss.

As I looked around I saw Tear and Mea were already here. It must be important if our presence was required

Tearju: Hi, Ev-I mean Yami, we called you and Mea here to ask a question to the both of you, if that's alright

Mea: Me and Yami-onee-chan will answer everything you want to know! Right?

Yami: Sure

Mikado: Ok, now that we're all here, we can get started. I already told Tear about this before the both of you came, and she said she had no prior knowledge of anything like this happening. So, please, try to dig deep inside your memory when I ask you this question.

From the way Dr. Mikado is speaking, I can assume this is a really serious matter, so I must pay special attention

Mikado: Throughout your years travelling through space, have any of you heard of someone coming from another dimension?

Yami: Another dimension? Like a different universe…no, I have no prior knowledge of anything like this happening.

Mikado: Ok, what about you, Mea?

Mea: Hmmm….nope. I don't remember anything like that. It's strange, right? Why do you ask?

Mikado: You might have heard of a plane crash in a beach close to Tokyo just yesterday. The official story is that there were no survivors, right? Well…the thing is, it was brought to my attention that a male of about 18 or 19 years of age had survived. He was unconscious, but he had no noticeable injuries. So I pulled some strings and managed to get him transferred here to my clinic.

Yami: Did you learn anything from this man?

Mikado: I couldn't really run any tests on him, because a few hours after introducing him to the clinic, he had already woken up. He seemed entirely unaware of there having been a plane crash, he told me he thought he had just woken up from a nap. That, and the fact that he came out of the incident completely unscathed, perked up my interest.

Mea: He's probably really strong! Surviving a plane crash like that, he reminds me of Rito-senpai!

Mikado: But then he started saying some very strange things. First, he said something about a place called "American embassy" or something like that? I searched the galactic web and had no records of any planet called like that, but then I saw it was one of Earth's nations, so that wasn't weird at all, now that I think about it. But he also told me genuinely strange things, like the fact that he couldn't speak Japanese, when he was clearly speaking the language just like all of us. Then he told me that he saw me and the room in a way that looked similar to an anime. That's when he realized that he probably came from another dimension, saying it was something common in stories in his Earth called fan…fictions, or something like that?

Yami: Mea, do you think Nemesis is capable of bringing people from other dimensions? Maybe she could use her ability to manipulate dark matter for something like that.

Mea: Hmm…I don't know. If she did, she never told me. And while she was living in my body, she never did anything similar…

This is feeling rather strange. In all of my years as an assassin, I have never heard of something like this before. I wasn't even sure of the existence of different dimensions and universes. I need to find this person.

Yami: Dr. Mikado, do you know where I can find this person?

Dr. Mikado: I sent him to Yuuki's house, thinking maybe Lala could build something to get him back to his world. He's probably there still.

Wait, is he the person that is now living there? I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on him than I thought

Tear: Yes, that's true. Although Lala could be able to get him back to his world, that will probably take a while. For the meantime, he's gonna be living in our universe. I think it would be a good idea to have him closely monitored as long as he's among us. So I proposed to Mikado that he begin attending our school starting tomorrow.

Yami: Yes, that is probably a good idea. But how is the principal going to let him attend? That pervert only easily admits cute girls to the school

Mea: Yep, that's how me, Yami-onee-chan, Momo and Nana got into the school!

Mikado: Don't you worry about that. I can be pretty convincing. *giggles* I'll talk to him.

Yami: Alright. If you don't need me for anything else, I will leave.

Mea: I'm going too. Bye bye!

Mikado: Alright, I'll talk to you later.

(3:30 am, Yuuki residence, Momo's POV)

Momo: Okay, everyone should be fast asleep by now, so it's time to go to Rito-san's bed *giggles*

And, so, I commence my daily (or nightly, to be more precise) routine of going into Rito-san's bed in the middle of the night. He's so cute when he sleeps, and his inner carnivore comes out too…*blushes*.

Momo: Alright, seems like no one's around.

So, I slowly open the door to Rito-san's bedroom, and equally as quietly I close it, as I start heading towards his bed…until I trip and fall on something…or SOMEONE

Momo: Oh, right…JACK

(Jack's POV)

Jack: *snore* *snore* *snor- ughhhhh

Suddenly, I wake up in the middle of the night, unable to breathe, with something on top of me

Jack (in a whisper): What the fuck? What is this thing? Get off me!

Momo (in a whisper): Sorry, it's me, Momo

As I heard that "thing" speak, I slowly realized that it was indeed Momo. One question remains, though…

Jack (in a whisper): So…exactly WHAT are you doing on top of me?

Momo (in a whisper): I…was trying to get into Rito-san's bed, sorry

What is she even talking about? Are these two dating or something? Well, whatever

Jack (in a whisper): Outside. Now. I'm gonna talk to ya for a second.

Like that we left the room, still keeping it down in order not to wake anyone up

Jack: Look, I think it's great that y'all two are in love and wanna sleep together and all. But here's the thing: everyone here agreed to let me stay. I always said if I was a nuisance I would just take off, so I don't think asking to be able to sleep without people falling on top of me is a particularly tall order, right?

Momo: *blushes* You think Rito-san is in love with me?

Jack: I really do not care right now. Look, I ain't nothing if not an understanding fella. Y'all tell me BEFORE going to bed that you wanna sleep together, and I'll agree to trade places. You sleep in Rito's room and I go sleep in yours.

Momo: But…Mikan-san won't let us do that…

Jack: Well, I'm sorry. That's my solution. I wanna sleep. I will sleep. I gave ya an option. Take it, or leave it.

Momo: But I'll be silent…I'll just climb on his bed and you won't even notice…it was an accident tripping on you, you know?

Jack: Can you put yourself in my position for a second? You want me to sleep in the same room as two horny teenagers who are on the same bed? YOU THINK I WAS BORN YESTERDAY? As I said, talk to Mikan, whatever, I gave ya an option, I'm gonna go back in there and I better not see you or hear you for the rest of the night, understood?

And with that, I went back into the room and fell asleep again

(Momo's POV)

Momo: Ugh…I'm never gonna get my alone time with Rito-san again…why didn't I think of this before I agreed to let him sleep in Rito's room…fine. Maybe if I tell him about the plan he will be more sympathetic…or maybe not. Ughh…what a pain!

Then I notice Mikan-san coming over here, probably check what all the fuss was about

Mikan: *yawn* Hey, Momo, everything alright? You weren't trying to creep into Rito's bed, were you?

Momo: N-no Mikan-san, no way hehe, I never do that…

Mikan: Yeah, right. Maybe our new guest being here will put a stop to your antics. I'm glad *smiles*. Now can you go back to your room?

Momo: Sure, Mikan-san

And so, I returned to my room in defeat. I will have to find a way to deal with my new circumstances, I guess…all for the harem plan and Rito-san's happiness!

(The next morning, Jack's POV)

?: Wake up, sleepyhead. It's morning already!

Jack: *yawn* Ugh…get off me, mom, it's early!

?: Come on, you gotta get ready for school!

Jack: Ughh….FINE, I'm getting u-

That's when I noticed to my surprise, that my mom had suddenly turned 12 or something. Something was definitely off…wait a second, I remember. I'm in this weird dimension now!

Mikan: Stop treating me like I was your mother and get ready for breakfast!

Jack: Oh…I'm sorry. You kinda act like a mom, though…and did you mention something about school? I wasn't aware I was enrolled in some school here!

Mikan: Oh, yeah, Mikado called to tell you that you're gonna start going to Sainan High starting today. She said something about monitoring you. You should talk to her once you're there. For now just head downstairs.

Jack: Fine, alright

And so, I got up from my futon, put on some pants, and headed downstairs to have breakfast

Jack: Hi, y'all, sleep well tonight?

As I greeted all of my new housemates who were already sitting in the kitchen, I realized something…

Jack: Hey, there's no coffee here! What the hell?

Mikan: Oh, yeah, sorry, we're all out, because SOMEONE (pointing at Rito) forgot to buy some when he went shopping yesterday

Rito: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Jack: Oh great, I'm gonna fall asleep in my first day at school now. Ugh…it's fine, don't worry about it. I'll just go buy some after school and drink extra coffee in the afternoon. I'll eat some toast for now, I guess

Momo: So, Jack, you sleep well tonight? *mischievous grin*

Jack: Oh, yeah, Rito, can you please tell your girlfriend not to creep into your room at least for as long as I'm here?

And…Rito spit a mouthful of whatever he was eating

Rito: *cough* *cough* W-what are you talking about? What girlfriend?

Lala: Hm…was Haruna here yesterday? You're making great progress, Rito! You should have told her to sleep over!

Haruna? Who is she? What the hell, how many women does this guy have?

Nana: Hey, beast! What is this about you having girlfriends? Need I remind you, you're big sister's FIANCEE!

Ok…this is just getting weird now…

Momo: Oh my, everyone, calm down. It was just me, I tried to go to check on Rito and Jack noticed. Although it would be great to have us all sleep together…*blushes*

Jack (joking): Alright…forget I said anything…y'all don't need to explain a thing…I get it, Rito has some sort of a harem, it's alright. Just keep it down while I'm sleeping

Rito: WHAT? Ha-ha-harem? N-no, w-what are you t-talking about!?

(Momo's POV)

Wow, he figured it out on his own without me even saying anything. Actually…maybe he could help out…hm, I'll consider it

Nana: Harem? What is a harem?

Momo: It's when one man is married to many women at the same time…*giggles*

Nana: WHAT? Oh, wait, ISN'T THAT THE THING YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE PLANNING THE OTHER DAY?

(Jack's POV)

…I feel like I don't even know where I am anymore…this is too much

Jack: Enlightening conversation and all, but shouldn't we get going? I don't even know what class I'll be in, so I rather get there early, if y'all don't mind. If it's too much of a bother I'll just head there on my own

Rito: No, it's alright, let's head over there now. If only to get out of this conversation…

Jack: Yup. Two birds with one stone

Rito: Oh, yeah, Jack, you should have this. It's an old backpack I no longer use, and it has a couple of notebooks in there. Should be enough for the day. If you need more, you can just get some while shopping

Jack: Oh, thanks a lot! I was starting to think how will I take notes? (Like I ever did that back home…)

Rito: Don't worry about it. Ok, everyone, let's get going!

And so, we all left for school. I have no idea what to expect of a Japanese school…it's not like I know any Japanese history, or literature, or anything. At the only things I can be at the same level as these people is math and the sciences, and I always sucked at that anyways…well, a new day awaits us now, I wonder how I'll manage here. And also that harem thing…can't think about that right now…

…

 **Okay, so there's another chapter done. I don't know if this one is a bit short…but I wanna keep the story kinda segmented like that. Not have too much happen in each chapter. I prefer to write shorter chapters but upload them more frequently. As I said before: any problems with the story, review or PM. Hope you enjoyed yourselves, and I'll see y'all next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi there, y'all, it's me: the author. Sorry for not being able to upload anything yesterday, it was New Year's Eve and I was spending it with my folks. But now I'm ready, willing and able to bring ya another chapter, so I hope y'all enjoy it! As always, anything that bothers you or you really like about the story, review or PM. Anyways, let's get this thing started!**

…

(Jack's POV)

And so, hopefully leaving that REALLY awkward conversation behind, we got going to school. Rito told that I needed to wear a uniform, got a bit pissed off, but in the end I agreed to it. Where they got a uniform my size from, I do not know, but whatever, not the craziest thing 'round here.

Jack: So, is anyone gonna explain to me how Japanese schools work? You know, grades, classes, all that stuff.

Rito: Well…there's three grades. Lala and I are in the second grade, while Momo and Nana are in first grade. We have subjects like maths, biology, Japanese history, western history, stuff like that. And tests are…you know…tests. Probably like tests everywhere, really.

Jack: Ugh…back with this crap. I assume I'll start in the last grade right? I mean, that's where I was back home.

Rito: Just ask the principal when you get there.

Jack: Yeah, sure.

And so, a red haired girl who wore the same uniform as us approached us.

?: Hi, Nana!

Nana: Oi, Mea! What's up?

Ok, probably Nana's friend. Hope she ain't as aggressive…

Mea: Hi, Rito-senpai! Do you wanna lick me?

Rito: W-what are you talking about, Mea? I'm not going to lick you!

Ok…I was just joking with the harem thing…but…it's looking like I wasn't completely off…ANOTHER GIRL?

Nana: Get away from that beast! Rito, what did you do to her!?

Rito: N-nothi- *SMACK*

Thank God I ain't the only one she likes to hit

Rito: Ughhh…

Jack: Oh my lord…that was quite some hit. Anyways, Mea, is it? You must be Nana's friend. I'm Jack, pleased to meet ya! I'm THAT guy's *points to a fallen and cringing in pain Rito* new housemate

Mea: Oh, I heard about you…*giggles*

Where exactly could this girl have heard about me?

Jack: Hey, Nana, what did you tell her about me?

Nana: Nothing! I didn't tell her anything! But, Mea, this guy's as much of a beast as the other one! Stay away from him!

Mea: Really? So…can you lick me too?

Jack: I…think I'll pass on th-*SMACK*

Ok, it's my turn now…

Nana: SEE? I TOLD YOU, HE'S A BEAST!

Jack: Ouch! Hey, you gotta stop with that!

Rito: *groans* Welcome to the club…

Momo: Oh my, Nana. Why are you so aggressive with these two poor boys? They didn't do anything.

Nana: Like hell I will! You can't tell me what to…

The same scene from the other day all over again…Jesus

Jack: ANYWAYS. So, where exactly is the school?

Lala: Are you tired? Do you wanna fly with me? I can carry you!

She can't be serious…

Jack: Really? You can fly too? I don't think I'll take that offer, though…

Rito: Yeah, that's probably a good idea

Nana: The school is just a few more blocks up ahead down this road, by the way.

Jack: Thank you, Nana, you're so helpful *smiles*

Nana: S-shut up, I didn't say that to help you. I'm j-just getting bored of walking too!

I love getting on her nerves like that. Quite amusing.

(10 minutes later)

And so we finally made it to a campus which I assume is the high school. Pretty big, if you ask me. And just as we were approaching the entrance, I spot Mikado standing there with a blond haired woman, whom I assume is a teacher.

Mikado: Hello there! Rito, you didn't bring Celine today?

Rito: Oh no, Mikan took a break from school today because she had to help dad with a few things, so she went with her!

I love how he just discusses his sister skipping school in front of a teacher without a care…

Mikado: Oh, okay. All of you better get to class! Tear here will join you in a second. We'll borrow Jack here for a second. Is that okay, Jack?

Jack: Sure. I don't know where to go anyways!

Mikado: Ok, we'll go to my office (clinic), then!

Jack: Um…by the way…I don't think I've been properly introduced to your friend here…

Tear: Oh, sorry! My name is Tearju Lunatique and I'm the homeroom teacher for the first grade class B

First grade…what does a first grade teacher have to do with me?

Jack: Alright, nice to meet you! I'm Jack Klein, and I believe I'm gonna be a new student here…

And we made it to Mikado's clinic here in school. It's obviously much more low-key than her actual clinic, but it does the trick for a (mostly) human high school, I guess

Mikado: So, anyways, I brought the both of you here real quick to explain the situation to you, Jack. You see…I told Tear here about you being from another dimension, and together with two of her students we decided that it would be a good idea for you to enroll here to keep you monitored.

Jack: Monitored? Well…I guess you're right, but what does that mean?

Tear: It means that we're gonna look after you to make sure nothing strange happens to you, seeing as your situation is mostly a big question mark.

Mikado: Yes, exactly. Also, as Tear recently told you, she's the first grade homeroom teacher…

I don't like where this is going…

Mikado: So I thought you should probably join that class. I told the principal and he told me it was alright. So now you'll go with her and introduce yourself to the class.

Jack: Wait, what? I was almost done with high school! Now I gotta go all the way back to first grade? Why? I was almost done…ain't there another option? I should be in thir-

Tear: We already discussed this and we thought it would be best. Also, the subjects here are different than in America. What do you know about Japanese history? Japanese law? Are you even good at the sciences? Besides, it will probably be fun, you already know some people there, don't you? Anyways we have to go, we're already late for class. See you later, Mikado!

Mikado: Alright, see you both later! Good luck, Jack!

Jack: Yeah, yeah…

What a pain…starting high school all over again. I can't believe it. I was so looking forward to being done with this nonsense. Now I gotta go through almost three full years…DAMNIT…whatever, we are now on our way to class, where I'm supposed to…WAIT!

Jack: So, what exactly am I supposed to say in my introduction? Seems like telling my new classmates about being from another dimension and all ain't the best starting line…

Tear: Oh, they're used to strange things…but don't worry, just say your name, your age, where you come from, and you'll be fine

So, we made it to a room that read 1-B, which I assume is my new classroom

Tear: Wait here.

Jack: Sure.

So, my new teacher went inside the class, apologized for arriving late, and explaining to the students how there'll be a new exchange student (yours truly) joining the class

Tear: Okay, Jack, you can come in now

I walked into the class, and looking around I could see that Momo, Nana and Mea are in this class…I guess that's what she meant when she told me I already knew some people here…

Tear: Alright, Jack, mind introducing yourself to the class?

Jack: Sure thing! Hi y'all, my name is Jack. I'm 18 years old…please don't ask why I'm in first grade being this old and all *laughter*. Anyways, I'm from the great state of Texas in the United States, and because of several circumstances I ended up here…so, whatever, hope to get along with y'all!

Well…that was better than expected. I guess I always did have a knack for speeches and the like.

Jack: So, teacher, where should I sit?

I sport there were two empty spots. One next to the window, next to Momo and in front of Nana (talk about being sandwiched…) and one wayyyy in the back corner.

Tear: Oh, you should sit there, next to the window. Someone else sits there in the back…

I noticed she teared up a little when she said that…wonder why?

Jack: Ok, I'll be right there.

So I placed myself in my designated spot, said hi to Momo (who smiled back) and Nana (who just frowned…figures), and got ready for a VERY FUN class (sarcasm, obviously).

Tear: So, Jack, do you mind telling us what you know about Newton's laws?

I thought this was homeroom, not physics class! What the hell?

Jack: Yeah…erm (I'm so fucked)…it was the law of gravity…all that rises tends to fall, right?

Sciences…not my thing, as you can see

Tear: Okay…to put it very simply, you are not wrong…but could you expand a bit?

Come on, what is this?

Jack (in a whisper): Momo, help me out here…

Momo: *raises her hand* Hey, Sensei, you mind if I answer that?

Tear: Alright, so, Momo, what can you tell me about Newton's laws.

Bailed out! Oh, Momo, thank you so f-ing MUCH! Really, couldn't they ask me history or geography…I'm good at THAT!

(Momo's POV)

Sheesh…I had to help this guy with something so simple…anyways, if I'm gonna have him help me with my plan, I better be friendly to him, so that's a start.

Momo (in a whisper): Hey, Jack!

Jack (in a whisper): What?

Momo (in a whisper): Meet me in the roof during break. I need to talk to you about something.

Jack (in a whisper): Ok…

Oh…he probably thinks I'm gonna confess to him or something…*giggles*, oh my, he's gonna be shocked when I tell him about my plan, and my love for Rito-san…

* _Riiiing_ *

(Jack's POV)

Okay…better make my way to the roof now. I probably don't wanna leave together with Momo, though, or else Nana might get the wrong idea and beat me to a pulp…AGAIN. Anyways, I saw Momo leave the room and look at me with a "let's go" face, so I suppose I better get going. Nana seems busy talking to her friend anyways. Then as I leave the class…

Bunch of guys (singing): Momoooo…Momoooo…Momoooo…Momooooo

Jack: H-hey, Momo…who are these very non-scary looking people that don't at all look like a cult and are singing your name over and over?

Momo: Oh, these are the VMC (Venus Momo Club), my fan-club, or something like that…

Jack: Uh-huh…

?: Hey, you! What do you think you're doing talking to Momo-san without our permission!?

Jack: Excuse me?

?: We are the Venus Momo Club, a group of very dedicated fans of our beloved maiden, and you need to join to be able to talk to her!

Jack: Thanks for the invitation, I appreciate it, I really do, but…NO

Momo: Hey, Nakajima-san, leave him alone, I called him to talk about something…

Nakajima: But, Momo-san, this man could b-

Momo: *glares* What did I tell you when you wanted to hurt Rito-san? I'm gonna talk to whoever I wanna talk to. Understood?

Nakajima: *drools* S-sure…

Okay…this might be calling 911 worthy

Jack: Okay y'all…pleased to meet ya…I guess…(not really, to be honest)

Momo: Okay, shall we go?

And so, we headed towards the roof. I wonder what she wants to talk to me about. She better not be about to try to convince me to sleep in Rito's room again, because I ain't having none of that.

Jack: Okay, seems like we're here. So, what did you need?

Momo: Well, you remember last night?

Oh no…

Jack: Yes, I do remember that which happened last night and will ONLY have happened last night, as we agreed.

Momo: Yeah…right. Anyways, you probably guessed by now that I'm in love with Rito-san, right?

Seems awfully forward to just tell me like that, but sure

Jack: Yeah, you and a bunch of other girls

Momo: Okay, about that…you noticed how Rito looks like he has a harem, didn't you?

Jack: Hahaha, yeah, that guy's quite the ladies' man, ain't he? Doesn't that bother ya?

Momo: No, and that's the point. You see…I've been trying to get Rito an official harem

Jack: Uh-huh…yeah…okay…WHAT?

Momo: Here's the thing…

And so she explained to me how Lala is Rito's fiancé, and how marrying Lala would make him King of Deviluke, which means Earth's laws (she probably means Japan's laws by that) don't apply to him anymore, and is free to have as many concubines as he wants.

Jack: I see…no, scratch that, I don't really see, but whatever. Why exactly did you tell me all this?

Momo: Well, I noticed you don't seem to be nearly as naïve as most other guys here, and seeing as you wouldn't be very involved in the harem anyways, many you could…help me with this?

She can't be serious. SHE CAN'T BE SERIOUS.

Jack: Yeah, okay. And why exactly would I get involved in this quagmire? And, also, you do realize that this WILL NOT WORK, right?

Momo: W-why do you say that?

Jack: Ah…if you can't find out by yourself, you should probably wait and you'll know why. Look…here's what we'll do. As I said, I'm an understanding fella. You need advice on this, you can ask me, I'm all ears. I don't have much to do here anyways. Just…try not to involve me in any weird operation you might set about to help your plans. I'm just not gonna get involved in that. As long as we're clear that I have ZERO confidence on this thing coming to fruition, I'm willing to be your…I guess your advisor. Is that alright?

Okay, I just had to agree to this. This just seems too bizarre not to get involved in it in some way. I hope it doesn't blow up in my face, though…

(Momo's POV)

Wow, I didn't think it would be this easy. I didn't even have to offer anything in exchange…I am a bit concerned by his lack of confidence, but it will probably be alright. I needed someone to help me out after all…it's becoming too taxing to do all this by myself

Momo: Ok, that will be fine, I guess. Thank you, Jack! If I need anything, I can just ask you, right?

Jack: Yeah…as long as you don't need me to DO anything, it'll be alright.

Momo: About sleeping, though…

Jack: STILL NO!

… **...**

 **Hey, it's me, the author, again! So that was all for today's episode! So…our protagonist is gonna help Momo with her harem plan, apparently. I don't know if any of y'all think that's too far-fetched (be sure to tell me if that's the case) but I think she was having doubts about her plan in the latest episodes of the anime, and I wanted to explore that in this story. Difficult to do that if the protagonist ain't involved in some way. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and as I said before, any issues, review or PM. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi, y'all it's the author here, welcoming you back to another chapter of "To Love-Ru: After Darkness". I just wanted to mention how amazed I am at how many people are reading this story: 45 people on Saturday only. Let's take into account that the TLR fanbase is limited, and the amount of fans that also read fanfiction is even more limited, so that's quite an accomplishment for me, and I am very grateful that so many people chose to take time outta their lives to read this story. Anyways, enough ranting, let's get this show on the road. And as always, anything you need to say, review or PM.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the To Love-Ru franchise**

…

(Jack's POV)

So…now that we're done deciding that I'm gonna be helping her with her "harem plan" (still sounding as weird as ever) Momo and I are heading back to our classroom in order to wait for the next class to start. But just as we are about to reach our class…I notice Rito is on the floor, next to a girl with long black hair, with his face (hold on, this is too hilarious)…caught right in her crotch…Jesus Christ, what is it with this guy?

Rito: S-s-sorry!

?: Shameless! *SLAP*

Jack: Hahaha, what the hell? When…what…how?

Momo: Oh my, you don't know about Rito-san's superpower?

Jack: *sniff* Hold on, this is too funny…*breathes*…okay. What did you say?

Momo: Rito-san has the superpower to always end up in perverted situations, no matter how unlikely. It's one of the reasons I love him…*blushes*

?: You two! Stop staring at this man's shameless actions!

Momo: Oh my, Kotegawa-senpai, you know he didn't do it on purpose.

Kotegawa: Yeah, I know…

Jack: So…anyways…Kotegawa, is it? Pleased to meet ya! I'm Jack, a new exchange student here.

Kotegawa: Yeah…I heard about you. Something about another dimension?

Jack: How did you know?

Rito: Lala told the whole class…she's not very good at keeping things hidden…

Jack: Oh, I should have guessed. Anyways, Kotegawa, are you part of the student council or something? You kinda give off that vibe.

Kotegawa: Actually, I'm the Student Council President. I'm always on the lookout for people committing shameless actions or acting against the school rules.

Jack: Oh okay…well, I'm a well behaved boy (FILTHY LIES), so I don't think I'll give ya much trouble, right?

Kotegawa: We'll see about that. Anyways, we all need to get to class, so let's go everybody!

Rito: Yeah, of course. Oh, by the way, Jack, Mikan called me to remind you that you were supposed to go shopping after school, right?

Jack: Yeah, I did promise to do that, I remember. If it's about money, Mikan already gave me some from y'all's dad before leaving.

Rito: Oh, well, I guess that solves that problem. The thing is…do you even know how to get to the Shopping District?

Jack: I'm pretty good with directions, but no, no fucking clue.

Kotegawa: Profanity! Watch your speech!

Jack: Sorry, mom.

Rito: A-anyways, you're probably gonna need someone to go with you, right? Momo, can you go with him?

Momo: Hm…I was supposed to tend to the garden today, so I'm not sure it's the best idea, and also you (meaning Rito) promised to help me with that, so neither of us is free.

Jack: What about Lala, then?

Rito: She told me she was gonna stay here working on some new invention in the science lab, so no, she isn't available either.

Momo: Oh, I know! We should ask Nana! I don't think she has anything she needs to do today, so I'm sure she can help you!

Jack: Hm…okay…fine, I'll ask her. Hopefully I'll come home unbruised though…

Rito: Don't worry about it, you'll be fine. Just don't get on her nerves…

Kotegawa: We really need to go. Yuuki, hold these papers for me. I was supposed to get it to the Student Council Room during break, but now I'm going to almost be late for class because of your perverted antics, so you'll take them for me.

Rito: S-sure thing! See you guys!

And so, the two upperclassmen (to think they're actually younger than me…ugh, RIDICULOUS) left, and we continued our way to class. As we got there, I realize that we were the last two people to enter the classroom, and people seeing us coming together made way for gossip (so annoying)…

Girl 1: Oh…look at Momo-san, already hanging out with the new guy…

Girl 2: I wonder if they're dating.

Jack: God, this is annoying.

Nana: Hey! Where have you two been!

Momo: Oh, I was just telling him about my pl-

And just as she was gonna spill the beans to her sister, the teacher walked into the room, signaling the start to the class. Talk about being saved by the bell.

(Two hours later)

* _Riiing_ *

God, that was long and grueling. I'd almost forgotten how boring some classes could be. This time, it was Japanese history. I mentioned I liked history before, but I don't know two shits about Japanese history, which means I'm WAAAY behind the rest of the class. I can't imagine the aliens in the class being much better than me, anyways. Oh, right, I had to ask Nana to go shopping.

Jack: H-hey, Nana. You remember I was supposed to go shopping now?

Nana: Yes, what about it?

Jack: Well, Rito reminded me of the fact that I have no clue of how to get there, and suggested that someone should go with me. So, wanna tag along?

Nana: W-why me? Can't Momo go?

Momo: Well, Rito-san and I are gonna be busy tending to the garden, onee-sama has work to do on an invention of hers, and Mikan-san has a lot of chores to do around the house, as usual.

Jack: Yeah, that. If it's too much of a bother, I guess I can still find my way there by myself…

Nana: Fine, don't worry, I'll go. But we'll only go shopping, and then head straight home, right?

Jack: Of course, it's not like I like shopping or anything, so it'll be pretty quick.

Momo: Ok, so I'll leave you two to it. See you later!

So, it was decided, Nana and I were gonna go shopping. She seems hard to get along with, but Nana can be really helpful and nice at times…

Mea: Hey, Nana! Can I go with you guys?

Nana: Eh? Why do you need to come?

Mea: It's not fair that only you get to go on a date with Jack-senpai! I wanna go to!

Senpai?

Jack: Wait, ain't senpai supposed to be a term for upperclassmen? I…AM in your class, you know?

Mea: Yeah, but you look older.

Nana: Must be that beard.

Jack: What is it with my beard? Ain't it a beautiful beard?

Nana: Shut up, showoff!

Jack: Anyways, yes, Mea, you can come. More help is always appreciated.

Mea: Yay!

Nana: Sure, but let's get going, I wanna get home soon.

And so the three of us left straight for the shopping district. It turns out it wasn't that far away from the school, just five or six blocks west of there. And there are so many people here…I guess this must be rush hour or something…

Jack. Whoa…it sure is crowded here…I'm really not used to this amount of people

Nana: What? Don't you come from a city too?

Jack: Well, yeah, but it's much, MUCH smaller than this, and there's usually not much people walking or anything, we all use our cars.

I just remembered…I left my car at the airport. Wonder what happened to it? Oh, come on, that wasn't cheap! Whoever got me here better refund me for my car if it's missing!

Mea: Wow, you know how to drive? That's so cool!

Jack: Well…everyone in America that's older than 16 knows how to drive pretty much, so it ain't a big deal. I really miss driving, though…hey! Maybe I can ask Lala to build me a car or something! Can she do that, Nana?

Nana: I'm not sure…just ask her. Whatever, the supermarket's here. Let's just go in and grab whatever it is you need.

Jack: Oh, yeah, let's go.

Inside the supermarket, I gave Nana a list of things we needed to get, and she went with Mea to get all of that while I went to pick up all the rest. I got the coffee, some meat, soap, rice, and I think that's all on my side! Just then I stop in front of a fridge…

Jack: Hm…Japanese beer…I wonder if it's any good…and if I'm old enough to buy it…

Mea: What's the problem, senpai?

Gonna have to get used to this senpai thing, I guess

Jack: Well…I'm not sure what the drinking age here in Japan is…do you know?

Mea: Hmm…no I don't. But I told you, you look old, you can try to get past the cashier, I guess.

Nana: Hey, guys, what's going on?

Gonna see if I can get past HER first

Mea: Jack-senpai wants to buy beer, but he doesn't know if he is old enough to do that.

Nana: Beer? What is that?

Oh, good. It doesn't seem like she even knows what beer is. I thought she would make a fuss about me buying alcohol or something, but I can wing it.

Jack: Oh…some drink that I really like, that I don't know if I can buy here, don't worry, it's nothing bad, it's just Japan has weird laws.

Yeah, and America is even stricter. Anyways, she doesn't know that.

Nana: Hm….just try to buy it. If the cashier doesn't let you, get it back here.

Jack: I guess I'll do that then.

As we were all ready, I grabbed a couple of bottles and headed to the cashier with all the stuff we picked up, including my coffee, of course. The cashier started charging us for all our products, and when she grabbed the beer, she pointed at a screen with a bunch of Japanese letters that had a big button that said YES

Jack: Excuse me, ma'am, what does that mean?

Cashier: It's to prove you're old enough to buy this

Really? Really? This is the foolproof system they use to make sure minors don't buy alcohol? Wow, can't complain, I guess

Jack: Oh, okay *presses button*

So, she told us how many yen we would have to pay, we did so, and left the supermarket.

Nana: Okay, seems like we're done. Mea, do you wanna come have dinner with us? I'm sure Mikan won't mind cooking for you.

Mea: Oh, sure! I'd love to! Maybe I can get Rito-senpai to lick me!

Jack: You're still going on with that…

Nana: Hey! Jack! I didn't get the chance to ask you, what were you doing with Momo during lunch break?

Oh, damn, I thought she had forgotten about that.

Jack: W-why don't you ask Momo when we get back?

Mea: Teehee, he was probably confessing to her, right, senpai?

Jack: *sarcasm* Yes, after only one day here I fell so deeply in love with her that I needed to confess my everlasting love right away *sarcasm*

Nana: WHY YOU STUPID BEAST! *SMACK*

Well, there goes the whole "returning home unharmed" thing

Jack: I-WAS-JOKING. She needed to talk to me about something. Just ask her, if she wants to tell you, she'll tell you

Nana: It couldn't have been about…no, it can't be…maybe it was? You, me, and Momo are gonna need to talk as soon as we get home!

Jack: Okay…sure

Oh, yeah, Nana knows about the whole harem thing. Maybe Mea doesn't, and that's why she wants to talk in private. Anyways, we continued making our way home as the sun went down, when I realized something…I have no clothes to change into

Jack: Oh, damn, I forgot. I was supposed to go shopping for clothes. I have nothing to change into.

Nana: Ugh…really? We need to go buy clothes too?

Jack: Well, y'all can go on ahead. I don't wanna share my misery with y'all. I REALLY hate shopping for clothes, after all. But…I kinda need to do it.

Nana: Like hell you're getting away from me. As I said, we get home, and we talk! Who knows how long you'll take if I leave you here alone!

Jack: Fine, let's go. But, hey, I know how girls are with shopping. I get some stuff, and we leave. No ifs or buts. Understood?

Mea: Awww…*pouts*, I really wanted to go shopping.

Jack: Y'all can come back some other time. I told y'all you could leave if you wanted.

Nana: It's fine, whatever, I don't like shopping either anyways. Let's just get it over with.

So we walked into the first store we saw and went into the men's section, where I grabbed a tank top, a couple of t-shirts a pair of shorts and jeans, and a pair of shoes and slippers.

Jack: Alright, that's about it!

Nana: Really, that's all you're gonna wear for as long as you're here?

Jack: Yeah, I'll be alright

Attendant: May I help you sir?

Jack: No, thanks, I already got what I needed

Attendant: Oh, maybe I can offer something to one of your girlfriends then?

What the hell? Is this whole having more than one woman thing common in Japan?

Jack: Nah, we'll be fine.

Nana: Wh-what are you saying? We're not this BEAST's girlfriends? Who would date THAT guy?

Mea: Hmmm, I would like being his girlfriend, though…

Jack: Okay, okay, let's get going now, please, before I get smacked again

Attendant: So, you don't need anything?

Jack: Please, I already told ya, no we don't. Can't I just pay for this stuff and leave?

Jesus, shop attendants can be a pain. Almost as bad as car salesmen. Anyways, I did the same thing as in the supermarket: paid for my purchases, and left. This time hopefully without stops on the way to the house…

… **...**

 **Alright, so another one bites the dust! I hope you don't think this chapter was too slice of life-ish, as the plot didn't move forward at all, but this is important for events later. Also, the whole beer thing, I just read the other day about underage drinking in Japan and how that touchscreen is basically all they show to customers when trying to buy alcohol (even younger looking ones), so I had to add it to the story somewhat, it was just too ridiculous haha. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for the next one. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all, it's me, the author! I can't believe I'm writing again…it's just too much inspiration, I gotta do it! Anyways, as always, anything you need to say, leave a review or PM, it's always appreciated. Well, let's get rollin'!**

…

(Jack's POV)

Oh God, finally we're home, after such a grueling day. First school, then shopping, you wouldn't believe how tired I am, hopefully the rest of the day will be more peaceful…

Momo: Oh hi, you're back! So…how was your date? *winks*

Jack: DO YOU WANT ME TO GET KILLED?

Nana: I-it wasn't a date! Mea came with us, see? Where's Mikan? I gotta tell her Mea's gonna stay over for dinner.

Mea: Hi, Momo-san! Where's Rito-senpai?

Momo: Oh, Rito-san is in his room. And Mikan went out with Yami-san for a while, she should get back soon, though.

Mikan: Hey, I'm back!

Talk about calling it…

?: Hello, Princesses, Mea and…new person.

Who is she? She looks kinda scary…

Mea: Hi, Yami-onee-chan! You're gonna stay for dinner too?

Mikan: Yes, I invited her. Mea, you can stay too, if you want. I'm gonna go and get dinner ready.

And so, Mikan headed over to the kitchen in order to cook dinner. Really, you could never guess she's the youngest one in the house. She's like everyone's mom.

Jack: Onee-chan? Are you Mea's sister? Y'all don't look alike, though…

Mea: Yes, she is! Neme-chan created us bot-

?: He does not need to know that. My name is Golden Darkness, but everyone here calls me Yami. I'm an assassin, and Yuuki Rito is my target. You will not steal him from me.

Jack: A-assassin? Hey…I don't think it's okay for an assassin that wants to kill someone who lives here to have dinner with us…

Momo: Oh, she isn't gonna be a problem. She's Mikan's friend, and besides, I think she may have a bit of a crush on Rito-san too *giggles*

Yami: *blushes* T-that's not true! He is my target!

Really, is everything that happens in this house gonna be weird and nonsensical?

Nana: Hey, Jack, Momo! We need to talk in private!

Momo: Oh my, what is so urgent?

Nana: As I said, in private! Oh, and the beast too!

Jack: Which beast? Me or Rito? Cause I'm already here…

Nana: You know which one! Go get him!

Jack: Wouldn't it just be easier if we all went to his room?

Momo: Yes, that's right, let's go there. Yami-san, Mea-san can you wait here for a bit?

Yami: Yes, Princess Momo.

Mea: Oh…I wanna go too…*pouts* Fine…

And so, we headed towards Rito's (well, it's kinda mine too) room, to talk about, I assume, the "harem plan". Nope, not awkward at all. Why did I agree to that again?

Jack (whispers): Hey, Momo?

Momo (whispers): What?

Jack (whispers): I'm pretty sure holding group sessions wasn't part of the deal.

Nana: What are you two talking about?

Jack: Nothing, nothing.

And we entered Rito's room, and realized he was asleep.

Momo: Can you two wait here? I'll wake him up... *giggles*

Jack: Momo…what will you do to him?

Momo: Oh…nothing at all. Just touch his-

Jack: OKAY! Maybe I should wake him up instead

And so, I slowly approached Rito's bed, crouched low enough so that my face was close enough to his ear, and…

Jack: TIME TO WAKE UP SOLDIER!

Rito: Aahhhh! What the hell?

Jack: Hahaha, never gets old.

Yeah, my dad used to do this to me all the time when I overslept. I always wanted to do this to someone else…ugh…I miss my home

Momo: Oh my, you should be more gentle Jack-san.

Jack: Nonsense. See, he's completely woken up now!

Rito: Ugh…what do you want?

Nana: *closes door* Momo, what did you and…him talk about during lunch break?

Is she gonna tell her?

Momo: Well…I told him about my plan.

Rito: Wait, what? About THAT plan? Are you still going on with that?

Nana: What!? Why did you tell this guy? What does he have to do with it?

Actually, I still don't quite know why she told me that…

Momo: I needed someone to help out with the plan, and I thought as he doesn't seem to be as unknowledgeable about relationships as everyone else, I thought I'd ask him.

Oh, yeah, she said something about that…still not the best reason, if you ask me

Rito: Okay…fine. Another question. Jack, why did you get into Momo's crazy ideas?

Jack: Honestly, cause I don't really have much to do here. And it seems like something straight out of an anime.

Rito: Yes, I know, it's THAT ridiculous…

Jack: So you don't seem to be completely on board, I take it?

Rito: I-I don't know…

Jack: Ah…indecision. That's how you got so many women behind you without actually HAVING any of them...should have guessed.

Nana: Yeah, well, I kind of understand him a bit…

What? Nana understands Rito? Oh, wait, I just got a call from Satan, he says it's freezing down there in Hell!

Jack: Oh…please do elaborate.

Momo: Oh my, Nana, might you be in love too? *giggles*

Nana: *blushes* W-what are you saying? I-it's nothing like that!

Jack: *sarcasm* Yeah, I'm sure you're not. *sarcasm* Anyways…was that all?

Rito: Hopefully, I don't like to talk about this stuff…

Momo: Yes. Can you two leave? I need to talk to Jack-san alone for a second.

Rito: Okay, sure

Nana: YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING PERVERTED TO MY SISTER, YOU CREEP!

Jack: D-don't worry!

Good lord, she's gonna kill me someday…

(At the same time, in the living room)

Yami: Mea, could you learn anything about him?

Mea: Hmm…he doesn't like shopping, he likes to drink something called beer, he probably doesn't have a girlfriend. Yup, that's it!

Yami: *sighs* That isn't useful, Kurosaki Mea. Couldn't you use Psycho Dive to learn anything of value?

Mea: We were in public, I couldn't do that there. Also, Nana would probably be suspicious if I did that…

Yami: Yes, that is true. I am going to have to keep an eye on him, then.

Mea: Hmm…he doesn't seem like an assassin, though, Yami-onee-chan.

Yami: Most people didn't know YOU were an assassin when you first came here. Maybe Nemesis is controlling him like he was controlling you.

Mea: Hm…Neme-chan did lose two of her servants recently…I'll ask her the next time I see her.

Yami: No. That will only bring trouble. We need to find out by ourselves. Try keeping an eye on him, and report me anything you find. Understood?

Mea: Sure thing, Yami-onee-chan!

(Back at Rito's room)

And so, Rito and Nana left the room, leaving Momo and I alone

Momo: *giggles* Oh, that Nana, she's so easy to see through…

Jack: Yep, she is. Anyways, I wanna know something. Exactly who is part of your plan?

Momo: Well…there is onee-sama and myself, of course, Nana, Haruna, Kotegawa, Run, Yami, Mea, Mikan-

Jack: WHOA WHOA WHOA! Stop right there! MIKAN? SHE'S HIS SISTER!

Momo: What about it? She is totally in love with him, you know?

Jack: Well, yeah, it ain't that hard to believe they love each other, BECAUSE THEY'RE SIBLINGS. First advice to you: it's gonna be hard enough to make this work, adding his SISTER will not make it easier. Just my piece of mind right there. Oh, and also…ain't it a bit big? I don't even know some of the people you mentioned yet…

Momo: Oh, and that isn't even all of them. You'll meet them soon enough, I'm sure. Hm…

What is she thinking about now?

Momo: Maybe we could add you to the harem too!

…what?

Jack: …I don't know how to respond to that. Do you really think I swing that way?

Momo: *giggles* Well…I don't know, you seem kind of militant about sleeping alone with Rito-san…

Not this shit again…

Jack: I don't know what you're trying to do here, but it's not gonna work! We discussed this already! I need peace to sleep. Two people going at it in the same room I'm sleeping in doesn't seem like MY IDEA OF PEACE!

Momo: Well…I can try to be silent, even if he becomes a carnivore in his sleep…*blushes*

Jack: See? There ya go! You proved my point. Look, Momo, let me tell ya something. I'm a man. I'm quite acquainted with the way "male biology" works, as you may guess. If a half-naked girl climbed on top of MY bed in the middle of the night, it's unlikely that I'll just go on sleeping like nothing even happened. You see where I'm going with this? It's obvious he's gonna become a…"carnivore"…as you called him. Now, I'm getting hungry, so are we done here?

Momo: …yeah.

Man, she looks genuinely sad there.

Jack: Wow, you're really into him aren't you? And still you claim to be content just being in the harem…you know this whole "spending nights away from his bed" is gonna be a quite common occurrence if your harem comes to fruition, right? With him having almost ten concubines (if not more), do you think he'll have a lot of time to spend with you? Consider this as…training, if you want.

Momo: Well…I never thought about that…

Jack: Well, you should. Anyways, we'll talk again tomorrow or something if you want, but now I wanna eat, or else I'm gonna starve. Will you be okay?

Momo: Y-yeah, sure!

I'm not sure I buy that…but there's not much I can do for now. She's got some soul searching to do, I guess. I still don't know exactly how she came up with this "harem" idea, though. Ahhh…I'll ask her later. I wanna eat right now…

… **.**

 **Aaaand, we're done! Another chapter! Wow, I'm going at it fast! As I said, I'm inspired at this current time, so I better use that inspiration I guess. I think this chapter may have been a bit short…but it was an important one! There's starting to be some harem-related drama here. Spoiler alert (not really, don't worry haha): That's gonna be a pretty big part of the plot here. Anyways, as always, anything you wanna say: review or PM. That's all folks!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, y'all! Welcome back to TLR: After Darkness! I figured while I wait for the new To Love-Ru OVA to be released, I'd write a chapter for this thing! Actually, by the time you read this, the OVA is probably already released, and there might even be another season released…time paradoxes aside, let's get going! As always, anything you need: review or PM.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the To Love-Ru series**

…

(Jack's POV)

After my little heart to heart with Momo, we went down to have dinner. Apparently Mikan had prepared some sort of rice with some kind of…sauce on top of it? Whatever, it smells good, and I'm hungry, so I'm eating it!

Jack: Hey, y'all, we're back! Wait…where's Nana?

Rito: She's in her room, I think, why do you ask?

Jack: Well, it's kind of important that the whole "family" eats dinner together, don't you think?

Momo: That's right, Rito-san! Hey, Jack-san, can you go get her? I'm sure she'll be happy to see you…*giggles*

Jack: Couldn't you tell me to get her when I was ALREADY upstairs? I tell ya…fine, I'll go. I remember which Lala's room is…but which is Nana's?

Lala: It's the one right next to mine!

Jack: Alright, thanks, I'll be right back. Don't steal my food!

As I left, I noticed that Yami, Mikan's friend and Rito's probable future killer at the same time, looked at me with a "I'm watching you" face, while Mea just smiled…really, is something going on with these two?

(In the attic)

Jack: Okay, I'm here now…if I remember right, Nana's room was next to Lala's…okay, this might be the one. *knocks* Hey, Nana! Dinner's ready!

No answer…

Jack: *knocks* Hey, you there?

Still no answer…

Jack: Well, I guess I might as well go inside.

I opened the door, which was surprisingly unlocked, and entered the room. It seemed almost exactly like Lala's, with the only difference being a large mirror next to the wall.

Jack: Well…seems like she ain't here…that mirror seems weird though. Like it's kind of too big or something.

So I approached it to see if it was particularly valuable, or some reason for her to keep it here. Yeah, I can be nosy sometimes…

Jack: WHOA! What the hell?

I didn't even realize as I was walking that I walked straight into the mirror. No, literally, I mean it, straight INTO it.

Jack: IS THERE ANYTHING AT ALL THAT'S GONNA BE NORMAL ROUND HERE?

I realized that now I was in some sort of grassland all of a sudden. There is a clear sky, the Sun is shining, you can hear the faint sound of birds chirping in the distance, a soft breeze against my skin, and not a single soul around. It reminds me a bit too much of my grandpa's place out in the country…ugh, here I am, getting' homesick again…

Nana: Hey, what are you doing here?

Jack: Oh…you're here! I was looking for you. How exactly did I end up here?

Nana: You must have walked through the mirror in my room. This is where I keep all my animals I've met around the galaxy. It's a virtual space that simulates their surroundings, so they can survive outside of their habitat. Anyways…WHY EXACTLY DID YOU ENTER MY ROOM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?

Jack: I-I was just going to tell you that dinner was ready, knocked on your door, no one answered, so I went in. You weren't there, and for some reason I walked straight into that mirror of yours and ended up here!

Nana: Oh…fine. Then we better get going. Ask next time, though!

Jack: Sure…but it sure is nice in here, ain't it? It reminds me of my home a bit...

Nana: Oh, you mentioned you were from somewhere small or something, right?

Jack: Well, Waco, the place I'm from, is an actual city. Small, mind you, but still a city. What this reminds me more of is my grandpa's place out in the country…I used to go there all the time when I was little…

Getting a bit too nostalgic here, ain't I?

Nana: Y-yeah…I get that sometimes. You know…being away from home, and all…

Jack: That's right, I never asked. How did you and Momo end up here? I know Lala was running away from your dad, something about an arranged marriage, but I never quite got why y'all two ended up away from your place.

Nana: *grins* Yeah, Momo and I were getting a bit bored of our studies, and we knew that Lala had a lot of friends here and was having fun, so we thought we'd make a run for it. We convinced Rito to let us stay in his place after we got to Earth, and later convinced Zastin, our father's most trusted man, to allow us to stay here, with father's permission, of course. And that's how we ended up here…

Jack: Haha, princesses sure have it rough, I guess. But don't you and Momo sometimes miss, you know, being in your…I guess your castle would be your home, with your folks, the people there, your friends?

Nana: Well, my father was always busy either being a pervert or conquering planets, my mother is in charge of the diplomacy of the Empire, so she was always away a lot, though she always still manages to make sure to call us from time to time to know how we're doing. As far as friends go…yeah, we never had many. We weren't allowed to leave the castle, so pretty much all we had was each other. I mean, Lala did have Run and…Ren, I guess, as they're two different people now, but Momo and I never had many friends at all. So…yeah, while sometimes I miss my former life, I'm happier here!

Jack: Yeah…well…I ain't been here enough, so I can't quite say that. And…my life certainly had it's ups and downs. My family's far from perfect, but I wouldn't trade it for any other, you know? Ah…I wonder what they're thinking right now…they must think I'm dead or something. God only knows if they even exist in this reality anymore…

Nana: Hey…I got a question. Why are you REALLY helping Momo with her plan? I mean…it's really ridiculous, and I don't think it's quite right, so why do you do that? Don't tell me it's just because you're bored…

Jack: To be honest…I don't really know. At first, it did seem like it was some kind of a joke she was making, you know? So I thought, why not, right? I don't support the idea of a harem or anything either, really. But…just a few minutes ago, we had a talk, as you might have guessed, and…I saw it.

Nana: What? What did you see?

Jack: The reason why she decided to do that. This ain't just some perverted dream of hers or something…anyways, it's kinda confidential, so that's it. Just one more thing: look out for your sister, alright? She might seem like she's always joking around, but…I know she's hurting, so try to keep an eye on her alright?

Nana: I-I guess I know what you're talking about…

Ah….this place. I could stay here for days and not give a damn about anything. I always loved peaceful places like this…

Jack: Well, it's been great, but we kinda need to get back to the kitchen.

Nana: Oh, right! Let's go!

Jack: Oh, another thing. Can…can I come here from time to time? You know…with your permission of course. I just feel really at ease here, it really reminds me of home, as I told ya. If it ain't too much of a bother for you, of course…

Nana: Hm….I…guess if you ask me first, yes.

Jack: Alright, thanks. Let's go.

And so we left that virtual world and returned to the Yuuki household. It's amazing, really, I'd never seen this side of Nana before. She can be quite the thoughtful person. You'd never guess it from her usual antics. You know, "The Punisher", pretty much.

(In the kitchen)

Jack: Hey, we're back!...wait, where is everyone?

Nana: Is this some kind of a joke?

Jack: H-hey, Nana? What time is it?

Nana: Let me check my D-dial…11:30?

Jack: WHAT THE HELL? We missed dinner?

Nana: AHHHH, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU BAKA!

I see, we're back to normal now

Jack: How is it only my fault? I wasn't exactly talking to myself there!

*SMACK*

Jack: OUCH! I swear…

Nana: Okay, you better make me something now!

Jack: What? Why the hell do I have to make y'all something?

Nana: I already told you, it's your fault we skipped dinner!

Jack: It's not just m-

Momo: Oh my, what is going on here? Is it a couple's quarrel, I wonder?

Nana: WHAT ARE YOU TALKIN-

Jack: Yeah, yeah, we know. Momo, can you please, please, PLEASE make something to eat here? Just something simple, I'll eat anything right now, I'm gonna starve otherwise…

Momo: Hmmm…oh *giggles*, I know!

Jack: What exactly are you thinking now?

Momo: I'll cook for you, yes…on one condition.

Jack: I have a feeling I know what it is…you don't even need to tell me. FINE. You got me weakened this time. Won't happen again!

Nana: What are you two talking about?

Momo: Oh, just grown up stuff. Nothing a…"developing" girl like you would understand *giggles*

Oh no, did you just call her…

Nana: DID YOU JUST CALL ME FLAT?

Seems like it

Momo: Oh my, Nana, don't worry, they'll grow…someday. Right, Jack?

Jack: Well…I'm still waiting for mine to grow…*laughs*

Nana: This isn't a joke!

Jack: Sorry, but I can't find any other way to define this situation. Alright Momo, we'll let you cook. Just let us know.

Momo: Okay!

(30 minutes later)

Momo: Hey, Jack, Nana, food's ready!

Jack: *snores* *snores* Huff…*cough*, okay, coming! Man, I fell asleep. It's no wonder, though…wait, Nana is sleeping on my lap? Oh crap, this is bad…

Momo: Hey, I told you that din-. Oh my, what do we have here?

Jack (whispering): Please, please help me out here. She wakes up like this, you know who she's gonna blame…and not in a good way

Oh no…seems like she's waking up…

Nana: Ugh…Momo, did you say something? *Looks around* Did I fall asleep? *Looks up*…

I AM D-E-A-D. DEAD.

Nana: *blushes furiously* W-WHAT AM I DOING IN YOUR LAP? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, YOU BEAST?

Jack: Nothing, I just woke up and you were laying ther-

*SMACK*

Jack: Good lord, again? How am I gonna eat if I don't have any TEETH LEFT?

Momo: Hehe, you two seem closer. I wonder…what did you two do in your room, Nana?

Jack: Okay, that's it, you wanna kill me, it's all clear now. Couldn't you just poison my food? It would have been less painful…anyways, poisoned or not, I'm gonna go eat, because at this point, I'm knocking on heaven's door out of hunger.

So all three of us headed into the kitchen, with me and Nana eating the rice Momo prepared. It was just plain white rice, but it was really good!

Jack: Good lord, Momo, I didn't know rice could taste this good!

Momo: Oh, I'm glad you like it! *smiles* How about you, Nana?

Nana: Hmph, it's okay.

Jack: *gulp* *gulp* *gulp* Ahhhh…what? That was the whole plate? Can I have more?

Momo: Oh my, Jack, you're a big eater aren't you? Look at Nana, she hasn't even eaten half her plate yet.

Jack: Well, it was a long day…and again, it was SO GOOD.

Well, it's true. She's quite the cook, apparently.

Momo: Oh…full of compliments, aren't we? *blushes* Anyways, Nana, you mind waiting here for a bit? I gotta talk to Jack-san about something.

Nana: Okay, fine!

She's still moody, I guess. Well, we went to the living room now.

Momo: So, Jack, where are you gonna sleep?

Jack: *softly punches the couch* Well…this guy here seems pretty comfy, maybe I could sleep here.

Momo: Are you sure that's okay? You can sleep in my room, as you said, if you want.

Jack: Now that I think about it, what if Nana walks in there in the morning and sees ME sleeping there. I ain't worried about Lala, but Nana could get…yeah, you know.

Momo: Hey…thanks. For letting me spend a night with Rito-san.

Jack: We made a DEAL. Remember. It was more than worth it though…

Momo: Am I really that good?

Jack: You wouldn't believe…you know what? Texan wives have been using food as a way to please their husbands for centuries now…so maybe you could do that to help yourself with Rito, don't you think?

Momo: Hm…

… **...**

 **Well, I'm cutting it short here. A lot happened in this chapter. I realized I only showed the tsundere side of Nana (quite flanderized too, to be honest) so I thought I'd show that other side of her here: you know, I always thought she was the most mature one of the sisters, so there's that. Also managed to fit quite a bit of character development for our MC, and the usual comedy at the latter half there. This might be the longest chapter yet…anyways, hope you had fun, and I hope I can go watch the OVA now haha. See ya later folks!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, y'all, here I am, bringing another chapter to ya. Sadly, no OVA yet (boooo!), but I'll stay right here, waiting for it, writing. Anyways, as always, anything you need, review or PM. Although I feel I'm writing too fast for people to review…whatever, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the To Love-Ru series**

… **...**

(10 minutes later, Momo's POV)

*giggles* I'm gonna be able to creep into Rito-san's bed tonight! Poor Jack-san, having to sleep in the couch…well, a deal is a deal, right? I better send Nana on her way first, though…

Momo: Hey, Nana, if you're done, just go to bed, I'll do the dishes.

Nana: *yawn* Okaaay, sure, thanks…

Great! All I gotta do now is do the dishes, and I'm free to get into Rito-san's bed…*blushes* oh, I missed it so much…

Jack: Ehem! If you're done fantasizing, I'm gonna go to sleep now. See ya later.

Momo: E-eh, sure, see you tomorrow!

Did he see me fantasizing? Oh my…that's a bit embarrassing. Sometimes I wonder why he agreed to help me…his "I'm bored" excuse seems a bit…lacking. He has nothing to gain from this, really…maybe he's just a nice guy? Anyways, I better get this done!

(15 minutes later)

Momo: Alright, dishes are done! Let's get to Rito-san's room!

As I usually do, I walk into his room, silently approach his bed, and climb into it. He's so warm…I can hear his breath…ah…I missed this…

*FLASHBACK*

 _Jack: …you know this whole "spending nights away from his bed" is gonna be a quite common occurrence if your harem comes to fruition, right? With him having almost ten concubines (if not more), do you think he'll have a lot of time to spend with you?_

*FLASHBACK*

Was he right when he said that? ...I always figured he would have time for all of us if the harem plan worked out, but what if he doesn't? How many nights will I spend without him? Stop it, Momo! Of course he will have time for all of us! I will make sure of that!

Rito: Mmhmm…marshmallow…

Momo: *holds back a moan* Mm…aah…

Aaaah…he's such a carnivore in his sleep! Of course the plan will work…I have to stop doubting it.

(6:30 AM)

Momo: *yawns* Ahhh… waking up in Rito-san's room. Such a nice feeling…he got really "excited" tonight too…I better thank him for that. I must make today count…

So I got under the sheets and started playing with his private parts, as I used to do so often before. I wonder if he'll ever do this to me while awake…

Rito: Ahhh….hm…..ah…-WHAT, MOMO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Momo: Oh, hi, Rito-san!

Rito: What is going on here? What were you doing just now? And where's Jack?

Momo: I made a small deal with him, you see *giggles*…he's sleeping in the couch downstairs

Rito: But why, and what were you-

Momo: Shhhhh. Let me please you Rito-san. You were very excited tonight…I must thank you for that…

And so, I reach closer to him, caress his body, lay him a kiss or two…

Rito: MOMO, S-STOP IT! *shove*

Momo: *hits the floor* Ouch…

That hurt...

(Rito's POV)

Rito: Damn, I'm sorry! Are you okay?

Momo: *sobs*

Rito: Hey, are you hurt? Do you need some ice or something?

Momo: I-it's not that…

Rito: Then, what is it? I don't understand!

Momo: D-do you really not like me that much?

What is she talking about?

Rito: What? What do you mean by that?

Momo: You pushed me away…*sobs*…am I really that unlikable for you? I know I'm not as good as onee-sama, but still…

Rito: Hey, do you have a concussion or something? I don't quite get what you're talking about.

Momo: I-it's okay. I-I'll be in my room…

So she left…man, that was weird. What was that about me not liking her or something? Ahhh…I still can't understand girls.

Jack: *knock* Hey! Is everything alright? I heard a loud thud!

Rito: *opens door* Yeah…don't worry about it. I just…tripped, y-yeah, that's all

Jack: Really? Where's Momo? I thought she was supposed to be here…

I don't quite know what to say…should I tell him I just pushed her off the bed? About that thing she told me? Maybe he understands what it means…

Rito: H-hey, got a minute?

Jack: Sure, yeah, what's the problem?

Rito: *closes the door* Erm…something weird just happened…Momo was in my bed when I woke up, doing…*blushes* t-things, and I got startled and accidentally threw her off my bed…then she started talking about her being unlikable or something…it looked like she was crying too. I mean, sure, that was a pretty big hit, but crying?

Jack: You must be the biggest idiot the world has ever seen and probably WILL ever see. Do you really not see what is going on here? Really?

Rito: W-well…no…not really

Jack: I'm wasting my time here then…good lord, think for a bit. I better go check on Momo then…

Rito: Yeah…tell me if she's doing fine later, alright?

Jack: Yeah…fine.

(Jack's POV)

I swear, this guy is just such a fucking dumbass. How? How hasn't he realized Momo is in love with him yet? How did he not realized all those other girls are in love with him yet? HOW, just…how? It's clear as day…it was only a matter of time till that blew up in his face…anyways, better head to Momo's room

(In the attic)

Jack: *knocks* Hey, Momo, are you alright?

No one answers, but I can hear someone crying inside the room, guess it's her.

Jack: Hey, if you need anything, just let me know, alright? I talked to Rito already…

Nana: Hey, what is going on here?

Lala: Oh, what's happening, Jack?

Great, family reunion. How exactly will I explain this?

Jack: …Something happened with Rito and Momo…

Nana: WHAT DID THAT BEAST DO TO MY SISTER? I'M GONNA KIL-

Jack: CALM DOWN! That doesn't help. Hey, Lala, you're her older sister, can you try talking to her?

Lala: Sure!

So, Lala went inside Momo's room. She wasn't thrown out, so I assume they're gonna talk it out, hopefully…

Jack: Hey, Nana, let's give 'em some privacy, alright?

Nana: S-sure.

So, we went to Nana's room, in order to give them the privacy they deserve, while at the same time being close-by in case they need anything

Nana: Do you know what happened?

Jack: Remember what I told you yesterday?

Nana: Y-yes, something about Momo having problems, right?

Jack: Something like that…yeah, it happened.

Nana: D-did Rito do anything to her?

Jack: L-look. It's not my place to tell you. If she wants to talk about it, she'll tell you herself. It's not what you're probably thinking, though, so don't worry.

Nana: What am I thinking?

Is everyone here this naïve? Holy crap…

Jack: I don't even know anymore…

Lala: Hey, guys, you can come in!

Jack: Sure.

Nana: Let's go!

So we went back to Momo's room, and found her siiting in her bed, with tear-filled eyes, but she at least wasn't crying anymore…

Jack: Hey, you feelin' better?

Momo: Y-yeah *sniff*. How did you know?

Jack: Well, I hear-I mean…

Momo: It's alright, I already told onee-sama

Nana: What is it? Spit it out, you baka!

Jack: Alright, alright! I heard a noise coming from upstairs, so I went to check it out, and Rito told me what happened…

Nana: SO WHAT HAPPENED?

Rito: I believe I'll answer that…

So this guy decided to show up…that's interesting. Did he figure it out?

Momo: R-Rito-san…I'm sorry

Rito: N-no way! I should apologize for being so rough…I know you don't mean harm, you're just doing it for your plan…

Jack: *FACEPALM* And again…*FACEPALM*

Momo: No, don't worry, Jack. Him being like that is why I like-

Rito: What were you going to say?

Nana: SHE LIKES YOU, YOU BAKA!

Momo: Hey, Nana, that wasn't necessary…

Rito: W-wait. You like me? S-since when?

Momo: I don't know…maybe it was when I saw how much you cared for your garden…or how you loved your friends…I really don't know.

By the way, this whole confession scene is happening in front of all of us.

Jack: Hey, Nana, Lala, do I have to say again to give them some privacy?

Momo: N-no, don't worry. I'm done anyways…*smiles* So…how about I make breakfast today?

Nana: Wait, what? Just like that, you're alright?

Lala: Yay! Momo's feeling better!

I have my doubts…those 180s are never indicative of anything good…

Jack: You don't need to…but if it'll make you feel better, sure! I'd love to eat something cooked by ya! That rice was great!

Nana: Yeah, that WAS pretty good

Momo: *Smiles* Thanks, onee-sama, Nana, Jack, and Rito too. I feel better now.

Rito: …

Nana: Say something, you beast!

Jack: Leave him be…he must have overheated his brain *laughs*-.

Rito: …

Jack: Anyways…shall we go?

Momo: Sure!

So we all headed down to the kitchen. Momo put on an apron to prepare breakfast, and we all sat and waited.

Mikan: *Yawns* Hello, everyone! Hey, Momo, you're cooking today?

Momo: Yes, I am, Mikan-san!

Mikan: Oh, okay! Hey, Rito…did something happen to you?

Rito: …

Yeah…Rito was still looking like he just saw a ghost or something

Jack: Well, the theory I mentioned before was that his brain just overheated. Maybe you should get him a new one? *laughs*

Mikan: Yeah, that would do him quite some good. He's always been like this. Probably had problems with a girl…*glares at Momo*

Momo: What's the problem, Mi-kan-san?

Mikan: I'm watching you…

Jack: *Looks at the time* Hey, ain't we a bit late for school already? It's almost eight…

Mikan: Oh, today is the Summer Festival, so no, no school today. It's a red day, after all.

Jack: Man, my second day here, and I already don't have to go to school! Woohoo!

So we continued talking (well, Rito didn't haha) while Momo made breakfast. I also drank some coffee, that I so graciously bought yesterday with some-guy-I-don't-even-know's money (gotta pay him back for that), and just generally relaxed.

Momo: Okay…it's ready!

She had made some grilled cheese, with some herbs on top of it, with some bacon even to go with it...

Jack: THAT LOOKS YUMMY! Bacon! I've missed you!

Nana: Whoa! Hold your horses there! There's enough for everyone.

Momo: Oh my, you don't need to fight. I'll serve everyone, don't worry about it.

So she served everyone their food, giving Rito some extra. Go figure, she probably listened to my advice from last night. She definitely ain't given up…

Jack: Hm….hm….HM! This is so good!

Lala: Hey, Jack! You really like to eat, don't you? I'm glad!

Jack: *gulp* *gulp* Ehem…*cough* Yeah…I sure do! Man, I missed bacon…and I've never tasted one so good…thank you so much, Momo!

Momo: *blushes* Oh my, you don't need to thank me…

Jack: Hey, Rito, she's quite the cook, ain't she?

Rito; …yeah…I guess

Jack: Come on fella, be more appreciative! *gulp* I'm gonna eat yours if you don't hurry!

Mikan: Well, if everyone likes Momo's cooking so much, maybe I shouldn't cook anymore…*frowns*

?: Mau mau!

Oh, it's that plant-baby-thing! She went close to Rito holding a 3DS…I think. I guess she wants to play with him.

Rito: Not now, Celine…

Celine: Mau?

Jack: Hey, I don't think I said hi to ya yet! Nice to meet you, I'm Jack!

Celine: Mau mau! *shows the 3DS*

Jack: Oh, that's nice! Hey, you wanna play?

Celine: Mau mau! *nods*

Jack: Hey, Mikan, is it alright?

Mikan: Yeah, why not? Rito's clearly not going to…

She suddenly ran to Momo's side and showed her the console as well. Guess she wants her to play too…

Celine: Mau mau!

Momo: Sure thing, Celine!

Jack: Hey, dad, you're okay with this, right?

Everyone started laughing

Rito: W-what? Are you talking to me?

Okay…time to make his life miserable…

Jack: So tell me…who's the mother?

Rito: *spits all his food* W-what are you talking about?

Jack: Hahaha…never mind…come on Momo, Celine, let's play. I'm done eating anyways.

Celine: Mau mau mau!

She jumped into me and hugged me…such a sweet child

Jack: Sure, sure. *smiles*

Momo: Let's go to the living room.

Jack: Sure.

So we went there and sat in the couch.

Jack: So, what game does she like to play?

Momo: Hm…she likes everything, really. She's surprisingly good at it, too…

Celine: Mau!

We stayed there playing for a while (more like watched Celine play, really). If anyone saw that scene, they would guess we were a happy family. Really, think about it: Celine was sitting there playing, having fun, and Momo and I were at either side of her cheering her on, helping her if she got stuck, all that stuff.

Jack: Hey, Momo, I'm sure you don't really want to talk about it right now…but I'm glad you're feeling better. I know it can be tough to feel shot down like that…but don't blame the poor guy, he's just dumb, he'll wise up eventually.

Momo: Yeah…thanks for your concern, Jack-san. I'm not gonna blame Rito, of course, his innocence is one of the reasons I love him, after all. *blushes*

Jack: That's good to hear. You're a really nice girl, a bit on the crazy side sometimes, though *laughs*. He's lucky to have you, even if he doesn't realize it, which I'm sure he does.

Momo: Thanks, Jack-san…

(Nana's POV)

Well…these two are sure getting along. I don't know why I care though…hmph! Whatever.

… **.**

 **Okay, I'll leave it here. Wow, that got really sappy at some points there. Still, things are happening! I know I ain't showed much about his whole "other dimension" thing yet, but that's coming (soon), don't worry. Anyways, as I said before, please leave your suggestions, criticism, compliments, anything you want in your reviews or PMs. Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey y'all, welcome back to TLR: After Darkness. Sorry I couldn't upload yesterday, was a tough day and I was just dead by the end of it haha, not quite in the mood for writing. By the way, I received a guest review telling me that the Houston Intercontinental Airport I mentioned in the Prologue is actually called George W Bush Intercontinental Airport. I know that, I just wanted to make sure non-American readers could have a decent idea of the location. Anyways, thanks a lot for taking your time to read and review my story, and hope everyone else will follow suit! Reviews or PMs with tips, please, they really help (yeah, I'm gonna keep saying this, lol).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the To Love-Ru franchise**

… **...**

(Jack's POV)

Nana: Hey, you two, are you gonna be here all day or are you gonna get ready to go?

Jack: Go where? It's a red day! We can just kick back and relax all day! Wanna join us? Celine is quite good, it's really fun to watch!

Celine: Mau mau!

Nana: Sorry Celine, but these two bakas have to get ready.

Celine: Mau…. *sad face*

Momo: See, Nana, you made her sad.

Jack: Yeah, you sure did. Mean Nana!

Celine: *assertive* MAU!

Jack: *laughs* Anyways, Nana, what exactly do we have to get ready for?

Nana: The festival, duh! That's why today is a red day!

Momo: Jack-san, do you even have any decent clothes for the occasion?

Jack: What's wrong with my t-shirt? And my shorts? I love shorts, they're comfy and easy to wear!

Momo: Oh my, don't you know you have to dress up for a special occasion?

Jack: Well, my mom used to say that…but my dad always defended my personal style! NO STYLE AT ALL!

Momo: We're gonna need to get you some clothes…

Jack: What? NO! These weren't cheap! And I still gotta pay back Rito's dad for them! I'm never gonna be able to pay him back if I start wasting money like that!

Momo: Oh, you don't need to pay father back…

What? Like I'm gonna borrow money from a space conqueror

Jack: Your father…no not YOUR father, Rito and Mikan's

Nana: She calls him father for whatever reason

Momo: Nana…it's because he allowed us to live at his house. Be more thankful. Also…if I'm gonna be Rito-san's lover, I better get used to calling him that…*giggles*

Nana: WHAT ARE YOU TALK-

Jack: Don't start, you two. Anyways, what's gonna be the deal with the clothes, in the end? Oh, and by the way, I AM gonna pay Rito's dad his money back, because I'm an adult man, not a minor, like y'all, so my well-being is kinda my responsibility. I can't just take the man's money for free!

Momo: You're gonna go and buy some while we get ready!

Jack: I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY! Is that really so hard to understand?

Lala: Oh! I know what to do!

Jack: Hey, Lala. What do you propose?

Lala: Peke can make you some nice clothes! Right, Peke?

Peke: Yes, I can, Lala-sama. You won't be needing me after all.

Jack: Ain't it gonna be kind of a problem for you? What're you gonna do, run around naked?

Lala: Nooo, Rito won't let me! But we have to wear our yukatas, after all!

Jack: Yuka-what?

Nana: From what I heard, it's a traditional Japanese dress, like the better known kimono, only easier to wear.

Jack: Ahhhh…don't you need Peke for that?

Lala: No! Rito's mom made some very nice yukatas especially for all of us! Isn't it cool?

Oh, right, she's a fashion designer.

Jack: Well, thanks! What do I do? Does Peke just make clothes outta the blue?

Peke: No. I need to register a certain item of clothing in order for me to copy it.

Jack: Well…I guess we could go walking around downtown till I find something. Ugh…what a pain. I hate shopping!

Nana: I am not thrilled about this either, but whatever!

Momo: Oh my, you two, don't be so simple minded. You have to look good in a festival! Especially us girls…we must impress Rito-san!

Nana: Why would I wanna impress that beast?

Jack: Maybe you wanna impress me, then?

Nana: *blushes* S-SHUT UP YOU BEAST! *SMACK*

Jack: *laughs* Ah…Lord…that one was worth it! You should have seen your face!

Momo: *giggles* Okay…Nana, we have to go get ready now. Jack, you need to get going too.

Jack: So, how exactly am I gonna carry Peke? Even if I wanted to carry him in my hair, like Lala does, which I really don't…I don't have much hair to begin with, you know?

Nana: Put him in your beard then *laughs*

Jack: Whatever, we are getting a bit late. Peke, you mind walking? We'll figure something out later.

Peke: No, it's alright.

So I left with Lala's clothes robot (or whatever he is) to go walking around downtown, so that he can "register" clothing and then make it appear out of nowhere for me to wear it. Amazing how I'm even getting used to all this nonsense.

Peke: Jack-sama, let me know if there's any clothing you want me to register.

Jack: Sama? I ain't your master. Ain't that reserved for Lala?

Peke: You're my overseer for now.

Jack: Okay…let's see…

We walked for around half an hour, and found nothing. Really, the clothes here range from stuff that you could only ever imagine a Japanese person wearing (really, their sense of fashion is a bit over the top) or something people in New York or Los Angeles would wear. Where's all the country clothing? At least a leather jacket, something.

Jack: Ugh…I'm getting tired. Hey, Peke, do you know if there's any more…American stores?

Peke: Hm…I believe there's one that can be described as that a couple of blocks away, actually. We just walk down this alleyway here and we'll be there even faster!

Jack: Okay!

We entered said alleyway, which didn't quite look like a place you'd wanna be in, to be honest. I'd heard all kinds of stories about shady alleys in American cities, hopefully in Japan it's different.

Jack: Hey, Peke, what is the name of this store?

Peke: …

Jack: Hey, Peke!

He wouldn't respond.

Jack: Did this guy run outta batteries or something?

?: No…I deactivated him, so we would have a chance to speak…

I heard a feminine voice coming from somewhere. I couldn't quite pinpoint where it was coming from…it was strange.

Jack: Show yourself!

?: My,my, you don't need to be so aggressive. If I wanted to harm you I already would have…

Jack: Great, very comforting.

?: Better. You do not need to meet me yet…all you need to know is that I'm a very powerful being, so when the time comes for me to tell you to do something, you better oblige. You are now my servant.

Jack: Hahaha, "servant"? Not fucking likely. I was born free, and I will die free.

?: Hardly. Were you free to choose to leave your world? Were you free to choose to leave your family?

This woman is up to something…

Jack: I don't know what your game is, but spit it out! What do you know about me?

?: Plenty. Regardless, I have said all I needed to say. We will meet at a later time.

Jack: What the hell do you mean? You better not leave, you goddamned-

So…yeah total silence now.

Peke: Oh, I'm back! What happened, Jack-sama?

Jack: I do not know…

Yami: What was that?

Jack: WHAT THE HELL? Where did you come from?

Yami: I was observing you from afar…this is troubling.

Jack: I got that, really, I did. Voices inside my head telling me I'm their fucking SERVANT doesn't seem like the least troubling of situations, DON'T YOU THINK?

Yami: Do you plan to follow her orders?

Jack: What?

Yami: *glares* DO-YOU-PLAN-TO-FOLLOW-HER-ORDERS?

Hell, she's getting scary now

Jack: No way! As I said, I was born free, and I will die free. I ain't no one's servant. Anything I do will be through my free will!

Yami: You say this now. You don't know what you're dealing with.

Jack: Well, you seem to know…care to share?

Yami: I'm not currently at liberty to say

Jack: Fantastic! How, exactly, do you expect me to sleep at night knowing there's, for all I know, some sort of a demon probably living inside my head!?

Yami: I need to leave now. *leaves*

Jack: WHY DOES EVERYONE LEAVE ME HANGING LIKE THIS?

Peke: Forgive me, Jack-sama, but I think we need to hurry up.

Jack: *looks at the time* Oh, crap, it's almost time for the festival. We need to go back home NOW.

Peke: Well…I could transform into Lala-sama's outfit that would allow you to fly.

Jack: Ugh…really? How long will it take towalk back?

Peke: Around one hour.

Jack: ONE HOUR? Ugh…fine, do your thing.

So Peke attached to my hair…no, HEAD, and transformed into the most ridiculous outfit I could probably imagine. But, hey, it had wings!

Jack: *embarrased* Let's go…

So I…flew back to the Yuuki household, entering the house and finding everyone waiting for me in the living room

Nana: Why are you late?

Lala: Hey, he's wearing my outfit! You look so cute in it, Jack!

Jack: Yeah, right, how do I take this thing off?

Rito: What, why are you wearing Lala's outfit?

Jack: I had a little shortcoming…nothing y'all need to worry about.

Better not worry these poor people.

Momo: *giggles* So…are those the clothes you're taking to the festival?

Jack: No…I couldn't find anything. I'm just gonna wear my regular clothes.

Lala: Wait, Jack, a package arrived here for you!

What? A package? Who the hell would it be? I've only been in this UNIVERSE for two days pretty much. And almost everyone I know is in the same room as me right now.

Jack: Let's see…oh, it has a card!

That will solve the mystery!

" _Jack, I heard about your issues from Yami-chan. We'll need to talk about that soon. Regardless, she also told me you didn't manage to find any clothes you liked for the festival, so I got you these for you to look really nice. Knock 'em dead! Mikado"_

Oh, so it's her, huh? What exactly is her relation with this Yami person? And why does she care about me, anyway? Someone else to pay back…

Jack: Let's see what we got here…

I opened the package, and inside there was…a brown leather jacket, a black shirt, a pair of black pants, leather boots, and…a cowboy hat? How did she know? Reminds me of the days in the country with my pops, and going to the rodeo...ah, good times

Jack: W-wow! This feels like something people back home would wear! This is great! I better thank her when I see her!

Momo: Oh my, Jack-san, do you have a secret admirer giving you gifts already?

Jack: Hardly. Anyways, I'll go change real quick and then we'll take off.

I went to the bathroom (as it was closer than my room) to change. I did, and I realized: I feel really good wearing this stuff, it's the only semi-formal clothing I would ever like to wear. I must take after dad more than I think. Whatever, enough reminiscing, let's go!

Jack: Okay, all ready to g-

Wow, I just noticed, the girls are all dressed up too! I didn't even notice with all that happened (you know, the schizophrenia, the weird assassin girl, the flying and the mysterious gift).

Jack: W-wow! Y'all look great! Sorry I didn't notice!

Lala: Come on girls! Let's show the boys how pretty we look with the yukatas Rito's mom made for us!

Momo: Sure, onee-sama.

Nana: Why do I have to show off for these beasts?

Jack: Oh, yeah, that reminds me, where's Mikan?

Rito: She already left with Yami. Said she wasn't gonna miss the whole festival because you were late

Ugh…SHE's gonna be at the festival. Hope there will be no dead people there. Anyways the three princesses stood up, showing off their new clothes.

Jack: Well, I said it once, and I'll say it again, y'all three look really beautiful in those dresses! Right, Rito?

Rito: E-eh, w-what? Y-yeah, s-sure…

Momo: *giggles* Thank you, Jack-san…Rito-san *blushes*

Lala: Yay Rito thinks I look pretty!

Nana: Seriously, it ain't that big a deal...but thank you.

Jack: So, let's get this show on the road!

And so, we all left for the festival, awaiting a whole night of fun and games, and lots of eating, of course! At least I think that's how Japanese festivals work…and that is if nothing strange happens…

… **.**

 **Okay, another chapter right there. That unknown woman who talked to Jack's identity will not be revealed yet, as he has no clue who it might be, although anyone even barely familiar with the plot of TLR: Darkness should know who she is. Anyways, as always, anything you gotta say: review or PM. See ya later!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, y'all, welcome back! Had to take another break again yesterday…birthday party. Another thing, if any of y'all can find an English subbed version of the TLR Darkness 2** **nd** **OVA please can you let me know? Not being able to watch that has been driving me crazy. And, again, anything you want: review or PM. Anyways, let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the To LOVE-Ru franchise.**

…

(Jack's POV)

So we finally made it to the Sainan Shrine, where the festival was held. As you could expect, there's a TON of people here, men mostly dressed in casual wear and women in their traditional dresses. Why did they make me dress up again? What a scam.

?: Hey, Yuuki-kun!

A girl yelled at Rito. I think I might have seen her around school the other day…

Rito: S-sairenji! *blushes*

Lala: Hi, Haruna!

Oh…so this is THAT Haruna…

Jack: *whispers* Hey, Momo, is that Rito's crush?

Momo: Yes, she is! Maybe we should leave them alone!

Wow. This harem thing still surprises me to no end…

Jack: Yeah, I guess…alright, y'all, I'm gonna walk around for a bit! Oh, sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Jack, nice to meet ya!

Haruna: H-hello! My name is Sairenji Haruna!

Jack: Alright, again, nice to meet ya! Anyways, I'll see y'all later!

So, Rito stayed with Haruna and…Lala (for some reason…well she seems to be friends with her), Momo seems to have walked into a…bush (my best guess is in order to spy on them…Jesus) and Nana walked off somewhere. So I was left on my own.

(A couple of minutes later)

Jack: *sniff* Oh, that's the smell of something sweet and fried…

I followed the smell to a small stand selling some sort of fish-shaped pastries, which smelled delicious to be honest.

Shopkeeper: Hello, my friend! Do you want a taiyaki? It's delicious!

Jack: Sure seems like it! Sure…how much will it be?

Shopkeeper: It will be one dollar for a whole bag of taiyaki!

Jack: Man, that's quite the bargain! Sure, here ya go! *hands one dollar*

Shopkeeper: Alright, wait here a second.

Yami: I see you also like taiyaki.

Jack: HOLY SH- You gotta stop doing that! And by the way, I ain't tried it yet, but it smelled delicious indeed!

Yami: I love taiyaki, it's the only thing I eat other than Mikan's cooking.

Jack: Oh, yeah, Mikan. Didn't you come here with her?

Yami: Yes, I did. But I told her I needed to do something, so she left to be with some of her friends.

Jack: Oh…and what might that something be? I hope it ain't spying on me!

Yami: *shocked* How did you know?

Jack: W-wait, I was joking! Good lord, do you have a problem with me or something?

Yami: I do not yet know. That's why I spy on you.

That makes a bit of (disturbing and incredibly creepy) sense, in a way.

Jack: Y-yeah, sure. Anyways, did you come here to buy some of this stuff too?

Shopkeeper: So, here you are! Enjoy your taiyaki, friend! So, is your girlfriend here gonna buy some too?

Okay, mental note: if you're alone with a girl in Japan, people WILL think she is your girlfriend.

Jack: She ain't my girlfriend…*whispers* thankfully

Yami: *blushes* Y-yes I do want to buy some *hands over money*

Shopkeeper: Okay, okay! Coming right up!

Jack: So…I'm kinda on my own here, so I guess we could hang out for a while. If you don't mind, of course.

Yami: Sorry, but I must get back to Mikan, she must be getting worried.

Shopkeeper: Here's you tayaki, miss!

Yami: Thanks. Goodbye.

Just like that, she was gone. Why does she have to be so deliberately enigmatic? I was hoping to ask her what she knew about that creepy woman too…ugh, whatever, someday.

Shopkeeper: Girls, huh?

Jack: I tell ya…

So I kept on walking around. I tried that taiyaki, and it was delicious! Such a sweet vanilla flavor, and let's be honest, anything tastes good when it's fried! Suddenly, I spot some sort of game stand, I guess I should check it out…

Jack: Hey, sir, excuse me. Is this some sort of game?

Shopkeeper: Sure is! What you gotta do is grab this dart gun here, and shoot these 50 paper cups, with one shot each, without missing

Jack: Well, I pride myself on being a pretty good shot…is there some sort of prize?

Shopkeeper: Oh, yeah, of course! The first to be able to win this game, gets the grand prize of 5000 dollars!

Jack: Wow, that's great! I assume no one's won yet?

Shopkeeper: No one's come even close! They might shoot the first three, or none at all in most cases. We Japanese are not used to being around guns after all, I can't even tell you how hard it was for me to find this dart gun! But a fine American man like you should do alright! Think you got what it takes? It's 50 dollars to play!

Jack: Well, it probably did cost you a bunch to set this up…whatever, might as well try! *hands 50 dollars*

Shopkeeper: Good luck, my friend!

Momo: Hey, Jack-san! You're gonna try this game?

Jack: Oh, hey, Momo! You done spying on poor Rito?

Momo: *giggles* You noticed that…yeah, well, I spotted a couple of VMC members close to where I was so I basically run off, and ended up here!

Jack: Yeah, that bunch of fools…anyways, yeah, I plan to take this on!

Momo: Well, good luck!

I grabbed the dart gun from the shopkeeper, and pointed to the leftmost paper cup, and…

Jack: *shoots* Got that one!

Rinse, repeat…second one, third one…tenth one

Shopkeeper: Wow, you weren't running your mouth! Still a long way to go, though!

Jack: Yeah! *shoots* Boom, one less to go!

Still going on…12th, 13th…20th…30th…40th…

Momo: Oh my, Jack-san! You're almost there!

Shopkeeper: Don't get complacent, kid!

Does this man wanna lose his money? Why is HE cheering me on? Oh, by the way, a decently large crowed formed behind me and Momo. I was becoming quite the attraction, it seems.

Jack: You kidding? *shoots* Complacency ain't my thing!

41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th, 45th, 46th, 47th, 48th, 49th…

Spectator 1: Wow, he's down to the last one!

Spectator 2: He's so cool!

Spectator 3: I wish my boyfriend was cool like him…

Jack: Well, down to the last one…*takes aim*…*finger on the trigger*… *BOOM*…

And the last paper cup fell down to the ground, having been hit by the last dart! I won!

Jack: YEEHAW! I can't fucking believe it! I made it!

Crowd: *cheers* JACK! JACK! JACK!

Shopkeeper: Well, kid, as much as I don't wanna get rid of my money, you deserve it! Here you go, the grand prize! 5000 dollars!

Jack: Thank you very much, sir! I would do it again!

Shopkeeper: Oh no, I ain't a bank, boy! I can't afford you playing my game again! So, anyone else wanna try?

A bunch of men run up to the stand to play the game…probably to impress the girls, haha! Who knows, maybe even though he lost all that money, the poor shopkeeper might still make it all back!

Momo: Wow, Jack-san, you were great! Congratulations! How did you learn to shoot so well?

Jack: Something you pick up having your father take you to the range every weekend since you were six. He would sure be proud…

Momo: Come on, no time to be sad, Jack-san!

Nakajima: My lady, what are you doing with this man again?

These creeps again…

Jack: *in a posh British accent* "This man" who apparently has no name salutes you, my most honored member of the VMC! How shall I help you?

Nakajima: I was not talking to you, you pervert! You know very well what you want to do to my…OUR beloved Momo!

Momo: Nakajima-san!

Jack: Momo, you mind leaving this guy to me?

Momo: Fine…

Jack: Hey, buddy, you see that game over there? *points at the shooting game*

Nakajima: The shooting game? What's the problem?

Jack: I just won the grand prize on it. 50 small paper cups shot in a row, WITHOUT MISSING, by "this man". What do you say…I ask the good shopkeeper there to loan me that dart gun, have Momo here tie you up real nice against a tree, and get to practice shooting on a living target?

Momo: *giggles* That sounds fun, doesn't it, Nakajima-san?

Nakajima: W-what are you talking about! Momo, get away from this man, he will hurt you!

Jack: *gets really close to Nakajima* Listen to me, smartass. You keep pissing off Momo and myself, and I'm gonna have to give my little game a try. And I'll make sure to point between your legs, so you ain't ever gonna have the chance to use that "little guy" there. *laughs* Not like you ever were gonna use it already…but that will put it off the table for good. Do you like my plan? Or maybe you wanna leave us alone, and I'll give you a reprieve?

Nakajima: Y-you are much much scarier than Yuuki! Maybe I should harass him…sorry to bother you!

Jack: *grabs him* You didn't seem to listen correctly, punk. Leave Momo alone for good, if you love her as much as you say you do. No harassing Rito, or me, or her, or anyone. Go back to your little club, and fantasize about her all you want, but I ever as much as see you being a pain to Momo or ANY of her friends, and you and I will have a fun time!

Nakajima: Ah…AHHHH! *runs off*

Momo: Well…thanks! He and his friends were getting a bit annoying lately…you just really helped my plan, Jack-san!

Jack: It was nothing! Scaring off stupid punks like him has always been one of my favorite pastimes! I do wonder what you did to make them so obsessed, though…you didn't do anything naughty, now did ya? *laughs

Momo: Not that they know of…*giggles*

Jack: Haha, sorry, don't wanna know! Anyways, we better find the rest of the crew…oh, hey there's Rito! Wait…why is he running?

I noticed Rito was running from something…oh, running behind him was Yami, with her hair turned into a combination of knives, swords and fists, all directed towards Rito.

Yami: I hate ecchi!

Rito: I'm sorry!

He was also running full speed towards our position…

Jack: STOP-*CRASH*

Oh my Lord, that hurt!

Jack: *cough* *cough* Ugh…watch where you're going, Rito!

Rito: I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Ok…just now I notice that as he fell, he somehow ended up with one of his hands on Momo's left breast, and his right hand on my…lesser region

Momo: Oh my, Rito-san, you're so bold…*blushes*

Jack: Okay, okay. Now I'm gonna ask you really nicely. Take your hand, put it in your pocket, and walk away.

Momo: Oh my, Jack-san, are you jealous?

Jack: RIGHT HAND, Momo! RIGHT HAND!

Momo: *giggles* Well, Rito-san, I didn't know you liked boys too!

Rito: W-WHAT? *looks to his right* Oh no, Jack, I'm really sorry! You too, Momo!

Yami: This man's perversion has truly reached the level of a superpower. I must finish him…

Jack: Okay, let me play devil's advocate here! How about you just torture him a bit, but don't kill him? Just killing him is too small a punishment, don't you think?

Yami: Hm…you're right, Jack Klein. I shall do that.

Momo: Hey, Yami, wait! You know he didn't do it on purpose, right?

Jack: Yeah, well, ask me too, because this time, he grabbed onto my balls!

Rito: I said I'm sorry! Next time we have dinner, I'll let you eat all of mine, I swear! Just don't let her do this!

Jack: Okay, Yami, you can release him. Not eating seems like a good enough punishment. Letting me eat double is enough of a bail out payment, too.

Yami: Very well. *releases Rito* By the way, Jack Klein, Doctor Mikado said you should meet her at her clinic tomorrow after school. Goodbye.

So…she left, again. Without explaining. Getting tired of that, to be honest.

Rito: Ugh…she was gonna kill me back there!

Jack: I doubt it. I would have killed you if she wasn't there, though, to be honest. Anyways, where's Lala and your friend?

Rito: Lala said they needed to talk in private…something about a confession? I didn't know Haruna liked someone…*sad face*

Jack: Hey, I know! In these kinds of situations is when a drink works best! Let's go find somewhere to buy some beer, and drink away all our problems! I'll buy!

Rito: Are you sure? Do you even have any money?

Momo: Oh, he didn't tell you. Jack-san won that shooting game there, and got 5000 dollars!

Jack: Yeah, I just need to set aside about 500 dollars to give back to your old man for that time I went shopping, and that's it! WAY more than enough left over for a few beers! What do you say? Momo, join us too! You seem like you could use a drink as well!

Nana: Hey, guys, here you are!

Mea: Hi, Rito-senpai, Jack-senpai! Does any of you want to lick me?

Rito: W-what are you talking about, Mea?

Jack: Yeah, that seems to be her pastime, asking people to lick her…anyways, these two can join us, I guess!

Rito: I didn't agree yet…

Nana: What are you talking about? What can we join?

I explained her about my winning the shooting game, and about my plan to have us all enjoy this beautiful summer evening by drinking a bunch of beer!

Mea: Oooh, that's that drink you said you liked! I wanna try it!

Nana: Wait, we can't do that! We're minors!

Momo: Oh my, Nana, calm down. It's normal for humans our age to try alcohol…besides Jack-san will buy it, so there will be no problem.

… **...**

 **Okay, end of chapter! I loved writing this! Jack showed his badass side for the first time on the series, and scared off that guy from the VMC! And next chapter seems like it will be even better…they're all gonna get drunk! Remember, aliens should react differently to alcohol than humans! Okay, not gonna spoil anything, so I'll shut up. Anyways, review or PM (as always), and see y'all later!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey, y'all, welcome back! Second day in a row I'm updating! No crap to stop me today! Anyways, let's keep this short. As always, review or PM for anything you need to say about the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the To LOVE-Ru franchise**

…

(Jack's POV)

Cashier: Wow…that's a lot of drink you got there.

Jack: Well, a couple of my friends are kinda down at the moment so I thought I'd buy some beer and help 'em forget all their pains!

Cashier: *laughs* Alright, just press that button there and you're good to go.

Yep. The almighty "button" that proves you're not underage. Never gets old.

Jack: Sure thing. Here's your money.

Cashier: Alright…good to go! Have fun!

Jack: Thanks, have a nice evening!

Alright, time to walk back to the shrine! We found a nice secluded area behind where all the stalls are where we can have some privacy and enjoy ourselves!

?: Hm, you're carrying quite a load there.

Jack: Ah! What the-? It's you…

?: Shouldn't you be happier to hear from your master?

Jack: I'm really not. I didn't expect you to just show up in the same day. And you're not my master.

?: *laughs* So you say…

Jack: Yeah, well, I'm gonna try to have a fun time, so if you were to leave me alone at least till tomorrow, I would appreciate it.

?: Oh, but what's the fun of having a servant if he tells you what to do?

Jack: Yeah, why don't you get yourself a servant, then?

?: Oh…we'll speak again, don't you worry. Remember what I said before.

She just vanished.

Jack: Creepy woman…

Okay, seems like I'm almost there now…

(2 minutes later)

Nana: Hey, beardie, what took you so long?

Jack: Carrying four six-packs with no help whatsoever! You could maybe say: "Oh, I'm so glad Jack made it! Thank you so much for buying and carrying this for us!"

Nana: Hmph. Whatever.

Momo: He's right, you know? You could use to be more grateful, Nana.

Nana: WHY YOU-

Jack: No fighting, please! Anyone yells and they get struck in the head with a bottle, understood?

Suddenly I became these girl's father, apparently

Rito: So…isn't this a bit much? That's about…24 bottles?

Jack: Oh, don't worry, I will probably chug most of them myself. This is light beer, too, so it will be alright. *pops a bottle* So, who wants to try first? Rito, you don't count, cause you're human, and you probably know how it tastes.

Mea: Me! I wanna try!

Jack: Okay, first call, first serve. Here ya go!

Mea: *gulp* *gulp* Hm…this is pretty good!

Momo: Jack-san, can I talk to you for a second, in private?

Jack: Ugh…fine. Serve yourselves for a second.

We walk for a couple of steps till I'm sure the others can't hear

Jack: What did you want?

Momo: Can you help me get Rito-san drunk? Maybe he will show his carnivore side then!

Jack: I'm not gonna be responsible for a bunch of teens having an orgy in the middle of town, Momo! You wanna get him drunk, do it yourself! Also…it's just beer for god's sake! Odds are y'all will shit yourselves before you get drunk anyways!

Momo: Fine, let's go back.

We walked back to our little spot, and noticed to our surprise that Mea and Rito were gone.

Jack: Hey, where's Mea and Rito?

Nana: Mea said she needed to take care of something important, and Rito said he had to find Haruna and Lala.

Jack: Wait…those five empty bottles…was that all you, Nana?

Nana: Well…Mea did drink one, but the rest…yeah, it was me, so what?

Jack: Oh, nothing, nothing! You might wanna pace yourself though…this is the first time you're drinking after all…

Nana: You can't tell me what to do!

Jack: Fine, don't cry to me afterwards!

Momo: Oh my, Nana, you're quick! I wanna drink too!

What did I get myself into just now?

(30 minutes later)

Nana: *hiccup* So…this idiot *points at Momo* used to get us *hiccup* in trouble all the time with Zastin *hiccup* so big sister made her inventions *hiccup* go crazy to get us out of trouble!

Jack: *laughs* Sounds like Lala, alright! Did this Zastin guy get pissed off at her?

Momo: Oh no, not Zastin, *hiccup* but father really did! I love onee-sama…

Nana: Yeah *hiccup*, she's great…

Jack: And how is y'all's dad? I know he's this great conqueror and all, but how is he, really?

Nana: Father…he's always doing his job *hiccup*…or looking up girl's skirts…*hiccup*…he's a beast…just like Rito

Momo: Rito-san will be a great king…*hiccup*…and I will be his lover…*blushes*

Yeah, I'm not sure about either one of those things…

Lala: Hey, Momo, Nana, Jack, ohio!

Jack: Ohio? I'm from Texas…but what does that have to do with anything?

Nana: It means "hi", you baka!

Lala: Huh? What are you doing? What's that thing?

Jack: It's beer, Lala! You want some?

Lala: No, I'm looking for Rito! Did you see him?

Jack: Well…he went looking for you…after that…no, I ain't seen him.

Lala: Oh, too bad! He must confess to Haruna, so we can get married!

Momo: H-he was gonna confess to Haruna? What?

Nana: T-that beast! We *hiccup* must stop him!

Jack: Sure. Walk 500 metres without falling and then we'll see…

Nana: I-I sure can…*stands up* see? One step at a time…*THUD*

Jack: Ugh…maybe this was a mistake…

Lala: Nana! Are you okay?

Nana: Big sis…*snores*

Jack: Don't tell me I'm gonna have to carry these two around…

Momo: Not me…I must help Rito-san!

Okay…Momo seemed able to stand up and walk just fine. I thought this was a case of alcohol affecting devilukians differently…but maybe Nana just can't hold her liquor!

Jack: Hey, Lala, can you stay here and look after Nana for a while? I'm gonna have to go with Momo to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

Lala: Sure! Tell me how it went!

Well, she's cheerful still…

Momo: Okay, Jack-san, let's go!

Jack: You do realize we have no clue where Rito is, right?

Momo: I don't care…my harem plan will be set in motion if the confession happens!

Jack: Yeah…right.

(5 minutes later)

Jack: Still no trace…

Momo: *yawns*…

Jack: Hey, are you alright? Do you want to go back home?

Momo: No…I must find Rito-san…*stumbles*

Jack: *catches her* Whoops! There ya go! Can you walk, or do you need help?

Maybe she ain't that fine after all…

Momo: *coughs* No…I'm fine!

Haruna: Yuuki-kun…I always wanted to-

Momo: Hey, hear that? That's Haruna! And Rito must be with her…we must get closer!

Jack: Slow down there, cowgirl! You will leave your face marked on the floor if you run like this! Take your time.

Momo: Well, we have to get closer!

Jack: You made me do it…*picks her up*. Okay…top speed!

We made it to Rito's and Haruna's location in a second…and I was also tired as hell

Jack: Huff…huff…alright, we're here *puts her down*.

Momo: Shhhh, listen!

Jack: Alright, your highness! Want a massage, too?

Momo: SHHHHH!

Rito: What did you want to tell me, Sairenji?

Haruna: *blushes furiously* I-I always…I…I…

Get on with it already, Jesus!

Haruna: I LIKE YOU YUUKI-KUN!

Rito: *blushes* Eh-eh…w-w-what? S-sairenji…y-you like m-me?

Momo: *giggles* It's gonna happen…

Haruna: Y-yes…Y-Yuuki-kun

Rito: W-well…I-I…I…..l-like…you…t-too

Well, took ya long enough!

Haruna: Hm? R-really?

Rito: …yeah…s-so…anyways…

Kiss her, you fool!

Haruna: Y-yeah…

Rito slowly started approaching Haruna…is he gonna do it? When did I turn into such a nosy bastard? He took her hand…and it looks like he's gonna do it…

Momo: GET AWAY FROM HIM!

Wha-

Rito: What are you doing here, Momo?

Jack: DON'T DO ANYTHING YOU'LL REGRET, MOMO!

Rito: Jack? What are you two doing here?

Momo: Get away from Rito-san! I'm in love with him too! I should be the one confessing to him! Why did you reject me, but you approve of her?

Jack: She said she came here to help you…and I was here to stop her from doing anything stupid…she clearly failed…and I failed even worse.

Rito: MOMO! What are you talking about?

Haruna: W-what is going on?

Momo: *cries* WHY, RITO-SAN?

Jack: Come on…let's go home…you'll regret this…

Momo: NO! I NEED TO KNOW!

This is bad…

Jack: MOMO! Look at me! *grabs her* Look at me…you're not feeling well. Let's go home…you'll be better tomorrow…you don't wanna do this!

Momo: *cries* SHUT UP! I-I-…

Jack: Rito…can you take Haruna home? I'll take care of this, I'll promise. It's all MY FUCKING FAULT after all…

Great idea. Have a bunch of underage teenagers from an alien race drink alcohol…what could possibly go wrong? IDIOT!

Rito: What about Nana? Where is she?

Jack: Lala's with her, don't worry.

Momo: *cries* Why…WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME, RITO-SAN? WHY? I PREPARED THE WHOLE PLAN TO BE ABLE TO BE LOVED BY YOU AT LEAST A LITTLE BIT…BUT NOT EVEN THAT…

I've never seen her this angry…this could be potentially dangerous…

Jack: Rito…leave NOW.

Rito: Okay, okay. Sairenji, let's go!

Sairenji: Y-yes!

So they took off…leaving me to calm Momo by myself…

Jack: Hey…hey…it's alright…

Momo: *cries* No it's not! You don't know how it feels…you're so perfect! Everything goes right for you!

You missed the part where I left my family, my world, my universe behind in the blink of an eye without me choosing. Also, having this great day turn into this doesn't seem PERFECT to me…but I won't tell her that, of course

Momo: You don't know what it's like to be rejected day in and day out! I always act happy…like I don't even care…like I'm just happy to have him smile at me…or be my friend…but always hoping *cries* ALWAYS HOPING HE WOULD LOOK AT ME LIKE A WOMAN…

Jack: Hey, sit down, I wanna show ya something…

Momo: WHAT?

Jack: Just…let me show ya…maybe you'll feel better

Momo: *sobs* FINE. *sits*

Jack: *sits next to her* You see that star right there? The big, bright one?

Momo: W-what is it?

Jack: When I was little, my dad had to go off to war. I, of course, didn't understand why, being a little child, so I was very sad. I thought I would never see him again…so the night before he left, he told me:

*FLASHBACK*

 _Jack's dad: Son…you see that star there? The big, bright one?_

 _Jack: *cries* What do you mean?_

 _Jack's dad: Anytime you feel sad…or you miss me…I want you to look at that bright star in the night sky…and I promise you…I'll be looking at the same night sky. That way, we won't really be apart, we will be together at least for a second. And I promise you this, son, I will be back._

 _Jack: DADDY! *cries*_ _I'm scared!_

 _Jack's dad: I'm scared too son…but I must do this…for your sake…for your mother's sake…for everyone's sake…_

*FLASHBACK*

Jack: *smiles* I might have gotten a bit too nostalgic there…but the point is, every time I looked at that star since, even when he had already come back, I felt some sort of peace…like my troubles all melted away. And now…I have faith that this same sky, is the one that my folks are looking at back home somehow. Do you ever miss your dad, your mom?

Momo: *sniff* Y-yeah…I guess…they were always away though…don't get me wrong, I get that they need to work hard for the Empire, but I still always missed them, you know? Even though my mom always called and came visit, it's hard growing up without your parents around, you know?

Jack: Okay, can you promise me something? How about you try the same advice my old man gave me? Anytime anything bad happens to ya, just look at the night sky, and imagine that somewhere in the universe, your mom, or your dad, are looking at the same sky you are…it will help you remember that you're loved, that you're not worthless…even if you feel like you're not worth much…there's still people out there that care for ya. Wow, I got really corny now, didn't I? *laughs* So much for a big burly guy with a beard, huh?

Momo: *chuckles* Yeah…*sniff*, I guess so!

Jack: Alright, then! What'cha say we get you home now?

Momo: *snore* *snore*

Well, seems like she fell asleep…at least she seems alright now!

Jack: Oh, damn! Better call Lala!

*RING* *RING*

Lala: Hi, Jack! How did it go?

Jack: Well…that's a topic for another time. Long story short, I'm with Momo in the grass here, and she kinda fell asleep. Are you still with Nana?

Lala: I took her home already, why? Is Momo alright? What happened?

Jack: I'll tell ya later…thing is, what should I do? Do I carry her home?

Lala: *thinks* N-no, it's probably best if you spend the night there with her, I'll be there early in the morning to pick her up, alright? Can you do that?

Jack: Okay…sure. Nana's fine, right?

Lala: Yes, don't worry, Jack! I'll see you later!

*CLICK*

Jack: Uff…these girls sure are a handful…well, might as well get comfortable. *lays down*

Momo: Hey, Jack-san…

Jack: W-what is it? Do you need anything?

Momo: Thanks for caring for me…

Jack: *pats her head* No problem…just get to sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day.

… **...**

 **Wow, drama, drama, and more drama! Got really corny too, Jesus! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this emotional chapter here. How will these events affect Momo's plan? Is she even gonna stick with it? Find out in the following chapters of TLR: After Darkness! See y'all later!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello there, welcome back to To LOVE-Ru: After Darkness! Hope y'all recovered from the drama fest that was last episode! Also, thanks to the guest reviewer that told me to search for the OVA on a certain site (unsure if I can write it or not, so I won't), yeah, that's where I usually watch anime, and they ain't uploaded it yet, for some reason. About the app…I don't have and Android device at hand currently so I ain't gonna be able to check that. Thanks anyways, though! The rest of y'all: do the same, review or PM. Nothing else to say, so let's rock and roll!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the To LOVE-Ru franchise**

…

(Jack's POV)

?: Wakey, wakey!

Jack: Ugh…mom, leave me alone! It's early!

?: If you don't wake up, I'll have to punish you…

Jack: Fine, take away my Xbox, I don't care...wait, why am I laying on the grass?

?: Oh, seems like you finally woke up!

Who the hell is that?

Jack: You're not mom…what the hell? Who are you?

?: Oh, you already forgot about me? That's not a nice servant…

This weirdo…

Jack: Oh, it's you. Couldn't wait till I woke, huh?

?: Nope! By the way…I see you had some fun last night…

I wouldn't call it fun by any measurable amount…

Jack: What the hell do you mean? What part of that was fun? The yelling? The crying? What was SO FUN?

?: Well, you DID sleep with her, didn't you? *giggles* That must have been fun…

Jack: Haha, hilarious! Now, could you please tell me what you're doing here?

?: No, I can't! Just passing by…see you soon!

Again…just…whoosh, gone!

Momo: *yawn* Ughhh…I feel bad…

Jack: That hangover sure is a bitch, huh?

Momo: W-what are you doing here?...W-we didn't…right?

Jack: Don't worry, your chastity is still ripe for Rito to take!

Oh…shouldn't have brought that up

Momo: Thankfully! My plan would be ruined if we did!

Jack: So…I take it you don't remember anything?

Momo: What do you mean by that, Jack-san?

I don't know if I should tell her…

Lala: Hey, guys! There you are!

Saved by the bell…

Momo: Hi, onee-sama…please don't yell…

Lala: What's the problem, Momo?

Jack: Ah…she has a bit of a headache. To be expected, really.

Lala: Why? Did you get hurt?

Momo: N-no…

Jack: She had a bit more to drink than she should have…same as Nana…ignoring my earlier warning. Also, Lala, I need to talk to you. In private.

Momo: I-I'll stay here, you two go and talk…

Lala: Wait here, Momo!

Momo: Onee-sama…volume control…

Lala: Sorry!

Jack: Anyways, we'll be right back.

We walked a couple of feet away from Momo.

Jack: So, I figured you'd wanna know about last night.

Lala: Oh, yeah! How did it go? Did they confess? Did they kiss? I'm so happy!

Jack: Just listen for a second, okay?

Lala: Hm…sure!

I told her about everything that happened after I left her to care for Nana. Momo barely being able to make it there, Haruna confessing to Rito, them being about to kiss, Momo interrupting them oh so loudly and all the drama afterwards

Lala: Oh…that's not good! No wonder Momo's feeling down!

Jack: She doesn't remember a thing, though. She's just hung-over. Do you think I should tell her what happened?

Lala: Hm…maybe…but shouldn't we wait until she feels better?

Jack: Yeah, but what about Rito? I assume we're gonna go back home now…he was there! Things will probably not be the same. She'll notice that. She ain't a dumb girl.

Lala: Well, she's my sister, after all!

Jack: That reminds me…how's Nana?

Lala: She's sleeping like a baby! She hasn't woken up since you left with Momo!

Jack: Wow.

Lala: Well…about Momo…we could try to see if she remembers, if she doesn't, we just leave it there. I'll talk to Haruna to make sure everything's alright with her!

Jack: Well, I guess that'll have to do…

We went back to Momo to try to see if she remembered anything, as we discussed, and apparently she only remembered up to the point where Rito was getting ready to kiss Haruna…that might be worse than not remembering anything at all

Jack: Are you sure you don't remember what happened afterwards?

Momo: *thinks* Hm…well…I do remember you telling me a story about your dad, and falling asleep after that

Jack: Do you remember why I told you that?

Momo: Well…I think I was sad…but why? My plan is almost coming to fruition!

Jack: So, to recap, you don't remember anything between Rito and Haruna getting ready to kiss each other and me telling you a story, only that something made you feel sad. Can you imagine what it might be?

Momo: …no…I can't, sorry.

That whole scene obviously WAS caused by the alcohol, just up to which point that was the case is important. You know what they say: drunkards and children can't lie.

Jack: Well…you'll remember eventually. Lala, care to take us home?

Lala: Sure, I present to you…chooo-chooo-bike-kun!

She then pointed at some sort of pink tricycle, with three seats and what looked like an engine pouring pink smoke…must be one of her inventions

Jack: Ugh…why do I feel I'll turn into Elton John if I get into that thing…whatever, beggars can't be choosers. Momo, you need help going there?

Momo: No, I can walk, Jack-san.

Lala: Let's go!

We got into that thing, buckled up, and got ready to go.

Lala: POWER UP!

She pressed a button and that damn thing of hell started going at about 150 mph! Crazy shit!

Jack: WHOA, LALA, SLOW DOWN!

Momo: Onee-sama…it's making me dizzy…

Lala: Oops…the brake broke!

Jack: WHAT? FIND A FUCKING WAY TO BREAK OR WE WILL DIE!

Lala: Peke, what do I do?

Peke: Lala-sama, the best idea is to jump out of it, crashing will be worse!

Jack: Wait a second! That I survived a plane crash doesn't mean I wanna try my luck at jumping out of a…motor vehicle at 150 mph!

Lala: Sorry, but we'll have to do it! On the count of three! One!...

Jack: Okay, Momo, hold onto me, alright? When I jump, you damn better jump too!

Momo: O-okay…

Lala: Two! THREE! *JUMP*

Jack: LET'S GO! *JUMP*

Momo: *JUMP*

We jumped straight into the pavement while that crazy machine kept on going. Hopefully no one will be hurt by that thing (that would be a miracle and a half…)

Lala: Hey, are you two alright?

Jack: *cough* *cough* Yeah, I seem to be…HOW? I don't even have a scratch! Again!

Then I noticed Momo was on top of me…and her face was a bit TOO close to mine

Jack: H-hey…are you okay?

Momo: *blushes* Y-yeah…

…

Jack: Not that I don't like having a cute girl on top of me…but you should probably get up for now

Before something else starts getting up…

Momo: S-sure…

Suddenly I realize that by some sort of miracle we landed EXACTLY on the Yuuki residence's doorstep

Rito: Hey, what was that noise?

Lala: Choo-choo-bike-kun's breaks malfunctioned so we had to jump off!

Jack: Yeah…just like any other morning. You just get up, ride on a pink motorized tricycle, and jump off while going at 150 mph. Lovely.

Rito: Wait, Jack, are you alright? These two are devilukians, so they're more resistant…but you should be dead!

Jack: And I should also be in my own universe. Shit happens.

Rito: Oh…h-hey, Momo…

Momo: *gets close to Rito* Hi, Rito-san! How did it go with Haruna-san?

Rito: Erm…w-what…f-fine…

Momo: Hmmmm? Did you do anything you don't wanna tell me? *winks* You're so bold, Rito-san!

She clearly remembers squat, and she also is somehow feeling better now. I wonder if it was the high speed crash or the possibility (imaginary, of course) of her harem coming to fruition that snapped her out of it.

Jack: Yeah…this is gonna need some explaining. Hey, why don't you two go check up on Nana? I gotta talk to Casanova here.

Lala: Yes, Momo, let's go!

Momo: I'll talk to you later…Rito-san

We walk inside the house and sit down in the living room

Jack: You might have guessed she doesn't remember a thing about what happened last night.

Rito: Well…can you really explain what happened last night? Why was she so angry?

Gonna have to be frank here…

Jack: She was drunk and she loves you! That's why, you dense bastard!

Rito: W-what?

Jack: What you heard. Seriously, you would be funny if this was a TV show, but this is for real. Cut the crap, Rito. You must surely know there's a bunch of girls in love with you. You MUST have noticed.

Rito: Well…Momo says so…

Jack: Yeah…she does…know why? Let me ask it this way: Why do you think she prepared her plan? Clue: she already said why.

Rito: Hm…she did say it was in order to make a lot of girls happy…but…

Jack: Yeah…keep going…

Rito: I don't really think they're that many…

Jack: *FACEPALM* I..I've been here for two days…TWO FUCKING DAYS, and I see it clear as snow. You've been in this quagmire for God knows how long…and you have no idea. Ridiculous…I'm gonna answer the question for you, genius. You ready?

Rito: Sure…

Jack: She wants to be loved by you at least a little bit, even accepting to share that love with up to ten girls, give or take. TEN. Let that sink in…

Rito: …she really…loves me that much?

Jack: Yeah…Lala loves you too, Haruna loves you too, a bunch of girls love you too. None of them really went out of their way to build a GODDAMNED HAREM, just so they would have the chance to be loved by you, though…okay, I'll give Lala a pass as she's your probable bride-to-be, but still…

Rito: B-but…I love Lala…and S-sairenji…

Jack: Wait a second. Are you even on board with the harem plan? You don't give off the impression that you are.

Rito: I-I don't know…it's just everything just happens! Suddenly one day I go from regular teenager to future King of Deviluke, having a bunch of aliens living under my house. Then one other day I'm supposed to be involved in some harem plan, helping former space assassins adequate to their life on Earth while dealing with their former master…all while having the ability to trip every two steps and crash into girls, who proceed to slap me, kick me, punch me or run amok!

Jack: Well, that does seem like a bit of a tough time...oh, crap, we have to go to school! Will I even have time to have breakfast?

Rito: *checks watch* Well…it's 7:30…maybe a quick coffee, or a glass of milk? Hurry, though!

Jack: GODDAMNIT, not going without my coffee again! Can you check if Momo and Nana are gonna be going to school today?

Rito: Sure!

I hurry into the kitchen to at least serve coffee in a cup, put it in the microwave and almost swallow it whole!

Mikan: Hello, Jack. How was your evening?

Jack: Just lovely. Sorry if I can't talk much, but I'm kinda in a hurry here

Mikan: Yes, I know. By the way, Rito told me what happened…it was only a matter of time, really. He's too naïve…

Jack: Amen to that. *Serves coffee* Well, I talked to him already, so I hope I got some sense in his brain, at least a little bit. Anyways, as I said, in a hurry here.

Mikan: Oh, sorry!

Rito: Hey, Jack, they're saying they're feeling alright now, so they'll go! Oh, hey, you do know you have swimming class today, right?

Jack: *Puts coffee in microwave* What? What the hell am I supposed to wear?

Rito: Oh, there's some shorts as part of the school uniform, don't worry about it…

Suddenly Momo and Nana came downstairs, all dressed up already

Nana: Hello everyone!

Jack: Oh, hey, Nana! You're doing better, I see

Nana: RITO, THERE YOU ARE, YOU BEAST! *SMACK*

Back to normal, I see…

Nana: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HARUNA? WHY WERE YOU ALONE WITH HER?

Rito: Ouch…what do you mean? Who told you that?

Nana: I was supposed to stop you yesterday, but I fell asleep!

Don't worry, Momo got the job done for ya

Momo: Oh my, Nana, don't be such a prude. Young love is a beautiful thing…*blushes*. Right, Rito-san?

Rito: I-I guess so…hehe…

Lala: Ohio! Good morning, everyone!

Jack: We just saw each other…

Mikan: Lala, did you even have breakfast?

Lala: I ate a dark matter sandwich in my room already, Mikan, so don't worry!

Jack: D-dark matter sandwich? Can you even eat dark matter? What the hell? Anyways, coffee drunk, so I guess we should get going now, right?

Everyone: Sure!

And so one of the toughest nights and mornings came to an end, making way for another school day…who knows what crazy nonsense will happen afterwards...

… **.**

 **So, another chapter done! This one ain't nearly as great as the last one…but sometimes things gotta move at a slower pace, I guess. We got a swimsuit episode coming up, though! I know y'all can't see the swimsuits, but this will hopefully make for a fun chapter! See y'all then!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello, y'all, welcome back to To LOVE-Ru: After Darkness! Note: I watched the OVA. Granted, it was with Spanish subtitles, and I have a VERY basic understanding of the language, so I couldn't quite follow the plot a lot. Not that it matters…a decent chunk of it was basically hentai. Seriously. Anyways, no more canon spoilers, let's get to the story! As always: reviews or PMs appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the To LOVE-Ru franchise**

…

(Jack's POV, in school)

Honekawa-sensei: Y-your teacher i-is g-going t-to be m-missing t-today, so I'll be y-your t-teacher for n-now

How can this poor man still be a teacher, he can barely speak!

Honekawa-sensei: T-today I w-wanted to t-talk about w-western h-history…m-maybe our w-western transfer s-student w-would like to p-participate?

Jack: You mean me? Well, if you're more specific, I'll be glad!

Finally a topic I can address. Maybe I can stop looking like an absolute fool.

Honekawa-sensei: Y-you're from t-the United S-States, right? T-tell the c-class about t-the American R-Revolution.

Jack: Well, alright…

Well, I gave a full-on presentation on the American Revolution, pretty much. Talked about things like No Taxation Without Representation, the Boston Tea Party, the Continental Congress…

*Riiiing*

Jack: So on the Fourth of July 177-

Nana: Cut it out, Jack, everyone already left!

Jack: Huh? But I didn't even get to the Declaration of Independence!

Did I say full-on? Nope. Didn't have enough time.

Nana: Seriously, how can you know so much about some stuff and not even know Newton's laws? Humans can be strange…

Jack: Physics is boring, history is not! That's why.

Honekawa-sensei: T-thank you J-Jack Klein. W-wonderful job, I h-hope I c-could listen t-to you f-finish, t-though.

Jack: Yeah…I hope I could have finished too…ah, well, some other time!

Nana: You don't need to…

Jack: Nana, it's important that people learn about our count-…oh.

It just hit me. We're not even IN America. Jesus…

Nana: Are you gonna get nostalgic again? Do you need to talk about something?

Jack: No…not really. Thanks for worrying, though. *smiles*

Nana: I-It's not like I'm w-worried about you! W-why would you say that?

Jack: There's better ways to not care about other people other than actually caring about them, you know?

Nana: Hmph…

Momo: Hey, you two, we need to get to swimming class! Oh, right, Jack-san, do you know where the boys' locker room is?

Jack: Not a damn clue. I'll find my way there, though, don't worry.

Of course she would know where the boys' locker room is. How would she spy on Rito otherwise?

Momo: Are you sure? Well…alright, see you later!

They took off for the girls' locker room, I assume. It just hit me, though: I'm not exactly friends with any of the men…BOYS here. The only ones I'm even acquainted with are the ones in the VMC, too, which leaves us on less than friendly terms, I assume. Well, might as well follow suit.

Yami: Jack Klein.

Jack: FU- Yami! Stop that!

Yami: Are you going to swimming class?

Jack: Well, trying to! What are you up to?

Yami: Doing the same as you.

Jack: What do you mean?

Yami: Going to swimming class. I am in your class after all.

Jack: What? How come I've never seen you?

Granted, I've only been coming here since Monday (two days)

Yami: …I choose when to actually go to class.

Jack: Yeah, yeah. Deliberately enigmatic. Got that. Anyways, gotta find my way to the locker room, so I'll be seeing ya!

Yami: Jack Klein. Don't do anything perverted in the pool. Understood?

Jack: I'm not Rito! If I do anything perverted, it will at least be on purpose!

Yami: You have been warned.

After several minutes of walking around the campus, I made it to the locker room, finally.

Jack: Well, guess this is it…

Nakajima: Ugh…it's you.

Jack: Why, you seem moody. Are you constipated, by any chance? *laughs*

VMC Member 1: Have more respect for the President of the VMC, you pervert!

Jack: I'm a pervert? Okay. Can you imagine Momo naked?

They all proceeded to fantasize with a mix of nosebleeds, drool, even some fainted.

Jack: Yeah, I was the pervert, right? Oh, you'll see her in a swimsuit today, too! If any of y'all can swim for more than two inches without fantasizing, you get a cookie!

Nakajima: Why don't you join us? We could use a guy like you, that's actually friends with Momo!

Jack: *takes off uniform* If none of you are actually friends with Momo, you are probably doing something wrong, buddy. Maybe making cults after people doesn't make them very happy. Who would have thought?

Nakajima: U-ughh! Put your t-thing away! Be more discreet!

Jack: This is the male locker room. If I can't undress here, where would I do that? Jesus, y'all are a bunch of sissies. *Puts on swimming shorts* Happy?

Nakajima: Hardly. But why do you hate us so much? Do you want to keep our beloved Momo all to yourself?

VMC Member 2: Yeah, that's right!

Jack: Okay, let's go with that. Do you think that if I wasn't "interfering in your activities" any of y'all would have a chance with Momo? Haha, funny.

Nakajima: Yeah…she's in love with Rito-senpai for some reason. I don't understand why, he's a useless pervert! I must make her see-

Jack: No. You must not make anyone see anything, pal. If you can't understand why she might like Rito, I suggest you go back inside your clubroom and keep fantasizing like the man-shaped failures y'all are. Anyways, I'm all dressed up, so I'll head out. And any of y'all tries any funny business, y'all answer to me. Understood?

VMC: U-UNDERSTOOD!

I got out of the locker room through the opposite door I came from, and got out into the pool. I gotta say, it's pretty big for a High School. I saw Nana sitting by herself nearby, probably the first one to dress up, just like myself.

Jack: Hey, Nana!

Nana. H-hey…

Jack: Whoa, what's wrong? You look kinda down.

She immediately looked down into her chest area…

Nana: *blushes* N-nothing! I'm totally fine!

Jack: No you're not, you ain't fooling me.

Nana: UGH! These girls all talking about their chests growing, IT MAKES ME ANGRY! WELL FORGIVE ME FOR BEING FLAT!

Jack: *bites back laughter* H-hey, Nana…don't let dumbass girls get to ya. It's not like you've been asked to join a cult or anything…

Nana: WHAT are you talking about?

Jack: Oh, nothing. Just wondering why Japanese fertility rates are so low…anyways, as I said you can't let these girls' opinion matter. You know what I always do when someone says something that pisses me off?

Nana: What?

Jack: See this finger? *shows her the index finger* You point it straight at their faces, without saying a word. It won't make you many friends, but it's a great thing to do!

Nana: D-do you think…women should have big breasts?

Screw my advice, right? Well, she's learning a bit, I guess!

Jack: Not necessarily. Some women can look very cute without having a huge chest. Look at you: I certainly wouldn't call you bad-looking, would you?

Nana: *blushes furiously* H-h-h-huh? Wh-what are you s-s-saying!?

Momo: Oh my, what is going on here?

Nana: NOTHING

Jack: You heard the girl…

Mea: You're not doing anything shameless to Jack-senpai without me, are you?

Nana: SHUT UP!

Yami: I warned you…

Jack: OH NO! No, I didn't do ANYTHING, Nana, tell her!

Look who I'm asking…

Nana: *blushes* H-he didn't…do…ANYTHING *hides head between her legs*

What? She bailed me out? That's something…

(Outside the boys' locker room)

Nakajima: Hm…this guy sure is popular, no wonder he doesn't wanna spend time with us…

VMC Member 3: We're better than him though! We are the only ones with a pure love for our Momo! That guy just sucks anyways!

Nakajima: You're right! VMC! VMC! (He is talking to her while we're here, though…)

(Back to Jack and Co.)

Teacher: Alright, class, time to start! First of all, I wanna see the boys swim from one side of the pool to the other as many times as you can for 5 minutes.

Jack: Sure thing.

Rest of the boys: Ugh….

Jack: Pssst. You'll be able to impress Momo if you do well, boys!

Nakajima: Yes, we must do our best!

VMC Member 4: We must not falter!

Oh, you will.

Teacher: Ready, set, go!

I jump into the pool and in about 30 seconds I had already swimmed back and forth from one point of the pool to the other…this is just weird.

Jack: Round 2, fight!

And I go again. Again, similar time. And again, and again. In the end, I manage to swim back and forth from one side of the pool to the other 10 times…

Nakajima: Huff…huff…huff…how many…times…did you…guys…do it? I managed 3…

VMC Member 1: Wow, that's great! As expected of our President! I barely made it to two…

VMC Member 2: I couldn't even make it back in time for one…

Nakajima: Hey, Jack, how many did you do?

Jack: Ten, why?

Nakajima: *jaw drops* HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO IMPRESS OUR BELOVED MOMO LIKE THIS?

Jack: Talking to her, maybe? And not as a member of the VMC. You know, just have a conversation with her. Can't be that hard.

Nakajima: *blushes* N-no, I can't do that!

Jack: Why? What a chicken. So much for you "eternal love for your beloved maiden"…ugh, whatever, I'm gonna go sit somewhere.

So I sit next to a wall and watch the girls go at it now. They all do really well (well, the ones I know, anyways), not surprising considering two of them are living weapons and the other two are the daughters of a galactic conqueror.

Yami: Jack Klein. Your performance was way over the level of achievement even the strongest humans have attained. Can you explain how you achieved that?

Jack: I'm not sure. It's just…it came naturally. Strange, too. I was never THAT good at swimming. I would usually come in third or fourth…but never like this!

Yami: Remember you must speak to Doctor Mikado today. Tell her about all these strange occurrences, Jack Klein.

Jack: Sure thing.

Nana: Wow, Jack, you kicked ass out there! How did you do it?

Jack: I just…did it. Can we talk about something else...answering the same questions over and over ain't good for my health.

Momo: *giggles* Well, how about this?...What do you think of our swimsuits?

Mea: Yes, Jack-senpai, am I cute? Does it make you wanna lick me?

As Momo and Mea said that, Yami gave both of them a disapproving glare, and proceeded to stare at me with a "step-over-the-line-and-I-will-kick-your-teeth-in" face.

Nana: *blushes* M-Momo…what are you doing?

Momo: *giggles* Oh my, Nana, you aren't embarrased, are you?

Gee, you think?

Jack: Anyways. You four all look great in your swimsuits, Momo, thanks for asking. Now, Yami, please, can we agree that that was a very chaste response, which will not require you to murder me?

Yami: Very well. You will be spared. You're not my target, after all.

She must be a lousy assassin if she ain't killed her target yet, despite "actually seeking to kill him"…which we all know ain't true. Anyways, the swimming class went by pretty uneventfully from then on: did a couple more exercises, beat the hell out of the other men…BOYS (still gotta get used to that distinction, they're way younger than me, after all) in my class, had fun with the girls during breaks, and then left.

(Outside the school campus)

Momo: Hey, Jack-san, are you going to Mikado-sensei's house?

Jack: Yes, I am. Why?

Momo: Do you know the way?

Jack: Clearly I don't. She didn't even leave me directions, after all.

Momo: Maybe I should go there with you…if you want.

Jack: Well, I sure don't mind, but even if I did…I don't really have much of a choice, right? *laughs*

So we set off for Mikado's house, hoping to unravel some of the mysteries that have been eating at my brain for the past couple of days. Probably won't get much on the way of answers, she's just a doctor after all, but maybe I'll get some insight…

…

 **Okay, there ya have it, another chapter! I realized I didn't do enough of the whole Nana's breasts thing in this story, so I thought I'd write about it in this chapter! Next one will be pretty important, as y'all probably figured…anyways, see y'all later, and have a great time!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey y'all, welcome back to another chapter of TLR: After Darkness! I'm gonna be outta town for the rest of the month, so expect my uploads to be a bit more erratic in their timing, as I'll basically just write when I have a bit of time. Don't worry about it, though, I'm having great fun writing this, so there'll be no serious hiatus. Anyways, thanks to all of y'all for continuing to read this story, and leave a review or a PM if you need to tell me anything.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the To LOVE-Ru franchise.**

…

(Jack's POV)

Jack: So, about how far from the school is Mikado's place, actually?

Momo: Not TOO far…it will take us about 30 minutes to get there, pretty much.

Jack: Far enough for me. Jesus, I've walked more since I got here than I did all my life…

Momo: Hey, Jack-san, I have something to ask you…

Jack: What is it?

Momo: Can you tell me what happened after the festival? I can't seem to remember…and I want to know.

Jack: Alright…you're gonna have to promise to not freak out, got it?

Momo: Sure, is it bad?

Why would I say that if it wasn't bad?

Jack: Judge for yourself…alright. Thing is: after you saw Rito was about to kiss Haruna, you…kinda yelled at her to get away from him. It kinda went downhill from there…you asked why he accepted her and not you…all yelling, by the way. I told 'em to leave, which they did, and you kept telling me about how you only made your plan in order to be able to be loved by Rito even if you had to share him with other girls. And…you remember the rest.

Momo: *looks down* … … … What do I do now?

Jack: Beats me. I tried to talk some sense into Rito's head, but that's a hit and a miss, really. Well…just try to be normal, I guess. That's the best I've got.

Momo: Wow…Rito-san saw all that…I wonder what he thinks of me now…

Jack: God only knows what goes on inside that guy's head. But I got the message, though.

Momo: What message?

Jack: I should NEVER piss you off. You can be quite dangerous while angry, you know?

Momo: *giggles* Yeah, not many people know that! And I didn't even use my plants…

Jack: What plants?

Momo: I can command plants I've met throughout space to attack based on my command through my D-Dial.

Jack: Wow. Definitely not gonna mess with you now. Although seeing as I now seem to have superhuman abilities…try not to mess with me either. The only thing that has hurt me since I came here is Nana punching me.

Momo: *giggles* That Nana…I think she likes you!

Jack: Hold on there, Cupid. Harem making activities are only available for harems of which Rito is the head. So don't even try.

Momo: Oh my, Jack-san…may you like her too?

Exactly HOW did she get that from my response?

Jack: Please do elaborate.

Momo: You were very defensive, Jack-san. That's usually a good sign! And you can't tell me you don't look at girls, can you?

Jack: Christ alive! Of course I look at girls, Momo. It's just being away from your own universe for just a few days doesn't make you think about getting a girlfriend or anything like that! Sorry to burst your bubble, though. And Nana is into Rito, after all, same as everyone else here, anyways.

Momo: Ohh…are you jealous of Rito-san?

She must be up to something. She can't just be grinding my gears like this for no reason whatsoever.

Jack: Fine, I'll bite, again. Why exactly do you say that?

Momo: Well…he is liked by a lot of girls! Doesn't that seem reason enough?

Jack: No it does not. Poor guy doesn't seem to be enjoying himself a lot.

Momo: That's because he hasn't become a carnivore yet.

Jack: So you plan to make him into one…if you ain't managed to do so already, I don't have high hopes for ya.

Momo: What do you mean, Jack-san?

She's gonna make me say it.

Jack: Well, you're pretty easy on the eyes, and you're laying all over him day in and day out, and still can't get him to consciously lay a finger on ya. That…that's…I'm sorry, I don't have an adjective to describe that that doesn't question his sexuality.

Momo: *blushes* I-I appreciate your compliment, Jack-san…but you can't do that!

Jack: Do WHAT?

Momo: H-hit on me like that. It's vital for the plan that you don't do that!

Wow.

Jack: You basically forced me to say it…whatever, ain't gonna fight. Sorry, Momo, I did not mean to hit on you. I just stated a fact. Deal with it as you want.

Momo: A-anyways! Mikado's house is just up ahead!

We approached a pretty big house, which Momo mentioned was Mikado's place, and rang the doorbell.

Mikado: Coming!

Jack: She's got a pretty nice house, huh?

Momo: …

Ok, fine. You want to play it like that.

Mikado: Oh, hello, Jack! And Momo, too! What brings you here?

Jack: Well, SOMEONE didn't leave me directions to her house, so she had to tag along to show me the way.

Momo: …what he said.

Mikado: Hmm…do I sense some sort of discord between you two?

Jack: I don't know. Ask her. Anyways, you wanted to discuss something?

Mikado: Oh, of course! Come in!

We walked into the house, into the spacious living room. Again: pretty nice house. Being a doctor must pay as well in Japan as in America.

Mikado: I wanted to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind. Should we talk in private?

Jack: No need. I ain't got nothing to hide, and Momo is a friend, anyways.

Momo: We're friends?

Jack: Well, I'd like to think that!

Momo: …

Mikado: *cough* Anyways, shall we get started? First of all: have you suffered from any injuries recently?

Jack: On the contrary: I seem incapable of being injured. Just today I fell of a motor vehicle going at 150 mph, with THIS ONE *points at Momo* falling on top of me too, and got out unscathed. Might have something to do with why I survived the plane crash.

Mikado: Hm…I might have been right after all…Jack, may I take a blood sample from you?

Jack: Sure.

She did all the necessary preparations, and after the whole ritual tried repeatedly to stab me in the arm with the syringe, to no avail.

Mikado: Hm…that settles it.

Momo: What's the problem, Mikado-sensei?

Mikado: Seems my theory was true…Jack. It seems you've been…altered, for lack of a better term.

Jack: What the hell are you talking about?

Mikado: While you certainly are still a member of the human race…it looks like you have several physiological differences. For instance: your extremely hardened skin. Normally humans don't have that…but several alien races have found ways to engineer members of their species to be more agile, stronger, or sturdier, to name some examples. It's not unlikely that humans found a way to do the same thing…but the motive remains unknown.

Jack: I know you said the motive remains unknown…but might you have any clue as to how this ties into my leaving my universe?

Mikado: Hm…no clue as to that for now. It wouldn't be a stretch to believe that the same people that modified your body were responsible for your journey between dimensions. It's likely they did the modifications before the plane crash, if you weren't modified by then, you would have died for certain.

Jack: The plane crash…how? How did the plane travel between dimensions? How could it have been equipped with that ability without anyone being the wiser? That doesn't seem like a simple task: it would have cost not to mention the decades of research, but also gazillions of dollars, an immense amount of time to build it, and the secrecy would have had to be way over the top.

Mikado: Yes, that is still a mystery indeed. That brings me to another question: Yami mentioned something about you talking to yourself. Exactly why do you do that?

Well, this is awkward…they're probably gonna think I'm mad…but I gotta be honest.

Jack: Well…there's this woman who talks inside my head, tells me to be her servant. I always tell her to fuck off, but she's pretty persistent.

Momo: *eyes widen* It couldn't be…

Mikado: Seems like it. It makes sense now. We may have a potential culprit for your situation, Jack.

Jack: What? Is that woman behind it all?

Mikado: Unlikely…she is pretty powerful, but I don't think she has the power to pull someone here from another universe. The people that created her, though…

Momo: I thought they disbanded after father ended the wars…

Jack: CONTEXT, PLEASE!

Mikado: Oh, sure! Sorry, Jack!

Jack: You might want to start by telling me exactly who this woman is.

Momo: She is someone called Nemesis. She is Yami-san and Mea-san's old master. The interesting part for your case is: she controlled Mea by living inside her body. Also, she has always wanted to make Rito-san her servant…

Jack: I understand why the first part might be important…she might be trying to do the same with me. Maybe my being resistant to her dominion stops her from actually controlling my body. But the second part…what does Rito being her potential servant have to do with me?

Mikado: It leaves us with two non-mutually exclusive hypothesis as to why she decided to control your body: she was aware of the organization's attempt to make you into a living weapon, and thought that as she lost her past two living weapon servants, she might as well get herself another one; and/or she saw the same qualities she saw in Yuuki in you.

Jack: Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's that about trying to make me into a living weapon?

Mikado: Your resistance to physical hits is unseen in any of the species currently known in the galaxy, not to mention humans. You're even more resistant than devilukians. There can only be one explanation for such modifications having been made: turning you into a "defensive" living weapon.

Jack: I see…Yami and Mea are clearly offensive minded. Maybe they wanted to try something different this time…but why me? What's so special about me? I'm just a regular good ole' boy from Texas! I mean, we ARE quite the sturdy folks, but really…

Momo: Hey, I have an idea. Maybe I could ask father for insight on this issue. He fought this people, after all, so he might know their motivations better than any of us ever could.

Mikado: You forgot what happened the last time he was here? We can't have him testing Yuuki again.

Momo: Well, I wasn't around here then, after all! But I thought a better idea would be to actually head to the castle ourselves.

Jack: Well, I'm sure out of ideas, so if your father is the great conqueror you say he is, he must have great insight in his former enemies.

Momo: Well…we shall do that, then. Warning, though…father is a bit of a…acquired taste.

Jack: Oh, whatever. Just…what was that about him testing Rito?

Mikado: Just this one time when he told Rito that he needed to become the greatest man in the universe if he wanted to marry Lala…and planned to destroy Earth if he failed.

Jack: …Actually he doesn't seem quite unlike my own dad…I could see him doing something like that if he had a daughter *laughs*

Momo: We should tell Zastin to get us there, then. He's always at father's manga workshop.

Jack: You're confusing me with this calling to different people "father"…but I'm pretty sure you mean Rito's dad. That actually works out great, I planned to pay him back the money he lent me.

Momo: Again, you don't need to pay him back, Jack-san.

Jack: Again, I do need to pay him back, Momo. I'm a grown man, I gotta take care of myself, or at least try to help out the people that help me. If he doesn't want me to give him the money, I'll just use it to pay some bills.

Mikado: Wow, you're so kind…

Jack: It's not kindness. It's basic decency. It's been instilled on me from a young age. And I'm thankful for that…I wouldn't wanna be a leach…also…what was that about me being similar in some way to Rito?

Mikado: *giggles, looks at Momo* You both know what it is…I won't spoil it!

Jack: Oh, bullshit!

Momo: Huh? Mikado-sensei, what do you mean?

Mikado: As I said, you already know it, albeit unconsciously. Anyways, you two should probably get going, it's getting late.

Jack: Yeah, sure. Thanks for everything, Mikado.

Momo: Really, thanks!

Mikado: No problem. Remember to contact me if anything comes up. See you at school!

And so, we left Mikado's place.

Jack: When do you think we should leave for your planet?

Momo: We should probably go see Zastin tomorrow morning…they barely sleep in that place, but they're in a really bad mood in the night…so I recommend we wait till tomorrow.

Jack: Duly noted. By the way, thank you for helping here, you really didn't need to.

Momo: Oh, Nemesis is a huge obstacle for my plan, so I really want to deal with her once and for all!

Should have figured this was all because of her plan…well, that's who she is, she just can't help it.

…

 **Well, I promised this chapter would be pretty important, and hopefully I delivered. I'm kinda starting to set up the appearance of the main villain, but I'm not sure exactly when he'll show up. I've got some pretty cool ideas for his/her character. Anyways, I'm done here, so I hope y'all have a great day, and I'll see y'all next time!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello y'all, and welcome back to another chapter of TLR: After Darkness! Thankfully, I managed to find some time to write, so no unusually long wait for a new chapter for now. Oh, also, I got a guest review where the reviewer said he was tired of Momo's harem plan and wanted it to fail. You see, the problem is there's something called the canon, and the harem plan is very important to the character of Momo in said canon. I can't just have her throw it to the crapper because I feel like it. It IS necessary for stories like this to have the characters be at least a little OOC, but I can't just do away with vital parts of their personalities just like that. I hope you understand, and if any of y'all have similar complaints, be sure to leave me a review or a PM!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the To LOVE-Ru franchise.**

…

(Jack's POV)

Rito: So, what did Mikado-sensei tell you?

Jack: Well, it's a long story…

Nana: Well, tell it, you baka! We wanna know!

Jack: Fine, fine! So…

I told them about my superhuman resistance, the fact that I was probably engineered, Nemesis, the organization, and the plan to ask the King of Deviluke for help.

Lala: You're gonna ask father for help? That's so cool!

Rito: *laughs nervously* N-Nemesis…what is she up to?

Nemesis: Well, well. Looks like my cover has been blown.

A tan skinned girl materialized outta thin air into the living room where we all were. My best guess is this is the infamous Nemesis.

Jack: So, you finally show your face, huh? Can't say it's a pleasure to meet you.

Nemesis: Oh, but you're my servant. You should be delighted to meet me.

Rito: You too, huh?

Jack: NO! I'm no servant of yours, lady! And you better tell us all where the hell you got that idea of making me your servant from!

Nemesis: Well…I can do ALL sorts of fun stuff with you…

Then she proceeded to…enlarge her breasts and put them straight in my face.

Nemesis: Like this! Tell me, aren't you enjoying yourself right now?

Jack: I'm not having sex with a psychopath…that never ends well. And I know from experience…

Nemesis: What a shame. Too bad the other girls here don't offer the same service though, huh?

Nana: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? DO YOU WANT ME TO BE A PERVERT LIKE YOU?

Nemesis: Well, Nana, I could certainly expect chastity from you, but your younger sister over there…

Momo: What are you saying? You know my body will only be taken by Rito-san!

Wow. And here I thought I would get some answers outta this bitch.

Nemesis: Hardly…he is my servant, after all, he is all mine! Right, Rito?

Rito: *blushes* E-eh-eh…

This is one of those situations that make Rito's brain go BSOD.

Jack: Okay, okay! People's chastity aside, do you have anything important to say, Nemesis?

Nemesis: I'm just here to give you a warning. Stay away from the organization. Think that you're messing with people that created me, Golden Darkness, and Mea; made you into a living weapon, and transported you to this universe.

Jack: What's your endgame in all of this?

Nemesis: I have said all I needed to say. We shall speak soon.

So…she vanished.

Mikan: Is that Yami-san's master?

Rito: Y-yes…

Jack: Why the hell did she warn me? It stands to reason that this "organization" would be dangerous. And why the hell does she care what happens to me?

Momo: *frowns* She likes to play around with her servants…she's probably messing with you, Jack-san.

Jack: Yeah, but, as I said, it sounded like a reasonable warning. That's what scares me the most.

*Riiing*

Mikan: I'll get the door! *Opens door*

Yami: Hello, Mikan.

Mikan: Oh hi, Yami-san! What brings you here?

Yami: I sensed Nemesis' presence. Was she here?

Jack: Yeah, she just took off.

Yami: What did she say to you?

Jack: She warned me against going against the organization that created her, you and Mea, and, as I just learned from Mikado, also turned me into a living weapon.

Yami: So…they turned you into a living weapon. That explains your excelling in physical activities beyond the range of human abilities. And I will warn you as well: stay away from the organization. These people aren't even psychopaths, they're the very definition of evil. You don't want to mess with them.

Jack: That's why I shall procure the help of the biggest galactic empire, the Kingdom of Deviluke.

Yami: Hm…that might improve your chances a bit. Remember: they have the capability of making living weapons. I thought they had disappeared after the wars ended…perhaps they were only in hiding. It's impossible for me to know exactly what weapons they have at their disposal. Even with the help of the King of Deviluke, the odds are stacked heavily against you.

Jack: Hold your horses. I didn't quite say I was gonna go after them. I'm just gonna go to the King to procure some information on these people. Shall the need arise to confront them, I shall not hesitate, though.

Yami: Very well. Then your fate has been decided. It is your choice. I must leave now. Mikan, I will speak with you tomorrow.

Mikan: Okay…well, bye Yami-san!

Nana: Wait, if you're gonna talk to father, someone should go with you! It's dangerous for you to meet him alone.

Jack: I have superhuman resistance, remember? Also, I was gonna ask this Zastin fella to take me there. He seems to be one of the King's trusted men, so if I'm presented by him there should be no problem.

Rito: Jack. Seriously, Gid is very dangerous. Did anyone tell you about him threatening to destroy Earth?

Jack: Yes, Mikado told me. What is it?

Rito: …

Lala: Come on, Rito! I know father can be hard to get along, but he's a great person! I'm sure Jack will get along with him just fine!

Jack: Don't worry, fella! I'll make sure to send you a postcard from Deviluke, if you want!

Momo: Still, Jack-san, I think it is a good idea to be accompanied by at least one of his daughters. That way you'll gain his trust more easily…

Rito: Didn't work for me…

Momo: …Anyways, I propose I accompany you to the castle. Onee-sama is gonna be busy tweaking her inventions, so she can't go, and I'm the one who attended the meeting with Mikado, so…yeah.

Nana: No way! If father likes him, he'll try to fix you up with him! That can't happen! I should go instead…

Jack: Whoa, whoa, ladies, hold on. Didn't y'all bother to think that both of you could tag along? Sometimes it seems like y'all two just WANNA fight, seriously…

Nana: Hmph, fine! B-by the way, I am not going there to help you! I-I just miss father, that's all!

Jack: Yeah, sure…anyways, it's kinda late, so I'm gonna hit the sack. I rather head over there early in the morning, so y'all better do that as well. And, before y'all ask, Mikado texted me saying she'll talk to the principal about us missing school for a couple of days.

So after that, we all went to our respective rooms (yes, including Momo) and slept soundly. Come morning, I did my usual breakfast ritual of drinking my coffee and eating some toast with the whole household, only after that we headed over to Rito's dad's manga workshop instead of school. It didn't take us (me, Momo and Nana) too long to get there.

Momo: Hello, father!

?: Oh, hi, Momo-chan! And Nana-chan too, what a surprise! I really needed some help around here…oh, and you must be Jack, the new man around the house! I'm Yuuki Saibai, Rito and Mikan's dad, pleased to meet you!

Jack: *shakes his hand* Pleased to meet ya too! Please allow me to say how thankful I am for allowing me to stay in your house. Oh, and about that time I had to go shopping, here's your money back. *hands him 500 dollars* I really appreciate your help, but I don't wanna be a leech.

Saibai: Look at this man, a true gentleman! You can tell he wasn't raised by me, right? *laughs* Anyways, you don't need to pay me back, but if you feel it's the right thing to do, maybe you can help out around here instead!

Jack: I insist on the money, and I'll be sure to drop by someday. But I wanted to talk to a man called Zastin…is he around here?

Saibai: Oh, yeah he's right there! *points at a White haired muscular guy sleeping on the floor with ink all over his clothes* Zastin, wake up, we have visitors!

Zastin: H-huh? Did we miss the deadline? Oh…Momo and Nana, glad to see you! Who is this man?

Momo: He's Jack-san. He is living with us in Rito-san's house after he had a little…"accident", and he was hoping to have an audience with father. Maybe you could help out with that?

Zastin: Hm, Momo, you know your father is a very busy man. Jack, was it? Is the business you need to discuss with Gid-sama of great importance?

Jack: It is, yes. I'll spare you the details, but it involves the Organization. Yes, THAT one.

Zastin: Those people…I thought we defeated them. Gid-sama would probably be very interested to know what you have to say about them. Maul, Smutts take care of the operations here, I must travel to Planet Deviluke right now.

Maul and Smutts: Very well.

Zastin: Very well, Jack, we will travel to Planet Deviluke where I shall ask Gid-sama if he's available for an audience with you. Momo, Nana, I take it you two are coming along.

Momo & Nana: Yes!

Zastin: Very well, we shall head to my spaceship!

Jack: Thank you very much. This means a lot.

Saibai: Goodbye Momo-chan, Nana-chan, Jack. Be sure to drop by soon!

So we walked into a tall building nearby, headed on to the roof, and climbed into what I assume was Zastin's spaceship. Never in my life did I ever dream that I would get to travel throughout space in an actual spaceship. Puts all the sci-fi movies I've watched back home into perspective…

Zastin: Very well, we shall arrive in Planet Deviluke in 20 hours thanks to recent advances in warp technology. By the way, I shall give you a stern warning…behave yourself in front of Gid-sama. He is the King of the Universe, and he deserves due respect. He also has little patience for those who do not offer said respect, and weaklings, as Rito-dono learned…

Momo: Hey, Zastin, I wouldn't call Rito-san weak if I were you…did you forget he was the one who brought Yami back from her Darkness form?

Nana: That was because he is a pervert! He is obviously weak!

Momo: Oh my, Nana, are you trying to hide your love for him again?

Nana: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, YOU BAKA!?

Jack: Hey, Zastin, were they always like this?

Zastin: Sadly, yes. I tried to educate them to the best of my abilities, but there's only so much you can do when their parents aren't around. Thankfully Lala-sama always managed to calm them down…they could get really violent!

Jack: Oh, I know that, you don't need to tell me! They also told me a story about one time Lala let her inventions run amok to save her sisters from being scolded by you*laughs*

Zastin: Of course they would remember that! Lala-sama was always very kind, especially to her sisters. She gets that from her mother…you've heard of her?

Jack: All I've heard is she's the one in charge of diplomacy for the Empire, always away on diplomatic trips to other planets.

Zastin: That's mostly true. You see…she is a Charmian. A race that has the capability to completely dominate the opposite sex just by having them listen to her voice. And it is said that if any man sees her uncovered face, they will completely fall for her, becoming a lustful beast. For obvious reasons, the first of her abilities make her the perfect diplomat. The second…is more of a curse.

Jack: Hm…I see. But I don't think any of her daughters inherited said abilities, am I right?

Zastin: Well, Momo and Nana's abilities to speak to plants and animals respectively are a result of them being of charmian descent, so I wouldn't say you're right. Lala didn't though, which is strange, considering she is the one most physically similar to her. They all inherited a lot from Gid-sama too: Lala has incredible ability and power in combat, which she put to the test in her fight agains the Golden Darkness, Momo gets her bloodlust from him, and Nana his temper.

Jack: So that's how the Deviluke managed to conquer the whole galaxy…you have Gid, probably the most physically powerful man in the universe, and…

Zastin: Oh, her name's Sephie, by the way.

Jack: And Sephie, probably the most able diplomat in the universe teaming up and taking control of an Empire. That seems like the perfect combination.

Zastin: You seem to be quite knowledgeable, Jack. May I ask where you achieved your great insight? It is strange for a human your age.

Jack: Well, I've been watching the news with my dad since before I watched cartoons, also he taught me a lot about the realities of war when he came home from Afghanistan. And a lot of it is my own research.

Zastin: Maybe Gid-sama will take a liking to you after all. Despite your obvious difference in social standing, your family and the Deviluke Royal Family don't seem very different.

Jack: Yeah, I guess so!

And so the trip went on. Momo and Nana kept fighting over completely unnecessary crap, and Zastin and I talked about several topics, from life inside the castle, anecdotes about the girls growing up, to the Galactic Wars. All in all, a pretty entertaining time. Not to count the fact that I'm aboard a FUCKING SPACESHIP. And as we neared ever closer to Planet Deviluke, I wonder exactly how our meeting will go…

…

 **Well, there's another one! Warning: the next chapter will probably take a bit longer than usual, because as well as being pretty short on time currently, I'm gonna have to read the manga to get further insight on Gid's character and also learn about Sephie's character, whom I know only through the TLR wikia and TV Tropes page. Enough for a very small description, but not for introducing the character to the story. I hope y'all understand, and I'll see ya next time!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello, y'all, welcome back! I did my homework, read the manga up till the big fight (no spoilers, if you read the manga, you know what I'm talking about) which should be enough to grant me the ability to write about the Deviluke Royal Family. Hope I don't screw it up! Anyways, any complaints or anything, review or PM.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the To LOVE-Ru franchise.**

… **...**

(Jack's POV)

So, after hours of travelling through space we made it to the Royal Palace in Planet Deviluke. As you could expect…it's a pretty big place. Half of Waco could probably fit inside this thing, if not more.

Jack: Wow, Nana, Momo, y'all grew up here? It's huuuuge…it looks like you would need to drive to the bathroom, pretty much.

Momo: *giggles* It's big, isn't it. But we only lived in one section of the castle. We sometimes went around to play…but mostly stayed around our rooms.

Nana: Hey, Zastin, are we gonna be able to talk to father too?

Zastin: I don't know. I shall ask him, but I'm not even sure he'll be able to have an audience with Jack here, and that's the most important thing.

Jack: Wow…you'd think that even as a King your family would take priority…

Zastin: Yeah, well…Gid-sama always did things his way. Try not to mention that when you talk to him, though…okay, we're almost at the Throne Room. You three stay here, I'll speak to Gid-sama.

So Zastin walked up a set of stairs that seemed to reach into the sky and opened a big metallic door, which I assume is the entrance to the King's Throne Room.

Nana: Hmph, just typical of father, not having time to meet with us.

Jack: You don't know that…but that does strike me as…irresponsible. I don't care if you're the King of the Universe, if you're a father, that's your most important job!

Momo: That's why Rito-san would make a great King…he's as strong willed as father, but also really caring and compassionate …*blushes*

Jack: *whispers* Quick question, Momo, does your old man know about the plan?

Momo: WHA- no! No way! He would take me away from Earth in a heartbeat if he knew I was planning something like that!

Zastin: Alright, Jack, you have been awarded an audience with Gid-sama. He ordered that you make it brief, too. So keep that in mind.

Nana: What about us?

Zastin: He said that if he has time afterwards you two can meet him.

Jack: Well, Nana, Momo, I'll see y'all later!

Momo: Good luck, Jack-san!

Nana: Hmph…yeah, good luck. I-it's not like I ca-

Jack: Nana, it's fine. Thank you.

Zastin: *observes the two princesses* Hm…*cough* anyways, shall we go?

So now it was my turn, along with Zastin's again, to climb those gargantuan stairs. By the time I made it to the entrance, I was starting to sweat.

Zastin: Alright, I shall leave here. Remember all I told you, and for the love of God, don't make Gid-sama angry.

Jack: Sure, I'll see ya later.

I proceeded to open the large door in front of me, and entered a room about the size of a football field. In the other end, as you could expect, you could discern a big golden throne, and a man sitting on it. As I got closer, I saw he was a young man, with red eyes, black spiky hair, and a pretty lean physique. He was also holding a glass of wine, and had a very uninterested look on his face. You could never guess this man is King of the Universe…

Jack: Excuse me, sir.

Gid: Yes, yes, let's leave pleasantries aside. You know who I am, and I know who you are. Tell me: exactly what are your ties to the Organization?

Jack: Straight to the point, I see. Very well…

I proceeded to tell him the whole story about my "abduction", being turned into a living weapon, my defensive abilities…the whole thing.

Gid: Hm, that's concerning. Very well, I shall have my best men working on this. Are we done here?

Jack: With all due respect, sir, I don't think you're quite understanding how grave the situation is.

Gid: Why? Why should it matter to me that you've been turned into a living weapon or that you miss your family? You're probably just another weakling…my daughters show me nothing but disappointment when it comes to men, after all…

Jack: Hold your horses. You might be King of the Universe, but you're not disrespecting me to my face.

Gid: *stands up from his throne* Are you defying me, earthling? What do you want? Do you want to be King as well? Too late, a weak earthling became a candidate way before you did, so you're kinda out of the game.

Jack: I don't want that you egotistical idiot! Does it not concern you that an enemy you just defeated is BRINGING PEOPLE FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE AND TURNING THEM INTO LIVING WEAPONS?

Gid: So you come into my Palace, into my Throne Room, and insult me to my face? Is that it?

Jack: That's how it turned out, I suppose. Sorry to bother you.

Gid: …I like that! You're not a babbling idiot like Yuuki! You seem like a strong earthling!

Zastin: Gid-sama…the Queen requires your presence.

Gid: Women, huh? I better make my way to her before Sephie has my balls. Tell you what, I'm not good at this diplomacy nonsense. I'm a soldier. Just talk to Sephie, she'll arrange whatever it is you need.

Jack: Very well. A pleasure t-

Gid: Cut the crap, earthling! I don't like polite people. You don't conquer planets by being polite.

Jack: Very well. Gid, I think you are an egotistical piece of crap who spends all his time sitting on his ass instead of ruling his Kingdom like he should.

Zastin: JACK! YOU MUST NOT TALK TO GI-

Gid: Shut up, Zas! You sure have balls, earthling. Maybe one day we'll march into battle together! Anyways, I'll go speak with the Queen, you can head there afterwards. Just follow Momo and Nana, they know the way.

So he left in a hurry to meet his wife. Even the most powerful man in the universe is fearful of his wife. I can't help but find that hilarious.

Jack: *laughs* Jesus…

Zastin: What was that all about, Jack?

Jack: Well, speaking to the King in his language, that's all. He told me to meet with the Queen in a while. What should I do while I wait?

Zastin: The princesses went to each of their rooms. You can wait there. I shall let you know when the Queen is available.

Jack: Very well. Where's their rooms?

Zastin: Oh, of course. Just walk down that hallway, and you'll reach three doors. Each has one of the princesses' names, meaning it's their room. For example, if the door reads "Lala", it means the room is-

Jack: I got it, Zas, I'm not an idiot.

Zastin. Why do you call me like that, suddenly? It would be dangerous to have you around Gid-sama for long…anyways, time is your own to spend. I shall take my leave.

So Zastin took off. I guess now I gotta go to either Momo's or Nana's room. This feels like one of those choices in visual novels…get into one route or the other.

Momo: Hey, Jack-san, over here!

Alright, you just made it easier!

Jack: Alright, Momo, what do you need?

Momo: *giggles* Nana needs your help with something…

Oh God, what are these two up to now?

Jack: Sure…should I come in?

Momo: Why, of course!

I stepped into Momo's room, which was…big, to say the least.

Jack: Whoa. I could fit my old house into this room.

I'm already calling it my old house…I'm getting so far removed from my past life now.

Momo: Well, I am a princess after all! Anyways, Nana here has something to ask you, right Nana?

Nana: *blushes* N-no! I-I have n-nothing to say to you!

Jack: Okay, then. Your face tells me otherwise, though.

Momo: Oh…you didn't wanna ask him about that, then? Maybe I should do it for you?

Nana: I-I already told you! I have nothing to say!

Jack: What are you two talking about?

Momo: *giggles* I caught Nana here trying to use all my makeup…to look pretty!

Nana: *blushes furiously* DON'T SAY LIES, YOU BAKA!

Momo: So…she wanted to ask you what she should do for men to think she's pretty, right Nana?

Jack: Alright, y'all two want my honest opinion?

Nana: *looks intently at Jack* N-no…

Jack: Alright. You don't need to put on anything. You're pretty just like that.

Nana: *face red as bacon* W-w-w-wh-wh-at?

Momo: Oh my, Jack-san, you're such a player.

Jack: Not so. That's just the God honest truth.

I'm surprised Nana ain't hit me yet…

Momo: Nana, are you alright?

Nana: You…you…YOU BA-

Zastin: Excuse me, the Queen would like to speak to…wait, what is going on here?

Nana: Screw you, Zastin!

Zastin: Wait, wait, I didn't do anything! Anyways, as I was saying, the Queen would like to speak to Jack here, so I'll borrow him for a while.

Momo: Go ahead, Zastin-san. Nana and I will stay here…talking about things *giggles*

Nana: I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU!

Jack: Hey, Zas, we should get outta here before we become collateral damage.

Zastin: Yeah…probably. And I still don't know why you call me like that…

We made our way through endless hallways to a room similar to the throne room, but with a table in the middle and a bunch of chairs. I guess this is where diplomacy is conducted.

Zastin: I supposed I don't need to warn you about the fact that you MUST NOT look at the Queen's uncovered face should anything happen, right?

Jack: Yeah, I got that.

Zastin. Okay. I shall be out here should you need anything.

I got inside said room, closing the door behind me. Inside, was a woman immensely similar to Lala wearing a veil over her face. Guess I know who that is.

Jack: Excuse me, ma'am.

Sephie: Oh my, you don't need to be so formal! *smiles* Jack-san, right? Nice to meet you!

Wow, she's like the polar opposite of her husband.

Jack: Alright, shall I call you Sephie, then?

Sephie: Yes, of course! I'm your friends' mom, after all! I heard you're taking care of Momo…how is she doing…you know, with her plan?

Jack: Oh…you know about that? Well…gotta be honest…it's going about as good as you could expect.

Sephie: Yeah, I imagine. Sooner or later she'll figure out her feelings, that's why I told her to go on with the plan. If I made her stop it…she would never realize her true feelings for Rito-san, now would she? Maybe you can help her out with that too.

Jack: Well, I've been trying, but she's a stubborn one. She gets that from her father, I take it?

Sephie: Oh, that Gid…yes she does. Nana does even more, though…Lala is the only one that takes after me in that aspect.

Jack: *laughs* Yeah, if there was one word to describe Nana, it would probably be stubborn. And Lala ain't just similar to you in personality…she's basically a younger version of you with a tail!

Sephie: Yes, that's also true. She will make a great Queen…and I think Rito-san will make a great King too.

Jack: I ain't completely sure about that…he seems too indecisive.

Sephie: That only means that he has a strong moral character.

Jack: I'm pretty sure that as a ruler of an Empire you need to make plenty of hard and nasty decisions, and I don't see him qualified for that…but only time will tell.

Sephie: Indeed…anyways, Gid told me about your conversation. I take it he wasn't too forthcoming with the idea of helping you?

Jack: No, he was not. And I don't just see it as helping me…I wouldn't come to y'all for help if it didn't already involve you in some way. These people are a great threat to galactic peace, from what I've heard. His lack of interest in that worries me.

Sephie: Well…he's been like that ever since the wars ended. I guess he wasn't made to be a statesman…he's a soldier, after all. And yes…I agree. This people are a great threat. If they can form an army…that would be deeply problematic. This is not common for me to say…but the Organization needs to be dealt with.

Jack: I wholeheartedly agree. But I actually came here hoping to see if the King had any knowledge of the Organization's operations that might give me some insights into their motives. I can't just accept that they dropped me into another universe because they felt like it.

Sephie: Their motivations are known to everyone…they want to spread chaos, as they profit economically from it, through their assassins, mercenaries and so forth. That's why they embedded the Darkness protocol into Golden Darkness…for it to activate in a time of great peace to bring chaos to the galaxy. Thankfully…they failed. It ain't hard to believe they're trying new ways of subverting the peace now. If I had to guess why they brought you here…you might be a test subject.

Jack: A test subject?

Sephie: I have absolutely no proof for this…but it is not unlikely that they might try to form a civilization made up of people from your universe that would clash with ourselves. Therefore, bringing war and conflict back to the forefront of galactic politics, and regaining their former strength. As I said…take this with a grain of salt…but it's not unlikely, as I said.

She might be onto something…

Zastin: JACK, YOUR MAJESTY!

Sephie: What, what is it, Zastin?

Zastin: THE PRINCESSES HAVE DISAPPEARED!

Sephie: WHAT?

Zastin: They weren't in their rooms, or anywhere else in the castle! I had my men look all over…they only found a note atop Momo-sama's bed!

 _Dear Devilukians,_

 _Desist of your commitment to Galactic Peace. This is the ushering of a new era…an era of war and darkness. You are currently in possession of one of our most valued assets, vital for our objectives…the earthling by the name of Jack. We DEMAND his delivery to an undisclosed location you shall learn from us soon. Failure to accomplish this will result in a slow and painful death for your two beloved young princesses. You shall hear from us soon._

 _Attentively,_

 _The Organization_

… **.**

 **Well…ended on a suspenseful note, didn't we? Please tell me how y'all felt my characterization of Gid and Sephie was, so if mistaken, I can fix it in later chapters. Anyways, as you can see, the shit has definitely hit the fan, so y'all can expect some less comedic chapters for a little while. With nothing else to say, I shall see y'all next time!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi there, welcome back to TLR: After Darkness! We left off with quite a bit of suspense last time…who knows what the hell will happen now!? Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, and review or PM for anything you need.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the To LOVE-Ru franchise**

…

(Momo's POV)

Momo: Ugh…where am I?

I slowly wake up from my "sleep". I find myself in an unknown place…very dimly lit, with the appearance of a laboratory…I'm sitting in a chair, hooked to it by an array of cables that connect my body to it. I look to my side…and see Nana in the same situation as myself.

Momo: Hey, Nana!

Nana: …

She isn't waking up…

Momo: NANA!

She's still asleep…sedated, probably.

?: Well, well, what is all this noise? Princess, didn't your father teach you not to yell?

A stranger entered the room…he's wearing a white lab coat, has messy hair and big glasses. He has the physical build you could expect from a scientist…

Momo: Who are you, and where are we?

?: You shall not know who I am for now…it is not important. Nor is where you are.

I just noticed he has a tail…is he devilukian?

Momo: Wait a second…are you a devilukian?

?: I happen to be, yes. You're probably wondering how I ended up here. But that's not something you need to concern yourself with. What you need to know is this…as soon as your father gives us the one you call "Jack-san" you two are free to go. If not…well…I shall have fun studying you half-devilukian half-charmian breeds! You and your sister's abilities to speak to plants and animals respectively always intrigued me…

Momo: Why do we need to give you Jack-san?

?: He's a valuable asset to our cause that by misfortune's guidance ended up in your possession. Oh, sorry, I didn't explain…I work for the Organization. Yes, that Organization. We brought him into this universe, and modified his body to satisfy our needs. It is only fair that we reap the rewards.

Momo: Nana, WAKE UP!

?: Oh, she won't wake up? The sleep of innocents…such a blissful thing. Regardless…I already told you all you need to know. I shall return to my research. Such wonderful progress…I've been able to requisition a live memorzean to better understand their physiology! Such remarkable beings they are…changing gender based on a particular stimulus? Wonderful. I shall continue to work for the betterment of galactic knowledge. Just don't mind the screaming…some of my patients aren't as aware of the immense contribution they're making to the scientific community as I'd like them to be. And I probably don't need to tell you this…if any of you tries to escape, there will be consequences. Alright…I shall take my leave.

The mysterious man left the room leaving me more shocked than anything.

?: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The screams…what horrible things that person must be going through…but giving them Jack-san? What if they do these things to him? But if not…they'll do them to Nana and myself!

Nana: Ugh…what is that noise?

Momo: Nana, you woke up! Here's the thing…we've been kidnapped by the Organization!

Nana: How? We were in your room…and suddenly I wake up here!

Momo: I am unsure myself…

Nana: We must get out of here!

Momo: How? We're being watched by a scientist who right now is doing…tests on a memorzean to understand them better…yes, that is the source of the screams.

Nana: W-w-what? What do we do? We must get father to come somehow!

Momo: We have no way of communicating with him. Our D-Dials have probably been confiscated…

?: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *cough * *cough * *cough *

Nana: What is this guy doing?

Momo: It's better we don't know…

Nana: Is he gonna do the same to us? Please no…

Momo: They want Jack-san in exchange for us being freed. If not…they probably will.

Nana: What does Jack have to do with this?

Momo: He was supposed to end up with them after he came to this universe or something…

Nana & Momo: *BZZT * Ouch!

?: You two are talking too much. Keep it quiet so I can concentrate, or the next punishment will be worse.

So those wires they hooked us on transmit electricity…a way to keep us at bay…we must find a way to get out of here…

(Jack's POV, back at the castle)

Lala: What? Nana and Momo?

Gid: Yes! We need you here right away, and bring Yuuki too! If he wants to prove himself as the next King, he must be able to handle situations like this!

Lala: Sure, papa! I'll be right there!

Gid just finished communicating with Lala through their intra-galactic communication system. Needless to say…she was shocked by the news, and her desire to help is unsurprising. Although…

Jack: Hey, Gid, are you sure it's a good idea to have Rito in this situation? The guy seems hardly prepared…

Gid: He must, if he wants to be the next King!

That's what I'm unsure about…

Jack: Did your men find out anything about their whereabouts?

Gid: Nothing. A dead trace. Sephie has been talking to the governments of other species to get them to cooperate…Zastin has been coordinating our men in order to look for clues all over the galaxy…but still nothing.

Jack: *punches table * UGH! This crap is all because of me! Goddamnit! I should have stayed away from those fuckers, and sticked my ass in school!

Gid: Shut the hell up, earthling! Your whining will not accomplish anything! And remember this: if the chance comes up to trade you in exchange for getting my daughters back, I'll do it right away!

Jack: You moron! If you give 'em what they want too quickly they'll do it again! And ask for more! We must find a way to screw 'em…or just get 'em outta there by pure brute force. I volunteer for either of those operations. But if you give 'em what they want…how do you even know they'll fulfill their part of the bargain?

Gid: Bah! They know better than to mess with me!

Jack: Clearly they don't. What do you call what they have just done?

Gid: Fine. What is your great plan, then?

Jack: First of all, we need to know exactly where they got 'em. Second, we have two options: we infiltrate the facility and try to stealthily get Momo and Nana out, while still being prepared for a physical confrontation of course…or we just go in guns blazin' and hope they are not expecting us to attack through the front door. And we would still need some intelligence in order to know exactly what kind of enemy we're dealing with. But without knowing where they are…I got nothing.

Gid: Maybe I should try to contact them through their D-Dials. Maybe these organization men were dumb enough not to confiscate them.

Jack: It's possible…but way too unlikely. These men ain't scrubs, as I figured especially YOU would know. But…I got an idea!

Gid: What is it? Spit it out!

Jack: Do you have a way of tracing their D-Dial's location? While they probably confiscated them…they're almost surely keeping 'em in the same facility as your daughters. If we can get a rough location…we can work from there!

Gid: Actually…I think we do! Zas is in charge of intelligence operations…I'll contact him right away!

Suddenly the room filled with pink smoke and a naked Lala and Rito crashed into the floor.

Rito: Ugh…what the hell, Lala? Why do your inventions never transport clothes?

Lala: Sorry. I guess it malfunctioned!

Gid: Yuuki! What the hell is this!? What are you doing naked with my daughter?

Rito: W-WHAT? G-Gid-sama…I'm so sorry! I-It's just…

Jack: Hey, Gid, don't you think he should take responsibility?

Gid: He should have taken responsibility a long time ago. I'm starting to lose my patience…*clenches fists*

Lala: Calm down, papa! I'm sure Rito will take responsibility soon, right?

Rito: E-eh…

Jack: Alright. It's been great catching up, but we've got a bit of a situation here, as you know. We've been thinking of a plan for getting Momo and Nana out without giving these Organization turds what they want, and here's what I thought of…

I run the plan by them. Hopefully they have some good ideas too…

Rito: T-this is gonna sound strange…but MAYBE we could get Nemesis to help us…she knows the Organization better than anyone, after all…

Jack: What are you talking about? She will probably try (and likely succeed!) to screw us over! And if she wanted to help she would have showed up already anyways.

Gid: You people keep arguing. I'll just go contact Zastin.

So Gid left in order to start step one of our plan.

Lala: Hey, Rito…did Yami say she would help or not?

Rito: I told her…she was a bit reluctant but agreed. She said she would contact some old clients of hers to see if they would know the location of several of their bases.

Jack: That would be very useful if successful. What about Mea? She's also tied to the Organization, and Nana is her best friend. Can she help us out?

Rito: She said to contact her when the location is known so she can join us in combat.

Jack: Very well. All we gotta do is wait for any clues of the sisters' location…

(30 minutes later)

Gid: Zastin tried to trace their D-Dials. It gave us a location…but not very useful. All he learned is it was somewhere on Earth.

Jack: No, it is useful. We can now narrow our search. You sure you don't have a list of Organization bases?

Gid: I did back in the wars. But we destroyed all of those. If they built new bases, I have no knowledge of them.

Lala; *Riiiing* Oh, it's Yami! *Picks up D-Dial* Hello, Yami? Did you find anything?

 _Yami: I found that they recently built many bases on Earth. That's all I could find…did this help?_

Lala: We had already traced their D-Dials to somewhere on Earth…so sadly, no.

 _Yami: Forgive me, Princess Lala. I tried to the best of my abilities._

Lala: Oh, don't worry Yami! I know you tried.

 _Yami: Very well. I shall speak with you later._

Jack: So, if I'm not mistaken she found the same as us, huh?

Lala: Yeah…what do we do now?

Jack: I don't know…

(Momo's POV)

?: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Momo: The screams…

Nana: Poor memorzean…he must be suffering a lot.

Suddenly the scientist walked back into the room.

?: It's so frustrating. I've tried to make that memorzean understand how important my research is…but he doesn't seem to care! Some people are so selfish, am I right? Maybe he suffers a bit…but it's all for the better!

Nana: YOU BAKA! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT'S FOR THE BETTER?

?: Oh, but you're speaking about things you don't even understand, darling. Did you think your father's wars were pretty? Do you think they were as glorious as the stories he tells? He conquered by force, not by diplomacy. Those sounds you just heard…you could hear them in the battlefield all the time. But everyone celebrates the peace that came as a result of those wars…never thinking of the cost.

Momo: So…you fought in the wars, I take it?

Maybe if I can keep him talking, our location will slip out of him. And then…just have to figure out a way to communicate with father.

?: That is information you don't need to have, Princess. Just know…I know the realities of combat first hand. Multiple races just…vanished. Planets were destroyed beyond repair. Civilizations crushed. But all in the name of peace…so it's allowed. I take it you think the end justifies the means. If you do…then what is the difference between you and me, huh?

Momo: You work for an Organization whose objective is to spread chaos. I don't know what father might have done…but he's not the same as you. But I know deep inside you're a good person…such a shame, really.

?: What are you talking about, Princess? Do you really think my actions are good?

Momo: You are convinced you are doing the right thing, am I right? But let me ask you something…what do you think father will do to the Organization and yourself if he finds our location? You don't really think he will give Jack-san to you, right?

?: He better do. Else…his beloved princesses will have a hard time, right?

Nana: Okay, YOU PISSED ME OFF! Tell us where we are, or I will kick your ass!

Nana, you idiot…

?: Oh, such a lively one! Exactly how do you plan to "kick my ass", huh? You seem to be pretty defenseless, after all…

Nemesis: Oh, what a surprise! Princesses, what are you doing here?

Momo & Nana: NEMESIS?

…

 **So, this is it for the chapter! Not much happened…but we've been introduced to one of the villains! His identity is still unknown…but we see he's quite the sinister type. If any of y'all can guess which historical figure he's based on please be sure to tell! Anyways, until next time!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone, welcome to another chapter of TLR: After Darkness! I can't believe that the other day over 100 people checked in to read the story. Over 100! That's a huge accomplishment for me, and I can't say enough how grateful I am that y'all have decided to give a chance to this story and stick around! Anyways, as always, anything you gotta say, send a review or PM. Let's get going!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the To LOVE-Ru series**

… **..**

(Momo's POV)

?: Project Nemesis. I thought you had perished in your fight against the King of Deviluke.

Nemesis: I have my ways to survive. Not that you helped.

?: What are you here for, then?

Nemesis: I'm here in order to ask you politely to let the two Princesses go.

?: Hm? Is this really Project Nemesis, a living weapon more powerful than all others, made purely of dark matter, with the only objective of spreading chaos across the universe?

Nemesis: You know as well as I do that there will be no chaos if the universe is DESTROYED. There'll be nothing. That's why my interests are opposite to those of this Organization, and so should be yours.

?: Very well. So…how do you plan to force me to release them? If I'm not mistaken…even though you're not dead, you should be very weakened by your fight with the King.

Suddenly Nana and I started becoming engulfed in dark matter…with the cables that tied us to the chairs disappearing completely, freeing us.

Nemesis: *giggles* While you were busy talking…look what I did!

?: WHAT? …It was nice to meet you, Princesses, but I must now take my leave *runs out*.

Nana: Ha! What a coward!

Momo: Well, he isn't good at fighting, Nana, of course he would run away. Speaking of running away…

Nemesis: I shall tell you the location of this base. This is the South Pole of Planet Earth, in the continent of Antarctica. One of your father's ships should recognize the base's location if they fly close enough.

Momo: And how would father know of our location anyways? We have no way to contact him.

Nemesis: If I'm not mistaken, they are already aware of the fact that you're in Earth. If any of you can locate your D-Dials, you might be able to communicate with them.

Them?

Momo: "Them"? Who's helping father?

Nemesis: *giggles* You know very well who's helping your father, Momo-hime. Anyways, I shall now leave, my energy is running low.

Nemesis suddenly vanished, as usual.

(Jack's POV, back at the castle)

Hours have passed now, and not a single further trace. While knowing that the base where they're keeping Momo and Nana is on Earth is helpful, we need to narrow the search, or else we're gonna be looking all over the PLANET.

Gid: Hmph…it's getting really late. This goes on, we'll all end up asleep here!

Jack: *in a posh British accent* If his Majesty desires to go to his bedchambers, and leave the rest of us to look for his two KIDNAPPED DAUGHTERS, he shall be allowed.

Gid: ARE YOU DONE MOCKING ME, EARTHLING?

Rito: Now, now, I understand this is a stressful situation, but we shouldn't be fight-

Gid & Jack: SHUT UP, RITO!

And shut up he did.

Lala: Hey, you two are being unfair to Rito! He's just trying to help, here, like all of us!

Jack: Well, just trying ain't enough! *grits teeth*

Gid: The earthling is right! Who knows what this sadistic son of a bitch is doing to them right now…

Jack: What? Do you know the man who kidnapped them?

Gid: Probably not the one who kidnapped them…he's too much of a coward to do that. Ugh…I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!

Jack: Well, as soon as we find them, I'll make sure as hell you get another chance! You gotta let me a shot or two, though…

Gid: A shot or two? I'm willing to let you empty your whole ammo on him as long as I get the final blow!

Jack: We got ourselves a deal! That will teach 'em not to mess with the people I care about!

Gid: What do you mean? Are you interested in one of my daughters? Well, if you manage to rescue 'em, you can take your pick!

Jack: …Not what I meant.

Zastin: Hey, Gid-sama! We're receiving a call!

Gid: From whom, you dumbass, tell me!

Zastin: It's from Momo-sama!

Jack: WHAT? Answer right away!

Gid: Yes, of course! *Picks up phone* Hello, Momo?

 _Momo: Father! I don't have much time! The location of the base we're being kept in is the South Pole of Planet Earth. One of your ships should be able to easily locate it. Nana and I are safe for the time being…but you must get here quick. Goodbye._

Gid: Momo, MOMO!

Jack: What, what did she say!?

Gid: We got our location! We're heading out! Jack, Yuuki, Lala, all of you come!

Jack, Rito, Lala: Sure thing!

We proceed to get inside a battleship of huge proportions and immediately head out for Earth. We arrive there in roughly 2 hours…much sooner than when we came with Zastin.

Jack: Wow, this trip was much shorter than the last one.

Gid: This is the top ship of our fleet, used only in the direst situations. It's the fastest ship in the galaxy by far, being able to travel at 50000 times the speed of light!

Jack: Wow, just wow…

Gid: Alright, earthlings, can any of you two instruct me as to where the South Pole is?

Rito: You see that big white continent there? *points at Antarctica* Right in the middle of it.

Interesting…from here I can actually see the USA. If I squint…I can even roughly make out Waco's location. I'm trying not to get distracted…but it's hard for me not to imagine if my family is there or not…and what exactly is there, at all.

Gid: Don't lose your focus! We're about to hit land…Zas, can you make out their base?

Zastin: Positive. I can see a pretty big heat signature from roughly 200 miles east of the pole. I assume that's where the base is.

Gid: Well, take us there, you moron!

Zastin: Very well. ETA 5 minutes.

Gid: So…here's the plan. Yuuki, you'll go with Lala. You will distract the enemies while she fights them.

Rito: Ugh…

Gid: I know it's not the most glorious assignment, but you're good at dodging, and if we're able to keep the enemies' focus on you while Lala attacks 'em, we'll get an advantage. I shall wait here in case you need me…I'd rather not utilize my powers unless completely necessary. Jack…you're on your own. You seem to be good with a weapon, and your enhanced defenses will probably make you immune to the enemy's attacks. Don't let your guard down, though. You can always call for Zastin here to reinforce you should you need it. Is it clear?

Jack: Aye aye, sir!

Gid: Very well, as soon as we make landfall, we get started!

We all grabbed our preferred weaponry (I picked a rough equivalent of a sawed-off shotgun. Lethal, and very good at closed quarters) and waited for the call to infiltrate the enemy base.

Jack: Rito, Lala…may God be with you. And please keep me updated on anything you find or any trouble y'all run into. I'll try to do the same. Got it?

Lala: Yeah, we got it!

Jack: Alright, Momo, Nana, here we come!

(Momo's POV)

Guard: You two must have thought you were so clever trying to escape. How clever do you look now, huh?

As you can imagine, we've been caught by the guards. They took us by surprise…I wasn't able to summon my plants, and Nana wasn't able to summon her animals. We were then led to a dark basement (not the same as before), and had our hands hung from a hook in the ceiling. Not a comfortable position, might I add.

Guard: You two look so defenseless right now…if only we weren't supposed to give you back to your daddy, we could have some fun! *laughs*

Momo: You…will pay…for this…

Guard: Oh, I'm sorry, I couldn't hear ya! I think you are feeling particularly feisty, Princess Momo. You wouldn't want me to do THIS *grabs her tail*, would you?

Momo: Ummmm….ahhhhhhh

Nana: LEAVE…HER…ALONE!

Guard: Oh, you too? I know my charms are hard to resist, but you don't need to be so forward, Princess Nana.

*KABOOM*

Guard: Huh? What was that? *picks up radio* What was that noise? Hey, can you hear me, you cunt? Goddamnit, only static! *throws radio at Nana's face* WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?

Nana: Ouch…SCREW YOU!

Momo: *smiles* They're coming…

Guard: FUCK! Once we deal with this, it will be hell for you two, I can guarantee that! *locks door* Any of you two makes a sound, and you're dead!

(20 minutes later)

You can hear the sound of gunfire sporadically. It must be a big force they have here. I wonder if father knows where we are…I wonder if Rito-san will come to rescue us too.

Guard: *peeks through the door* Damnit…he's getting close!

*KABOOM*

Jack: I can hear you there, you piece of shit! Open the door, or I will blow it up, and blow YOU up afterwards!

It's Jack-san...he came too.

Guard: Ha! Like hell I will! This door is reinforced with steel from-

*KABOOM*

Jack: *kicks door* Was, you mean? *Punches guard in face* WHERE-ARE-THEY?

Guard: A-are you blind or stupid?

(Jack's POV)

I look around and see Momo and Nana hanging from a meat hook in the middle of the room…

Jack: *shoots guard in the head* I said I'd blow you to pieces, you shithead. Now you made it even easier…

I clean the blood from my face, and run to Momo and Nana's location

Jack: Oh, Momo, Nana, thank the Lord you're alive!

Nana: D-DID YOU KILL HIM?

Jack:*Looks at mutilated corpse* Yeah, he's pretty dead. Why, shouldn't I have killed him?

Nana: Ugh…it's just…

Jack: Alright, let me get y'all down from there and we can discuss the moral implications of my actions later, alright?

Nana: Fine, but careful where you touch!

Jack: *laughs* Sure, alright, no illegal touching! *gets Nana down*

Nana: What about my restraints?

Jack: Hold on, I gotta get Momo down first. *grabs Momo* And…there ya go!

Momo: Thank you, Jack-san. Did you come with father and Rito-san?

How did she know Rito came?

Jack: Yeah, your old man is waiting in the ship and Rito is probably making a fool of himself while Lala takes care of the bad guys.

Momo: Oh, he's so brave…*blushes*l

Jack: Well, you can tell him that when you SEE HIM, as he wasn't the one to get ya down from there, now was he?

Momo: S-sorry...I didn't mean to sound ungrateful…

Jack: Whatever. Let me cut your restraints. Don't move, I don't want any accidents.

So I cut both Momo and Nana's restraints, and now they're able to move their arms freely.

Jack: Alright, all done! Now to the important question, are y'all fit to fight?

Momo: Well, we managed to keep our D-Dials somehow, so we can summon our friends to help us.

Jack: Well…I'd rather the base didn't get destroyed while we're still in it. So…can y'all fight, or will I have to carry ya around?

Nana: What are you talking about? I'm not gonna kill people!

Momo: Nana, we must. Else they will do it to us.

Nana: B-but still…

Jack: Listen to your sis, Nana! This is not a game!

Momo: Nana, you remember what they were doing to that memorzean?

Nana: Yeah…the memorzean! Maybe we can save him!

Jack: What memorzean?

Momo: The evil scientist who kept watch over us was performing live tests on a memorzean. If his screams are anything to go by…I don't think we can help him, Nana.

Nana: But…he needs our help!

Jack: Enough! I get it, Nana, you don't wanna fight. Momo, have this knife. I'll try to take on most of 'em, but if someone gets close to ya, just slice 'em up, alright?

Momo: Sure thing!

Jack: Nana, please listen to me, be VERY careful. You pack a mean punch…so if you're in danger, you can use your physical strength to your advantage. You don't need to kill 'em if them being alive ain't a threat to us. But you can't just do nothing. We clear?

Nana: S-sure!

Jack: Alright, let me contact Lala. *picks up radio* Lala, I found them, I repeat, I found them!

 _Lala: Great! We must leave right now! I'll contact father, you three make a run for the spaceship!_

Jack: Sure thing! By the way, how are y'all doing out there?

 _Lala: We're alright! We haven't encountered many enemies, and Rito hasn't been killed yet, so it's all good!_

Jack: Alright, glad to hear it! See you at the spaceship, Jack out! *turns off radio* Alright, girls let's get going!

…

 **So, there it is! Momo and Nana have been rescued, now the great escape is under way! We also saw a bit more of Jack's violent side…expect to see more of that in similar scenes! Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and I'll see y'all next time!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello y'all, welcome back to another chapter of TLR: After Darkness! Just for the record, I checked some doujins of TLR the other day…what's been read…CANNOT be unread. I mean, the drawings can be pretty good…but don't expect ANY plot, AT ALL. Anyways, now that I'm done with my little rant of the day, hope you enjoy the chapter, and review or PM for anything you need.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the To LOVE-Ru series.**

…

(Jack's POV)

So we left the basement we were previously in, and started moving our way back to the entrance I came in through. We occasionally ran into trouble, but I was always able to deal with the bad guys myself.

Jack: Alright, we're almost there!

?: Not so fast, big guy!

Jack: Well, who the hell might you be?

?: I'm the Commander of the Guard in this base. You wanna go anywhere, you're gonna have to go through me!

Jack: *BOOM* Done!

Commander: Ha! You think you're the only engineered one? Now move outta my way, I'm taking the princesses!

Jack: You think I'm gonna give up that easy, you piece of turd? Come at me!

Commander: Very well. You asked for it! *runs towards Jack*

Jack: *whispers* Momo, quickly, once he gets close to me, I will hold him in place, and you will stab him in the balls, get it?

Momo: Yes!

Nana: W-WHAT?

Commander: HYAAAAAAAH! *charges*

Jack: *blocks* NOW!

Momo: Here I go!

At that exact moment, Momo gracefully jumps over me and the Commander, gets behind him and stabs him in the balls…gracefully.

Commander: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jack: *pushes him back* Engineered or not, a good kick in the nuts still hurts…not to mention being stabbed!

Nana: Ok, he's finished, let's leave him!

Jack: Uh-huh. Nope. Momo, can you please stab him in his eyes now that he's fallen? That way if he's able to get up, he won't be able to see shit!

Momo: *sadistic face* Very well.

Jack: Hey, "big guy", you better take a good look at that cute face over there, cause it's the last one you're gonna see!

Commander: W-WHA-NO! PLEASE! NOOOO! STOP THIS!

Momo: Hm….sorry, no can do! *stabs his left eye*

Commander: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Nana: STOP IT, YOU TWO! YOU AIN'T ACHIEVING ANYTHING BY THIS!

Jack: He's hyper resistant, Nana. What if he recovered from his stab, and ran after us? This way, he will not know where the hell we are, or he himself is, for that matter! Momo, please carry on.

Momo: Very well. Oh, I think I forgot one, Commander. What do you think I should do?

Commander: P-PLEASE, LEAVE IT! I WON'T GO AFTER YOU, I PROMISE! I'LL GET AS FAR AWAY FROM YOU AS POSSIBLE!

Nana: See? He gave up, that's it!

Jack: Do it.

Momo: *stabs his right eye* So, can you see me right now?

Commander: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU! WE NEVER SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE!

Jack: Think again before you separate someone from his family, then, dipshit. Alright, girls, let's keep going.

Nana: WHAT? You're just gonna leave him there? We must get him to a hospital!

Jack: You might not have heard how he wanted to kill me and send you both back there. I came here to get y'all two out and no one else, and I shall do just that. So you're coming, and this guy is staying. Got it?

Nana: But this way, we aren't any better than them! Just torturing people is not right!

Jack: We weren't JUST TORTURING him, Nana! How else did you want us to get past him? We couldn't just shoot him or stab him anywhere else, because he would resist that. If I just let him charge, he might have gotten past me eventually, and got you two back to that basement. Now, please, Nana, I don't ask you to approve of this, but understand there was no other choice.

Nana: F-FINE!

Momo: Come on, Nana, let's go now!

Nana: You two are too similar…it creeps me out.

So we kept going through what was left of the base until we finally got outside.

Jack: *picks up radio* Hey, Zas, might you send someone to pick us up?

 _Zastin: Very well, Jack-dono! Transport coming up!_

Nana: So, we just wait here in the freezing cold while Zastin sends us a transport that, knowing the useless idiot, will take a good while?

Jack: Ugh…here, Nana, take my jacket. *hands over jacket to Nana*

Nana: *blushes* N-no, you d-don't need to!

Jack: Look at that! You didn't even put it on, and you're already feeling hotter!

Momo: *giggles* That's true, Nana. Don't tell me you're embarrassed…

Nana: S-SHUT UP! *puts on jacket* It sure is warm, though…

Jack: You're welcome!

Nana: Oh, y-yes…t-thanks.

Jack: For rescuing you too, right?

Nana: R-Right…

Jack: Very good! So we're all friends here?

Nana: *blushes* Y-yeah…

Momo: Oh…what was that, Nana?

Nana: NOTHING, SHUT UP YOU BAKA!

Jack: All back to normal now, I take it…oh, that must be the transport!

A small spaceship about the size of a car (a…space car?...still getting used to this) arrived at our location, which I assume is the transport Zastin sent us

Devilukian agent: Please, get in.

Jack, Nana and Momo: Alright!

We all climbed into the "space car" and flew off in the direction of the spaceship.

Devilukian agent: Gid-sama requires you three to speak to him after you arrive.

Jack: Very well. By the way, do you happen to know if Rito and Lala are over there already?

Devilukian agent: They are already in the spaceship, safe and sound. Rito-dono might be safer rather than sounder, though…

Jack: About what you'd expect…

Momo: Oh, but Rito-san is so brave…he must have fought so hard to rescue me! *blushes*

Nana: I told you Rito was a coward! He must have been cowering behind big sister all the time!

Jack: Now, who does that remind me of?

Nana: S-SHUT UP! I wasn't cowering!

Momo: Oh my, Nana, do you need a big man to protect you? You should stick up for yourself…

Jack: In all honesty, Momo, you're drooling over Rito too much to call Nana out on that.

Nana: Yeah, right! Why do you even like that beast?

Jack: Alright, Nana, don't go there…

Nana: You started it!

Momo: Don't worry, everyone knows why we love Rito-san!

Nana: *blushes* W-WE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WE"?

Devilukian agent: *coughes* Ehem…we have arrived. Please speak to Gid-sama at once.

So we left our transport and headed straight to talk with Gid in the command room of the spaceship.

Momo & Nana: FATHER! *hug Gid*

Gid: My daughters! Thank God you're alive! Are you hurt?

Momo: We're mostly fine! Hey, where are onee-sama and Rito-san?

Gid: Ugh…Yuuki had to go to the infirmary for some minor injury and Lala went with him…that guy is too weak!

Momo: Father! Don't talk of Rito-san like that!

Gid: I will speak of him however I want! But now…*looks at Jack* this is a fine man right there! You got 'em both out all by yourself!

Jack: Hardly. I couldn't have gotten out without their help.

Gid: Come on, you moron, don't be modest! If it wasn't for you, they still would be there! Did you two make sure to thank this man here?

Momo: Sure, father!

Nana: Hmph…yes

Jack: Very well, I appreciate it. So…any updates on who that "evil scientist" these two talk about is?

Gid: I know very well who it is, earthling. I cannot give out his identity, though.

Jack: What, why not?

Gid: Everyone thinks he's dead. Me, Sephie and Zastin are the only ones who know he's alive. I cannot allow anyone finding out about this. Not even you, or my daughters.

Nana: But we saw him! We know he's devilukian, and he fought in the wars! What's the difference if we know his name?

Gid: ENOUGH! I said I will not tell you who he is, and that IS IT. Now, Jack, I've got something I wanna give to ya. Zas, come on in!

Zastin came in holding a piece of paper in one hand and a small card in the other one.

Zastin: Welcome back, Princesses! Glad to see you're alright! Anyways, Gid-sama, here they are.

Gid: Very well. Jack, I need you to sign this piece of paper.

Jack: What is this?

Gid: In appreciation of your service to the Empire, I hereby declare you an Honorary Citizen of the Devilukian Empire! All you need to do is sign this right here!

Jack: …An Honorary Citizen? Wow…I hardly think I deserve that…all I did was push a few bad guys around…

Momo: Don't forget our little move, Jack-san!

Nana: I sure won't…

Gid: Nonsense! You went in there guns blazing, no fear, and got my daughters outta there without a scratch! You would make a great King…sadly, that will not be the case, but I want you to be part of the life of the Empire from now on nonetheless! As an Honorary Citizen, you have now the possibility of serving in the Devilukian military, holding government positions, taking residence in the castle, among other things. Come on, sign already, this ceremony is getting boring as hell!

Zastin handed me the paper I needed to sign and a pen to sign it with. Momo and Nana were looking at me with expectant faces too. It seems like I shouldn't disappoint.

Jack: Very well. *signs paper* There ya go!

Gid: Welcome to the Empire, earthling! Hopefully you will live a life of service to the Empire, as is the obligation of all its citizens! Or what, did you think this would be all privilege and no obligations?

Jack: Not for a second. I wouldn't take it if that was the case.

Gid: Goddamnit, why couldn't Lala have picked you!? *sighs* Anyways, Zas, give him his ID card, and get 'em outta here, I need some peace!

Zastin: Alright.

We left the command room and went to another passenger-like area

Zastin: Jack-dono, here's your ID card of the Devilukian Empire. It's not unlike those in Earth countries', so no strange things for you to learn. I recommend carrying it at all times.

Jack: Will do. *grabs ID* Alright, what do we do now?

Zastin: First we shall go back to the Castle, as the Queen desires to speak to her daughters as well as you, and then you are all free to return to Earth.

Momo: Congratulations, Jack-san! It is a great thing you've achieved!

Nana: Y-yeah, it is!

Jack: Thanks! It seems military service never fails to pull my family, I suppose…even in space!

Zastin: It needs to be said, Jack-dono, that you are the first alien in over 500 years to become a Devilukian citizen through a means other than marriage!

Jack: I didn't wanna tell the King, but I'm worried about something…

Zastin: What is it?

Jack: It was too easy. It was supposed to be an important research facility…and there just weren't enough enemies. The assault team consisted of three people. THREE. And one (guess who?) probably didn't do much fightning. That's what's worrying me. Nana, Momo, don't y'all think it was too easy too?

Momo: Hm…now that you mention it…the only part that was even a bit difficult was getting past the commander. And onee-sama didn't seem to have much trouble either.

Lala: Hello, everyone! Nana and Momo, I'm so glad you're back! *hugs them*

Nana and Momo: Big sister! We missed you!

Zastin: Lala-sama, did you hear the big news?

Lala: Yes, papa told me! Jack, that's so great! Maybe you can help Rito when he becomes King!

Jack: Well, seems like I'll have my hands full, then! *laughs*

Momo: So, where is Rito-san?

Lala: He's still in the infirmary…we had a little accident!

Jack: Let me guess…it was either him tripping, or one of your inventions going berserk. Or…*shivers*…BOTH.

Lala: Teehee…my power-power-blast-kun blasted Rito straight into a female guard's boobs! It was so strong they both hit a wall…so he's kinda hurt.

Jack: Wow…just…wow. Please never build actual weaponry…

Momo: So…can I go visit Rito-san?

Lala: Yes, you can!

Jack: Hold it. Lala, how bad are his injuries?

Lala: Well, he didn't break anything, but his body is a bit frail right now.

Jack: Hear that, Momo? HIS BODY IS FRAIL. Take that into account. Don't stimulate him too much or he might hurt himself.

Nana: W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

Jack: She knows what I mean.

Momo: Okay…I'll be over there!

So she left for the infirmary right away.

Zastin: Hey…I have a question.

Jack: Alright, fire away!

Zastin: What exactly is going on between Rito-dono and Momo-sama?

…

…

 **Okay, ended with a cliffhanger! The whole kidnapping arc is pretty much over now, but expect to see more of the Organization in later chapters. Anyways, I can't wait till the crew is back on Earth doing the stupid crap we all love TLR for, so I'm looking forward to writing about that! Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed, and I'll see ya next time!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello, y'all, and welcome to another chapter of TLR: After Darkness! We left off on a bit of a cliffhanger last time, so we'll have to see how the crew responds to Zastin's question! Anyways, without further ado, let's get into the chapter! As always, please leave your reviews or PMs!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the To LOVE-Ru series.**

… **.**

(Jack's POV)

Zastin: What is going on between Rito-dono and Momo-Sama?

…

Nana: E-eh…

Lala: Hm…

Goddamnit…he's Gid's most trusted man. If he knows Momo is trying to build a harem…who the hell knows what could happen.

Zastin: Come on, it was not exactly a difficult question!

Jack: Ehem...as a matter of fact…it kinda…is.

Zastin: What do you mean by that?

Jack: I mean it's a difficult situation. Can we leave it at that?

Zastin: No, we cannot. Gid-sama has been suspecting something is going on…he obviously cannot have his older daughter and heir's marriage candidate have an affair with his younger daughter. So…again…what is going on between Rito-dono and Momo-sama?

Lala: They just love each other because we're like a family!

Good job making it worse, Lala!

Zastin: So…they DO love each other, huh?

Nana: I-IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!

Zastin: Then, how is it?

What a naïve moron Zastin can be. I can excuse Nana or Lala being naïve, but a grown man who fought in the war…just wow.

Jack: Well, tell your boss that if he wants to discuss anything, he can ask me himself. I will be more than happy to answer all his questions in a way that he might believe my answers to be true.

Zastin: These are his orders, Jack-dono. It's not my own curiosity. She went to check on Rito-dono by herself. You are still here, Nana-dono is still here. That suggests a special relationship between them, right?

Ok…maybe not THAT naïve.

Nana: Crap! I gotta go get Momo back!

Jack: No you don't. I will. Hold on here.

Zastin: You are not going to get away from me, Jack-dono!

Jack: Only that I will. Momo will answer all your questions, don't ya worry. I'll be right back.

I left the area I was previously in and headed towards the infirmary. As I (for obvious reasons) do not know where it is, I had to ask for directions a couple of times.

Jack: So this might be it…*opens door* Momo, I need you to head back-

I noticed Rito laying on a bed asleep (or unconscious) and "SOMEONE" playing around under the sheets.

Jack: GODDAMNIT, WHY DO I EVER BOTHER TO TALK TO YOU?

Momo: Eh? *gets up* Oh, Jack-san, what do you need?

Jack: I told you to not overstimulate the guy! You don't know what injuries he has, so any sexual contact should be postponed till a later date, DON'T YOU THINK?

Momo: What are you talking about? *blushes* W-we weren't doing that…

Jack: OF COURSE NOT! HE'S UNCONSCIOUS! But I have a pretty good guess as to what you were doing down there!

Momo: I-I was thinking that if he woke up b-because he liked what I was doing, he would become more of a-

Jack: Carnivore, you mean? Let me tell you something. Your father suspects you and "Rito-san" have something going on. You do this in HIS ship, where he actually IS. What would happen if he walked in, huh? You are FUCKING LUCKY it was me. Now, go back and talk to Zastin, he wants to talk to ya.

Momo: F-father suspects? Oh my, that would be horrible…what does Zastin need?

Jack: What do you think? He's playing weekend interrogator for your old man, and I don't wanna deal with it. Nana and Lala clearly CAN'T deal with it too, so it's up to you.

Momo: Y-You said you'd help me…

Jack: What do you call getting you outta that basement, huh? Was that not helping you? That morning, when you felt rejected, who went to check on you? THIS GUY! What about the night after the festival, huh? You were a mess…and who was there? THIS GUY! And after you woke up, who was still there? Yeah, you know who…THIS GUY. Is that all not helping you? Huh? HUH? And then you go and do reckless and unnecessary crap, and give me shit for not HELPING YOU ENOUGH?

Momo: Well, you don't need to help me if it's too much of a problem for you, Jack-san. I'll do just fine on my own.

Jack: Wow. I've never heard such ungrateful words in my entire life. Maybe I should have left you alone when you were crying desperately that night, huh…good to know. To think you even thanked me for sticking around then…fine. You said you'd do just fine on your own, then?

Momo: Well, why did you do it?

Jack: BECAUSE I CARE, THAT'S WHY I DID IT. Why did I go and rescue you and Nana, huh? Do you think it was because your old man asked? I could have just sat my ass and taken a ride back to Earth without a care. But I didn't. I put my life on the line just to get y'all back safely. I didn't think "what if they capture me", "what if they can counter my resistance", "should I ask someone to come with me", or many other things. There was one thing in my mind: you and Nana were kidnapped by the most dangerous men in the galaxy, and I needed to get ya out. This you're doing right now, treating me like I did this for any reason other than because I care about you, is really hurtful. And I hope you'll reconsider your words. I'm gonna leave now…you go and talk to Zastin when you please, and try not to do anything to Rito this time.

Momo: Wait! What are you going to tell Zastin?

Jack: Nothing.

I proceeded to leave and slowly make my way back to that "passenger area". I can't stop thinking about those words…"why did you do it?". I never thought for a second about any motivation. I just…had to help her in her time of need, and I just had to get in there and get her and Nana out safely. Period. I didn't care if I had to lose a couple of limbs for it, or how many organization thugs I would have to get past, or how hard it would be. I just…did it. This reminds me of my father's words one day when I kicked some bully's ass for picking on some small kid at middle school…

*FLASHBACK*

 _Jack's dad: Son, let me tell ya somethin'. There are three kinds of folks in this world: there's sheep, there's wolves, and there's sheep dogs. Now I didn't raise no sheep, and if you ever become a wolf, you'll meet the back of this belt here! The sheep dogs are those men that dedicate their lives to protectin' those people they care about from those that wanna hurt them, and that's what I want you to be. I don't care what those idiots that call themselves teachers say, you did the right thing, and that's all you need to care about, son. And I'm proud of ya. However many days they suspend you from going to school, we're gonna spend 'em havin' fun! We'll go huntin', fishin', we'll play ball, whatever you want. What do you say?_

 _Jack: I'd love that, old man! You're the best!_

*FLASHBACK*

Jack: *smiles* I guess some of his lessons did stick, huh? If only he was here…*gets teary eyed*

Nana: Are you talking to yourself again?

Jack: Oh…Nana. *sniff* Yeah, sorry.

Nana: Wait, are you crying?

Jack: No, no…it's nothing. It's just…ah, don't worry.

Nana: Are you missing your family again?

Jack: It's not just that…but yeah, you could say that. Anyways…did Zastin give you a hard time?

Nana: Well, he just thought you weren't coming so he just shut up. He sent me to tell you and Momo that we'll arrive to the castle in about 10 minutes.

Jack: Yeah…alright.

Nana: Well…should I go tell Momo too?

Jack: Probably. She ain't gonna find out by herself, now is she?

Nana: …What did she do?

Jack: Nothing. She's just got some thinking to do, that's all. Anyways, was that all you needed to say?

Nana: Y-yes. Alright…I'll go tell Momo.

Jack: You go on ahead.

For what was remaining of the trip I stood standing there like an idiot thinking of absolutely nothing, while I can only imagine Nana and Momo fought over trivial crap, Gid drunk his last cup of wine, Lala got started on some new invention, and Rito dreamed of marshmallows or something.

(In the castle)

Sephie: Oh, my daughters, I'm so glad you're back!

Nana: Mom, I'm so happy to see you! *hugs her*

Sephie: Momo, aren't you happy to see me too?

Momo: Yes, sure…

Sephie: Oh my, is something wrong? What did your father do this time?

Momo: N-nothing.

Sephie: Really? Hm…well, it's fine if you don't want to talk about it. And Jack-san…I cannot thank you enough for getting them out of there!

Jack: Yeah, thanks…

Sephie: You're feeling down too? …Alright, I want to know what's happening here!

Lala: I don't know, they seemed just fine just a while ago!

Jack: Really, y'all don't need to worry. I was just…thinking of my family…and I got sad. That's all.

Sephie: Oh…yes, that's true, you were separated from your family. Well, if you need to talk about that…

Jack: No, please don't worry.

Sephie: Well, what about you, Momo?

Nana: Yeah, you've been weird since Jack went to talk to you!

Momo: *blushes* N-no, that's not true!

Jack: Please, let me ask for a favor. These are private matters between me and Momo, so I'd rather y'all not asking about it anymore, got it? She's just got some thinking to do.

Sephie: Hm…I see. Momo, is that what you desire as well?

Momo: Y-yes, mom!

Sephie: Alright…I shall respect your wishes. By the way…how is Rito-san doing?

Lala: Well…he was really hurt, so they just gave him some painkillers, and he's been sleeping for a while now!

Yeah, not even Momo doing "that" woke him up, or my yelling. Those are some strong painkillers.

Sephie: He is a strong-minded person. He will get over it soon. So is Jack-san…

Momo: …

So…where is her drooling about Rito's bravery this time?

Sephie: Hm…I see. *smiles* Well, that's alright too.

Nana: What are you talking about, mom?

Sephie: Please, Jack-san, I know you didn't want to talk about it, but can I talk to you in private for a second?

Jack: Well, I guess it's alright.

Sephie: Girls, can you leave us alone a moment?

Princesses: Sure…

The three girls left the room, leaving me and the Queen by ourselves.

Sephie: Jack-san…just give her time.

Jack: Give who time for what?

Sephie: You know what I'm talking about. She knows how important you are…deep inside, she does. She knows you sticked around in her difficult moments when everyone else was busy doing something else. And she knows she would be much worse off without you. It's just…it's hard for Momo to be honest with herself sometimes, so she might come off a bit cold. But she doesn't mean it. She truly cares about you. So please don't push her too much.

How did she figure out what had happened? Is she some sort of mind-reader? That's why she's the best diplomat in the galaxy!

Jack: Well…she doesn't seem to be cold to Rito!

Sephie: I thought you'd know this. Her harem plan is all denial. She wants to deny she is completely infatuated with Rito-san, so she tries to act like she's making the harem to make all the other girls happy, with the side benefit of getting to be Rito-san's lover. I'm sure she knows that she wouldn't be happy with that deep inside…but as I said, she can't be honest with herself sometimes. She gets that from her father.

Jack: Yeah, yeah, of course I do. It's just…being treated like you have some ulterior motivation for just trying to be helpful is pretty hurtful.

Sephie: I doubt she meant to say that. It's all denial…just like she tries to deny her feelings for Rito-san.

Jack: I think I get it. Thanks for telling me all that.

Sephie: Oh no, you don't need to thank me! You're being great for my daughters, after all! Oh, and congratulations on becoming an Honorary Citizen!

Jack: Oh, thanks for that as well!

Sephie: You deserve it. Well, I have work to do, so I better arrange for you, the girls and Rito-san to return to Earth. I'll have them come in to say a quick goodbye…

… **.**

 **Ok, I'll leave it here! Another emotional chapter, but still very interesting! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope y'all had as much fun reading. Anyways, I'll see y'all next time!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello y'all, welcome back to TLR: After Darkness. We've reached a milestone! This story now has ten official followers! That's just great, and it's not even counting all the people who ain't users but tune in every day to see if there's a new chapter or not. I'm just so grateful for all of the support, even if you can't leave a review or a PM, just seeing the number of people who've been reading my story, and seeing that number be consistent, shows me y'all are enjoying yourselves, which is basically what I do this for. Anyways, rant over, let's get to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the To LOVE-Ru franchise**

… **..**

(Back in the Yuuki household, Jack's POV)

Mikan: Rito, what happened to you?

Oh, yeah, Rito ended up with more bandages than hair in his head. And a dark eye. And a broken arm. All that without taking down ONE bad guy.

Rito: Well…one of Lala's inventions…malfunctioned.

Lala: Teehee, sorry!

Mikan: Oh, of course. I never expect them to work anymore. *sighs* Momo-san, Nana-san, are you two alright? I heard you were kidnapped!

Nana: We're fine. We managed to escape without a problem!

Jack: *cough* *cough* Sorry, I think you're missing something there, Nana.

Nana: Y-yeah…Jack helped.

Jack: Just "helped", huh? I guess that's why you were cowering behind my back the whole time!

Nana: YOU BAKA! *SMACK*

Jack: Ugh…

Nana: Hmph…you had it coming.

Mikan: Aaaaalright…Momo, are you alright? You haven't talked since you came.

Momo: Y-yes, I'm fine, Mikan-san.

Mikan: Hm…sure. Well, get dressed up, today is still a school day!

I'm some sort of war hero and I still have to go to school…ridiculous.

Jack: Good lord…can't we say we're still in space?

Nana: We could run away like Momo and I did!

Mikan: YOU ARE GOING TO SCHOOL!

Jack: Woah, sorry Mom.

Mikan: Well, get going!

Everyone: S-Sure!

It's back to the old routine again. We got changed, left for school, walked to school while talking of inconsequential crap, and after a while, arrived.

VMC: MOMO! MOMO! MOMO! MOMO!

Jack: Oh please, we just got here, can't y'all cut it out?

Nakajima: Momo, get away from those men, Yuuki and Jack are dangerous!

Momo: Calm down, Nakajima-san. I can talk with whoever I want. We discussed this already.

Nakajima: W-well…we'll just sing then!

VMC: MOMO! MOMO! MOMO! MOMO!

Jack: Hey, have y'all thought of maybe…writing a different song? You know…with lyrics?

Nakajima: I find this song perfectly describes our feelings for our beloved maiden!

Jack: *laughs* Actually, you're right. Y'all just say her name over and over and over without truly saying anything. A lyrical work of art as far as description of reality goes.

Nakajima: Who do you think you are? Do you think you're better than us?

Jack: Yes. Yes, I do. And so is Rito, for that matter. And…EVEN THE PRINCIPAL!

I have never met the principal, but I've heard about him, and seen the posters…not an upstanding fella.

Nakajima: Blasphemy! Momo, are you going to let this man talk to us like this?

Momo: Yes, Nakajima-san, I am

Jack: Alright, you lost. Now GET lost. *glares*

Nakajima: A-alright! Men, let's leave!

The VMC took off.

Nana: Really…these idiots really freak me out.

Jack: They should. Alright, we should all go to our classes. Rito, Lala, see y'all later.

Lala: Bye bye! *runs off*

Rito: W-wait, Lala! *limps behind her*

Jack: Good Lord…alright, shall we go?

Nana: Yeah, come on, we'll be late!

Momo: Jack-san…can you meet me in the roof during break?

Jack: Fine.

Nana: What do you two need to talk about?

Momo: Don't be so nosy, Nana.

Nana: I-I'm not nosy! It's just you've been weird lately!

Jack: Yeah, yeah. Let's go, you can interrogate her later.

Nana: Hmph…fine!

We entered our classroom. Nakajima and the boys from the VMC didn't even look at us when we came in…I guessed they're scared shitless!

Mea: Hey, Nana-chan!

Nana: Oi, Mea!

Mea: Jack-senpai, the King said I could go rescue Nana with you! Why didn't he call me?

Jack: Yeah…he kinda forgot, I guess.

Nana: Father is like that sometimes…

Mea: *pouts* I wanted to fight…

Jack: Next time, you'll be first in the list!

Mea: Wonderful! Yami-onee-chan, come here!

Yami: What do you need, Kurosaki Mea?...Oh, Princesses. Glad to see you came back safely. Jack Klein, I assume you helped retrieve them.

Jack: Yeah, of course!

Yami: Very well. I may have misjudged you. You are trustworthy. Yuuki Rito…did he help too?

Jack: Well…he tried.

Nana: Yeah, he's a good for nothing coward!

Yami: Good. I wouldn't want my target to be killed by anyone but myself.

Student: Tearju-sensei is coming!

We all proceeded to sit down.

Tearju: Hello, class! *trips* Oops, sorry! I see the whole class is in attendance today! That is great, because today we'll be starting a new topic!

Great…

Tearju: Today we'll start with the topic of biochemistry! Who can tell me what biochemistry is?

Yeah, fun topic. We spent two hours learning (or pretending we learn) about biochemistry. My mind has gone numb…

*Riiiing*

Tearju: Oh, seems like it's break time. Very well, I'll see you tomorrow, and don't forget to study!

Jack: Ok…Momo, shall we go?

Momo: Sure.

Nana: Wait, you two better tell me what it was all about later!

Jack: Yeah, you'll know all the details. (Probably not…DEFINITELY not)

We left off for the roof right after that.

Jack: *opens door* Ah…it sure it's nice here! Not a sound to be heard…anyways, what did you need to talk about?

Momo: I-I…I…I'm…I'm sorry.

Jack: For what?

Momo: For saying…what I said.

Jack: *pats her head* Don't worry about that…I know you didn't mean it.

...

Momo: J-Jack-san…I've been wondering…

Jack: Yeah, what is it?

Momo: *blushes* Y-you said you cared about me…why?

Jack: …I don't know. I just do.

Momo: But why?

Jack: I said, I don't know. Why do you care about Rito?

Momo: That's different…I love Rito-san. *blushes* Y-you don't…right?

Hm...Now how the hell do I respond to that?

Jack: N-no…*cough* no, no, no…I don't, no.

Now that, kids, is how you make yourself sound convincing!

Momo: G-good…

Jack: Y-yeah…

Nana: Hey, what is taking you two so long?

Momo: Huh? Nana?

Nana: Yeah, me. Wait…this place feels weird…what were you talking about?

Jack: How nosy you are. That's what we were talking about!

Nana: Hmph…so you two ain't fighting anymore?

Jack: No, we ain't.

Nana: Okay, good. Oh yeah, that guy from the VMC, what was his name? Whatever, Jack, he wants you to go to their clubroom or whatever it's called.

Jack: What? Nakajima, you mean? *sighs* Well, fine.

Momo: What would he want with you?

Jack: I really don't know. Whatever, I'll head over there.

Momo: Do you know where to go?

Jack: Probably the door with the big VMC poster on it.

Momo: Yes, that's the one.

Jack: Alright, I guess I'll head over there. I'll see y'all in class.

What the hell do these morons need me for? Ugh…whatever. I reached the entrance to the VMC clubhouse, and I knocked.

VMC Member 1: You are "Jack-san", huh? Very well, come inside.

"Jack-san"? Anyways, as I come inside the clubhouse, I see a bunch of VMC members (obviously) and a bunch of posters of…well you can guess. It's creepy. REALLY creepy.

Nakajima: Oh, here you are. I…WE need your help.

Jack: Why exactly would I help you?

Nakajima: You remember how you told us that we should write Momo a better song, right?

Jack: I do…

Nakajima: Well…we've been trying to do that. We…have no idea what to write.

Jack: Can't you just sing a love song? I can tell you of a couple if that's the problem.

Nakajima: No…I…WE want it to be special! It has to refer to my…OUR undying love for our beloved maiden! It can't be written by anyone but us! That's why…I want you to write it.

Jack: Haha…where is the "can't be written by anyone but us" part? And why the hell would I do that? And where did you get that I can write songs?

Nakajima: You look like you played in a band. Am I wrong?

Jack: How does someone look like they played in a band? Especially me…And no, you ain't wrong…but we just played covers, I know jack-shit 'bout writing songs!

Nakajima: Well, that's still better than us!

Jack: But even if I did! Why would I do it for you?

Nakajima: Because we're friends!

Jack: Since when?

Nakajima: Alright, I knew that was not going to work. Very well…I did not want to do this, but…I can pay you.

Jack: Okay…okay…let's all calm down. I MIGHT accept…but I still don't know how to FUCKING WRITE! So…let's try to work something out.

Nakajima: Very well…what do you propose?

Jack: Hm…is there…something like a school dance or something coming up?

Nakajima: I think…oh yes, it's tomorrow evening!

Jack: Wow…no one told ME!

Nakajima: Yes, well, what were you saying?

Jack: I can tell whoever is in charge of the music there to put on a love song of my choosing and say it's dedicated from the VMC to Momo. How about that?

Nakajima: Hm…that doesn't seem good enough. We could do that without your help, and I would have already thought of that if I thought it was a good idea.

Jack: Well…I can give y'all a list of love songs…and maybe that can inspire you? You can even use the school dance and sing it there!

Nakajima: We only have one day, though. That hardly seems like enough time to write a song.

Jack: Well why did you bother to ask me for help?

Nakajima: Maybe YOU can do it.

Jack: I don't QUITE have time to be writing songs. Especially with such short notice!

Nakajima: The school dance thing was your idea.

Jack: Okay…be honest here. I know you'd pay me if I were to help. But…do you really think…that you'll "conquer Momo's heart" or whatever you wanna call it… by writing a song?

Nakajima: W-well…it would show our devotion to her!

Jack: That means diddly fucking shit you moron! Do you think that just because you "love" her she is obligated to love you back or something? That's DEEPLY disturbing and potentially criminal.

Nakajima: W-well, then…what can I do?

Jack: Just do what Rito does! Be a likable idiot! Be helpful. Treat people right. Don't STALK people. And the idiot part I think you got already! The problem is…ok, let's see if you can figure it out.

Nakajima: What do you mean? I know that we need to get Yuuki out of the way, that's what we've been trying to do!

Jack: But…

Nakajima: She won't let us…

Jack: Because…

Nakajima: She's under mind control! That's it! I always knew it!

Jack: *smacks his forehead* You…fucking…IDIOT! Because she likes HIM, and not YOU. No mind control, no tricks, no nothing! So maybe…just maybe…you need to find another girl. Or not…and enjoy solitude. That's actually a good option, don't discount it!

Nakajima: But I must try! As President of the VMC, I shall not shy away from my duty!

Jack: Very well. Go ahead right now, or after class, and "confess" to Momo. No VMC. Just you. Ask her out, whatever. What do ya say?

Nakajima: *cough* Erm…yeah…m-maybe…

Jack: Say no more. You're a pussy, I got it. You need to have your little club to feel safe. Great. Let me tell ya something that I already told ya, but I'll say it again: you piss Momo off, and you answer to me. Got it? If you ain't willing to actually try your luck, and you're just sitting here engaging in cult behavior, you ain't any good at all. I don't want to have to warn you again, got it?

Nakajima: W-well, why do you care?

How many fucking times will I have to answer a question related to the word "care" today?

Jack: Because I do. Period. Nothing else you need to concern yourself with.

Nakajima: You must be interested in her yourself…

Jack: "Interested in her"? Boy, you don't even know what the hell you're talking about. Don't worry, I won't take your money, but the bell's probably about to ring, so I'm gonna get going now. Y'all kids have fun.

Nakajima: Answer my question!

Jack: I don't want to. Wanna force me? You should ask "your beloved maiden" what we did to a particularly obnoxious guard back in the organization base that wanted to force me to give 'em back. Oh, you did know about the whole kidnapping thing, right?

Nakajima: Yes, I did.

Jack: Well…I didn't see ya tryin' to rescue her!

Nakajima: Just leave…please, leave.

Jack: It'll be my pleasure! Always nice talkin' to ya, VMC!

So I left the VMC "clubroom" and started heading back to class. There was someone waiting outside the clubroom…

Mea: So…you fell for Momo-san's charms too? Did you join the club?

Jack: No way in all of hell and back I'm joining that cult. Were you spying on me?

Mea: Hm…I wonder…

I suddenly felt a bunch of hair attach to my back

Jack: What the hell are you doing?

Mea: Psycho dive!

… **..**

 **So, what will Mea find using Psycho Dive? That's LITERALLY a story for another day, so check the next chapter to find that out! By the way, I know for most of the series Mea didn't wanna use her powers in public, but now everyone knows she's a living weapon, so I don't think she'd have a problem with using Psycho Dive in the middle of school. Better to clarify things before I get complaints about her mischaracterization or something. But if y'all got any other complaints, be sure to let me know! Anyways, see y'all later!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello, y'all, and welcome back to TLR: After Darkness! Sorry I didn't update in a few days, but there was a combination of me still being busy (back in town now, at least!) and also, as y'all may know, the American primary season started (elections, for those who don't know), so I've been following that a lot, which takes from my precious little free time. Well, whatever, here y'all have a new episode! As always, y'all need to say anything, review or PM!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the To LOVE-Ru series**

… **..**

(Jack's POV)

Jack: Ugh…where am I?

Jack's dad: Son, I'm gonna go over to Phil's place, so I'll see ya later!

Jack: Wait…old man, is that you?

Am I really back home? This place looks vaguely like my yard…it's kinda blurry, though. Strange.

Jack's dad: No, it's Santa Claus! Of course it's me, who the hell would it be?

Jack: Wow…I-I missed you so much!

Jack's dad: What the hell is this, son? We were just watchin' the game five minutes ago, ya stupid man! Well…as I said, I'm gonna be over at Phil's place, so give me a ring if ya need anything.

This…was it all a dream? Did I really never leave home after all?

Jack: Mom! Are you here?

Jack's dad: Don't ya remember? Yer mother left to go buy groceries a while ago! What the hell is wrong with ya? I know we lost…but ya can't just lose yer mind like that over a stupid game!

Jack: Yeah, alright. I'll see ya later then. Say hi to Phil for me.

Phil is one of our family's best friends. He served with dad in Afghanistan, so the stories those two tell can always be quite interesting.

Jack's dad: Ya sure ya don't wanna come?

Jack: No, I'm kinda beat, I'm gonna go watch some TV.

Jack's dad: Suit yourself. Alright, I'm gone!

Dad got inside his truck and took off.

Jack: Let's try to see if we can't catch some anime somewhere…I ain't watched any in a while!

As soon as I turn on the TV I see a show that looks like anime, so I settle for it.

Jack: Alright, let's see what this is about!

 _Momo: Good morning, Rito-san!_

 _Rito:_ _*yawn*_ _Ugh…Momo, what the hell are you doing in my room again?_

Jack: Wait a second…this is the place I've been living in for the last few days! And that's Momo and Rito! Why am I watching this on TV?

 _Jack: What the hell, Momo, I told ya not to sneak into our room anymore! Goddamnit, I said I'd help ya, but I can't sleep like this!_

Wait, is that…IS THAT ME?

Mea: Well…that's an interesting dream you're having, Jack-senpai!

Jack: Wait, what? So…your "world" is in the TV…but you're here too! WHAT THE HELL?

Mea: This is a dream, Jack-senpai! I used Psycho Dive to learn more about you…and this is wonderful! I didn't know you had such a nice home!

Yeah, my house ain't nothing to be embarrassed of. It's quite simple, but cozy. The living room we're in right now has wooden walls, a bunch of windows, a big ole' TV, a couch, and that's about it.

Jack: Yeah, well it is pretty nice…wait a second! You said something about dreams…wha-what?

Mea: You're having a dream! And I'm inside it! Isn't it wonderful?

Jack: Woah, what a letdown…I thought I was back home for a second…but why are Momo and Rito and MYSELF in a TV show?

Mea: I don't know. It's YOUR dream, Jack-senpai.

Jack: This is weird as hell. How come I never had a dream like this before?

Mea: Shhh, the show's getting interesting!

 _Jack_ : *grabs Momo's hands* _Momo, I always wanted to tell ya…_

 _Momo: *blushes*_ _W-What is it, Jack-san?_

Jack: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?

Mea: Shhhhh!

 _Jack: Ever since I came to this world…I…I have felt something special for you._

Jack: This is just…hey Mea, care to make me wake up?

Mea: No no, this is too exciting!

 _Momo: W-What do you mean?_

 _Jack: I…I love you, Momo. I have felt this way for a long time now…I just couldn't hold this feeling inside anymore…I just had to say this to ya._

 _Momo: B-But Jack-san, you know I love Rito-san…s-so…and my plan! I-I can't! *shoves him away and runs out the door*_

 _*END CREDITS*_

Mea: Oh, that ending sucked!

Jack: Okay…CAN WE WAKE UP, PLEASE?

Mea: Eeeeehhh? But I'm having so much fun!

Jack: ON MY EXPENSE!

Mea: Well…you probably should go confess to Momo-san now!

Jack: You said it, it's just a dream! So…it never happened! Period. That you saw…doesn't exist!

Mea: Hm…you were very defensive, Jack-senpai! I was right after all…you fell for her charms too!

Jack: Shut your pie hole before I shut it for ya!

Mea: I like it when you're aggressive, Jack-senpai…you know, this is a dream…we can do all kinds of stuff here, and no one will find out.

Jack: Yeah, except I'm actually asleep in the middle of the hallway if I recall correctly, and I'd rather not jizz my pants in the middle of school, IF YOU DON'T MIND.

Mea: That's not fair!

Jack: You are the one complaining about this situation? Wow…well, just pick a more convenient spot next time…but there won't be a next time, right?

Mea: With the fun I had this time…yes, there will be! Well, I'll let you off for now. Let's go back to class.

Jack: Finally!

Suddenly, it all went black…

(Back at school)

Mea: Wake up, sleepyhead!

Jack: *yawn* Where am I? *looks around* Did I just fall asleep in the middle of the hallway?

Mea: Yes! You probably had some very interesting dreams too…*giggles*

Jack: What, dreams? I don't remember anything.

Mea: Well, I do!

*Riiiiiing*

Jack: What the hell? How are we still in time for class if I fell asleep?

Mea: That's a secret!

Jack: Well, I'll ask later!

We quickly made our way back to class, and sat on our respective seats.

Principal: *in his serious voice* Hello, students, I will be taking over the class for now in order to give an announcement. As you all now, tomorrow evening is the school dance. So…I wanted to speak of the dress code.

Yeah, this is probably where he tells us to dress decently, not too provocatively, yadda yadda yadda.

Principal: The boys can wear whatever you want. The girls must wear a short dress, in such a way that their panties are visible-

Girls: *throw books at him* GET OUTTA HERE, YOU PERVERT!

Principal: *leaves in a hurry* Remember, girls, I wanna see all your panties!

Jack: Well…wasn't expecting that!

Principal: YAMI-CHAN, YAMI-CHAN! *THUD*

Jack: Wow, he's still yelling…well, he shouldn't have gone after Yami!

Nana: He's always like that! He's a beast like Rito, he got what he deserves!

Jack: Hell yeah! I got an upgrade, I'm no longer in the beast list!

Nana: S-Shut up, I just forgot to name you, because you don't matter at all!

Jack: So Rito does, huh? I see how it is. Momo, you've got some competition!

Nana: S-shut up, it's not like that you baka!

Philosophy teacher: Hello class, sorry for letting you endure the Principal. I hope you didn't hurt him too much. Anyways, last time we left off we were discussing the ideas of the Western Enlightenment. But today I would like to take a break from that to discuss something different. As the Principal so kindly reminded all of you just now, tomorrow is the school dance. And I know as well as you do that it's a time for young love to blossom! Ah…so wonderful…anyways, I got sidetracked. Today I would like to discuss the concept of love. As you all know, it's a very abstract term, it's hard to define in concrete words. Many societies throughout history have seen it way differently than we see it now. I would like to get the input from our foreign students here, to see how love is usually defined in their homelands. Let's start with the aliens…Deviluke…Nana, what do you think about this?

Really, you're asking Nana? This will be hilarious!

Nana: *blushes* E-eh…well, I-I think…it's when you…wanna be nice to someone! You know…help them and all!

Philosophy teacher: Well, that's an interesting way to put it. That's certainly not wrong in most cases. But I was looking for something deeper…let's see…let's ask a human this time. Klein Jack, can you tell us what love means to you?

(Momo's POV)

Jack: Well…I think it's what compels you to do whatever it takes to get your loved one out of a very difficult situation just for the sake of it, with no care for personal concerns like your own safety or well-being. I understand there's many other aspects of love, but that's the most important one, I think, as it explains almost all the others.

(FLASHBACK)

 _Momo: Well, why did you do it?_

 _Jack: BECAUSE I CARE, THAT'S WHY I DID IT. Why did I go and rescue you and Nana, huh? Do you think it was because your old man asked? I could have just sat my ass and taken a ride back to Earth without a care. But I didn't. I put my life on the line just to get y'all back safely. I didn't think "what if they capture me", "what if they can counter my resistance", "should I ask someone to come with me", or many other things. There was one thing in my mind: you and Nana were kidnapped by the most dangerous men in the galaxy, and I needed to get ya out._

(FLASHBACK)

So does this mean…no, no, it can't be! He told me no already! Ugh…why do I care so much? Focus, Momo! You must work towards the harem plan! That's what I care about! Yes…that's it!

Philosophy teacher: Deviluke Momo! I asked you a question!

Momo: Oh, s-sorry sensei!

Philosophy teacher: I asked for your opinion on your classmate's comment. May you please give it to us?

Momo: *blushes* Y-Yes, sensei! W-Well…I…yeah, yes I agree with that!

Philosophy teacher: And why is that? I need you to elaborate. Have you felt the need to protect someone you love in the same way as described by Klein?

Yes! All those times I tried to protect Rito-san from danger, of course! Well…I can't say THAT.

Momo: Yes, I have. I can assure you that what he said is true.

Philosophy teacher: Very well, you don't have to expand on your experience if you feel it's private. Klein, have you felt that as well?

Jack: I have, actually, yes.

*GULP*

(Jack's POV)

Philosophy teacher: I don't mean to pry, but was it in recent memory?

Jack: You could say that, yes. And believe me…the danger was real. No joke. But…you know, as I said, I did what I had to! I hope I don't have to give further details.

Momo: *Blushes HEAVILY*

Nana: *Blushes HEAVILY*

Philosophy teacher: Deviluke Nana and Deviluke Momo…are you two feeling alright? Do you need to step outside?

Momo & Nana: NO! NO, sensei!

Philosophy teacher: Well, I can certainly understand young lasses like you two being just wooed by this young man's words! You wouldn't guess he was of such deep character if you just looked at his…let's call it appearance.

Hey, you son of a bitch, you got a problem with my beard?

Philosophy teacher: Well, I wanted to have this little discussion for you to take into account tomorrow. Each year we have the same issues of boys and girls feeling sad because the girl/boy they like rejected them, or they couldn't wear the most fashionable clothes that their date likes, or many other things, which in the end, ends up affecting their studies. Take into account what Klein said just now…remember what the meaning of love can really be. Look beyond the superficial.

*Riiiiiing*

Philosophy teacher: Very well, I shall see you next class, when we will resume our previous topic. See you all then!

Okay, that's a speech I could expect a philosophy teacher to give. He is right…but I worded it better!

Jack: I can't believe he fucking insulted my beard! It's my trademark, my…my soul! *looks at Momo and Nana* What did y'all think of that nonsense?

Nana: *blushes* O-Oh, yeah, t-that…how can THAT be the thing that stood out to you, you BAKA!

Jack: Whoa, settle down! My beard's important to me!

Nana: Hmph, what an idiot!

Mea: *giggles* Nana-chan, the girls from the class do not seem to think so!

Nana: Eh?

Girl 1: Klein-san, do you wanna be my date for the dance? You're so sweet, I love what you said!

Girl 2: M-Maybe think of me…you're a great person!

Girl 3: Back off, you two! He'll be my date, I decided that!

Oh crap…

… **..**

 **Well, there ya have it! Another chapter! Who knows what Jack was thinking when he gave his "love speech", right? Well…find out in the following chapters! And by the way, I have no clue if Japanese students actually have philosophy class. I just kinda wanted to add that. This is TLR universe Japan after all anyways, so a philosophy class is the least strange occurrence in that world, let me tell ya that! Anyways, I'll see y'all later!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello y'all, and (finally!) welcome back to another chapter of TLR: After Darkness. Sorry I kept delaying writing this thing, as I was busy, and also there was the Super Bowl on Sunday (can't believe I wasted my time on such a defensive slugfest of a game). Well, it's here now, so hope y'all enjoy! As always, review or PM for anything story related! Or anything at all, really…well, let's get this going!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the To LOVE-Ru franchise.**

…

(Jack's POV)

Jack: Erm…girls, settle down, please, this ain't first come first serve.

Oh lord…am I gonna turn into Rito now? Please God no!

Girls: COME ON PICK ME!...NO, PICK ME! NO-

Jack: SHUT THE HELL UP FOR A SECOND!

Silence.

Jack: Look, y'all, I appreciate it, I do! Thing is…I'm tired as hell. I wanna go home, sit on my ass, and do nothing for the rest of the day. Having y'all yelling at my face is not my plan, and neither should it be yours. About the dance…here's the thing, I come from a traditional background. Back home, the man asks the girl out. Not otherwise. And sadly for y'all, I barely even noticed y'all's existence before now. So, yeah, y'all's chances don't look good. Now, excuse me, I'd rather go home in peace.

Girl 1: So the rumors are true, huh?

Jack: What the hell are you talking about?

Girl 3: That you already have someone you like! That's why you rejected us!

Do these people even listen when you talk to 'em?

Jack: Honestly, that's none of your business, and I'm sure there's a bunch of other boys here that would be more than happy to take y'all to the dance. Please, move along, I wanna go.

Girl 3: Hmph, fine!

So they finally let me leave my seat. God that was annoying.

Jack: Momo, Nana, are y'all heading home too?

Nakajima: Erm…M-Momo?

Guess not!

Momo: What is it, Nakajima-san?

Nakajima: W-Well…as President of the VMC…I t-think it is my duty…to…escort you to the dance.

Escort? Well, it's something!

Momo: Oh my…an invitation. Well, Nakajima-san, I'm sorry, but I must refuse.

Nakajima: You can't refuse! It's my duty!

Jack: *stands up* Yeah she can and she has. Go take a walk.

Nakajima: B-but…

Jack: But nothing. Go ask someone else. In fact…those three right there are probably dateless *points at the girls from before*. Try your luck with them.

Najakima: I-I don't want them, I want-

Jack: I don't give a shit what you want. You tried and you failed. Now get the hell outta here while you still got you're two legs in place!

Najakima: S-Sure! *runs off*

Jack: *laughs* Too easy…

Momo: Thank you again. You've really been helpful in dealing with them.

Jack: Yeah, no problem. I assumed you probably wanted to ask Rito, right?

Momo: Shhh! *whisper* The others in the class don't know that!

Jack: Well, sorry, I guess. Must be the worst kept secret in the country…

Nana: No, they actually have no idea. They think she's innocent!

Jack: Well, I suppose it IS easy to keep secrets from idiots.

Mea: You'd know, right? *giggles*

Jack: What the hell are you talking about this time?

Mea: It's a secret! That's what you told me!

Jack: You're not aiding my comprehension! When the hell did I tell you to keep a secret?

Mea: Oh, you don't remember! Too bad…

Nana: What is this? Why do you care about him all of a sudden, Mea?

Jack: Well fine, whatever. I gotta go. Anyone else going home?

Momo: I am…actually, I needed to talk to you about something. Can we do so on the way home?

Jack: Fine, sure.

Nana: Well, you two have been talking a lot lately!

Jack: Well, should I talk to you? Are you jealous?

Nana: *blushes* T-THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!

Jack: Sure it ain't. *laughs* Alright, let's go. Nana, you're heading with us?

Nana: No, I'm gonna hang out with Mea for a while.

Mea: Yes, we better leave them alone. *giggles*

What the hell is with her? Seriously.

Jack: *sigh* Momo, let's go. Let's leave the crazy people by themselves.

Nana: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Jack: Exactly that. Alright, I'm out.

Momo: I'll see you at the house, Nana.

Nana: Ugh, sure.

So we left and got on our way home.

Jack: It's strange that you didn't want to walk home with Rito today.

Momo: He's going with onee-sama. That's good, I need her to be more assertive.

Jack: Yeah, yeah. So…what did you need to talk about?

Momo: Actually…it has to do with this. I do need onee-sama to be more assertive about her feelings with Rito-san…but that will not be enough. I also need him to realize his feelings for her!

Jack: Makes sense, yeah. How do you plan to do that? Did you forget who we're talking about here? Assertive is a word I would never use to describe him.

Momo: Yes…I know. Well…in one of the dating simulation games I played, there was a route that was very hard to get, because the girl in said route couldn't realize her feelings for the main character. So what he had to do…was make her become jealous!

I don't like where this is going…

Jack: So…

Momo: So I need you to take onee-sama to the dance, to make Rito-san jealous!

Jack: Haha…that's very funny…NO.

Momo: Come on, I already talked to her! All you need to do is ask her in front of Rito-san, she'll act surprised, but agree, and that's it!

Jack: I thought we had an agreement. I was only here for advice, not to be part in any of your schemes.

Momo: But it's a great plan! This is the only way I could make it work!

Jack: Just a question…what if your old man finds out about this?

Momo: He won't…

Jack: You don't…you don't know that! He's the ruler of the galaxy, for fuck's sakes! He could be spying on us right now! Anyways, if he finds out, that Lala agreed to my "petition" or whatever you wanna call it, he'll probably scrap Rito's marriage proposal, and make ME her groom-to-be or some nonsense like that! He wants ANY excuse to drop Rito from the succession, and Lala falling for someone else seems a pretty good one! Especially if that "someone else" is ME! And that would be goodbye to your little plan!

Momo: Hm…but that would eliminate her as a rival…

Jack: What was that?

Momo: N-Nothing, nothing!

Jack: Alright, it's settled. I'm not gonna do that, period.

Momo: Hey, Jack-san…you just refused the opportunity to date one of the prettiest girls in school.

Jack: IT'S A SCHEMING LIE!

Momo: Any other man would have agreed anyways…

Jack: Well, ask THEM!

Momo: Hm…I'm starting to think you don't like girls, Jack-san. You refused those other girls too…

Jack: What are you even talking about? I refused dating some girls I never even met, and refused participating in a scheming lie, and you think that means I don't like girls? What about Rito, huh?

Momo: Well…I've felt how Rito behaves in his sleep. Deep inside…he…*blushes*…he's a carnivore!

Jack: Very well. That's what you think of me, huh?

Momo: I haven't seen anything that would make me think otherwise!

Jack: You haven't?

Momo: No, I haven't.

Jack: Well…how about this? Why don't you go to the dance with me?

Momo: W-What does that have to do with anything?

Jack: You said I refused a date with one of the prettiest girls in school. I'm turning it around.

Momo: *blushes* W-What do you mean by that?

Jack: You know EXACTLY what I meant. So…what d'ya say?

Momo: I...I can't! What about my plan?

Jack: Come on, forget about your plan for one day at least! Take a one day break, and that's it! It doesn't have to mean anything, just have fun!

Momo: …

Jack: So?

Momo: N-no! I can't! I t-told you to stop doing that! *flies off*

Look at her go…ugh, dammit! Rejected. Well…only one thing to do in this situation…

(15 minutes later)

Jack: Oh, that's a nice lookin' bar! *opens door*

I found an American-style bar! Wow, that's awesome! It even says so on the front door…"American bar". Well…not too creative with the title, but still! Inside were a bunch of deer heads hanging on the walls, country music was playing, there's a pool table, and of course, a bar with a variety of drinks, a bunch of stools to sit on, and of course, a barkeeper to tend to the (currently non-existent) customers. They got the whole feel to this place!

Jack: Hey, scotch on the rocks, please.

Barkeep: Hm…ain't you a bit young to be asking for that?

Jack: Well, I'm old enough.

Barkeep: Hm, well, I ain't here to judge. *serves drink* I assume you've been having a rough time?

Jack: Well, yeah, you could say that. *takes a sip*. But that ain't even the issue…I've handled my problems just fine. *takes a sip* But…ugh, whatever.

Barkeep: Come on son. Places like this exist for people to let go of all the things that's been bothering them.

Jack: Well, alright. Thing is…how can I put it?

Barkeep: Girl problems. Come on, you got it all over your face. Got rejected, huh?

Jack: Well…it's more complicated than that…but yeah. *grabs glass* Huh? I already drunk it? I thought I took a couple of sips!

Barkeep: Yeah, you're a fast one. Do I keep 'em coming?

Jack: Yeah, of course.

…

(2 hours, and MANY drinks later)

Jack: *finishes drink* Uh…well…I better stop drinkin' before I go broke, I tell ya!

Barkeep: Well, you've done a great service to a struggling businessman! Should I call you a cab?

Jack: *clears eyes* N-No…no, I'll walk home just fine.

Barkeep: Holy mother of God, you don't only LOOK like a Viking! You can really hold your liquor!

Jack: Well, it runs in my blood. It's an ability passed on in my family throughout generations.

Barkeep: Well, I sure don't mind! Come back anytime!

Jack: You wanna see me broke, don't ya, ya piece of crap? *laughs* Alright, maybe I'll see ya later, if I can remember where this place is!

Barkeep: Tell you what…here's my card. *hands him the card* Here's our address, so you can check in anytime you want. Hope to see you again!

Jack: Yeah, yeah! *gets up* Whoaah…this'll be a loooong trip.

I slowly make my way to the door and out to the streets. Well…I can barely make out the sidewalk from the street! How the hell am I gonna make it home? Well…barely is the key word, I can make it.

Nana: Hey, Jack, is that you?

Nana?

Jack: Oh…heeey! H-How ya doing?

Nana: What the hell happened to you? You look like crap!

Jack: *cough* Oh…nothing, nothing. Just had a little drink, that's all!

Nana: You look like you had more than a little!

Jack: Yeah…well…it's hard to keep count, right?

Mea: Oh, hi, Jack-senpai!

Jack: Meaaaa! Hello! You're here too!

Nana: Come on, let's get this baka home before he faints in the sidewalk!

Jack: Oh no, I ain't fainting!

Nana: Well, it's only a couple of blocks. You think you can make it?

Jack: Yeaaahh, of course!

Nana: *sigh* Let's go. Try not to fall, and follow me.

Jack: Sure! So…when are we moving?

Nana: What? You're still back there? How did you not see us walk…

Mea: Teehee…Jack-senpai, you're being funny!

Nana: It's not funny to me. What the hell even happened, how did you end up like this?

Jack: I told ya…the good man in the bar-

Nana: I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE BAR! Before that.

Jack: Well…let me think…it was a long time ago!

Nana: TWO HOURS! We left school TWO HOURS AGO!

Mea: Weren't you supposed to go home with Momo-san?

Nana: Yeah, where the hell is she?

Jack: The fuck do I know? She just flew off, how the hell can I know?

Nana: And why did she fly off? What happened?

Jack: Ugh…if I remember correctly…oh yeah, she fucking rejected me! ME!

Nana: E-EHHH? What are you talking about all of a sudden? Rejected what?

Mea: *giggles* I think I know…

Jack: Ahhhh whatever! It's settled, I ain't going to that damn dance! I'm coming back to this fine establishment and having myself another fun night!

Nana: The hell you are!

Jack: Well, what do you care, huh? Go tell Rito, everyone seems to love HIM! I'm sure you do too, and you too, Mea! Everyone loves Rito, hahaha! Not one bit left for this guy here! Who got y'all outta there, huh? THIS GUY! But nooo…let's get behind the clueless fool who can't walk two steps without falling into someone's crotch! Hahahah, ain't it funny? That's why…no more! I will dedicate my life to the art of drinking, and everyone else can go to hell! The King, the organization, Momo, Rito, you, I don't care about any of y'all anymore! Huh, you got a problem with that? Come at me!

Nana: STOP BEING A BUMBLING IDIOT, YOU BAKA! *SMACK*

Jack: W-Why the hell did you do that?

Nana: We're here, looking after you, and you say no one cares about you, huh? You know we're grateful for you rescuing us, but that doesn't give you the right to act like a SELF RIGHTEOUS IDIOT WHO GOES AND GETS DRUNK THE FIRST TIME SOMEONE REJECTS YOU! You're too much like father…no wonder he likes you. You're a great soldier…but for everything else…you SUCK!

Mea: Hey, Nana-chan…calm down a bit.

Nana: I ain't calming down one bit! Now we're going home, and tomorrow you're gonna go to the dance, and I don't care if you sit alone in a corner all night, but you're going!

Jack: You know what? Since you want me to go so badly, why don't you go with me, huh? Be my date to the dance, or I'm not going at all.

Nana: *blushes* W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?

…

 **Well, finally done! I don't know why it took me so long to write this! Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed Jack's drunken adventures (well, not really, but still fun!), and I'll see y'all in the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello y'all, welcome back to TLR: After Darkness! Wow, it seems like such a long time since I wrote anything. My most sincere apologies to y'all, it's just I've been working out my ASS these days, so I ain't been having much time to write. I was planning to release a Valentine's day special chapter too…looks like that will have to be postponed. Well, for what it's worth, hope y'all enjoy this chapter, and review or PM for anything y'all need to tell me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the To LOVE-Ru franchise.**

… **.**

(Jack's POV)

Jack: I'm saying that I'm inviting you to be my date to the dance!

Nana: *blushes* B-BUT WHY?

Jack: What do you mean why? Beca- oh, wait, don't YOU fucking start now!

Nana: Start with what?

Jack: "Oh no, Jack-san, you inviting me is too complicated! Blah blah blah!" I ain't having that!

Nana: T-that's not what I was gonna say at all…

Jack: Then what, huh? What is the big problem? Can't you just agree?

Nana: You just invited Momo, you baka! Do you think I don't feel like the second choice? That SUCKS!

Jack: Well…I ain't exactly proposing marriage! Nor confessing my love! Just inviting you to have some fun tomorrow night!

Mea: Yes, but Jack-senpai, what do you think Momo-san will think about this?

Jack: Why do I care? Huh? Can you tell me why I would care?

Mea: Well…

Jack: Nonsense! Nana, please, will you accept my invitation?

Nana: E-eh…

Good lord, it ain't that hard!

Mea: Well…*grabs Jack's arm* if you're unsure…maybe I should date him!

Nana: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ALL OF A SUDDEN? *blushes heavily* W-Well…a-alright. But don't try anything!

Jack: Sure, sure. Alright, can we go home now?

Nana: Yeah, CAN you go home now?

Jack: Yeah, of course! I'm fine now, see? *walks straight*

Mea: Oh, Nana-chan, we should go shopping! You need to look really pretty tomorrow!

Nana: *blushes* W-WHY WOULD I CARE ABOUT THAT?

Mea: Well…you're going on a date with a boy! Right, Jack-senpai?

Jack: Actually, I don't mi-

Mea: See? Come on, let's go!

Okay. It's settled now. People just DON'T wanna listen to me.

Nana: Will you be alright heading home alone?

Jack: Yes, I will. Thanks for worrying, though. *smiles*

Nana: I-I don't care about you! I just said that b-because it would be a pain to-

Jack: Yeah, yeah, I'll see you at home. Go get pretty or whatever.

They took off and so did I. The way home was truly short, only a couple of blocks or so. Truth be told, I'm still a bit woozy, but I can walk just fine without crashing into a lamppost.

Jack: *knocks*

Lala: *opens door* Oh, hi, Jack! Where have you been…oh, you don't look very good!

Jack: Yeah, well, I had a little too much to drink. I'll be fine.

Lala: Oh, that's great! Oh right, I have to ask you a favor!

Jack: What is it?

Lala: I lost one of my inventions. Can you help me find it?

Jack: Fine, what does it look like?

Lala: It looks like a magnet thingy! Alright, I'm gonna go take a bath! Thanks, Jack! *leaves*

Didn't even bother telling me where to look…Jesus. I still feel like crap, by the way.

Jack: Alright, let's see…*looks under couch* not here…*looks under table*…dammit, she couldn't possibly have left it in an easy to spot place, right?

Momo: Oh hi, Jack-san! What are you doing?

Jack: Looking for one of your sisters inventions…oh, it's right there, right next to the TV! That Lala…*grabs it* I better ask her where to leave it…

Momo: WAIT, DON'T GRAB THAT!

Rito: Oh hi, Jack! What have you been do-*trips and falls on Jack*

Jack: *falls on Momo* You moron!

Rito: OH NO! IT ACTIVATED!

Momo: W-WHAT? *looks at her hand* Oh my, he somehow ended up grabbing my hand when it activated!

Jack: When what activated?

Momo: It's clingy-clingy-glue-kun! It makes two objects attracted like magnets…so they can't pull apart!

Jack: So, that means…that we're stuck hand in hand?

Rito: More or less, yeah. But it should deactivate after some time.

Lala: Hey, I remembered where I left it! Oh, Jack, you found it!

Jack: *shows hand* Yeah, you should put a warning on these things! How much is the effect gonna last?

Lala: The last one I made lasted about seven hours…but this one is better!

Jack: Oh, so the effect will not last that long?

Lala: No, it's longer! It lasts twenty four hours! Isn't it great? It's a whole day!

Momo: *blushes* S-So that means…w-we'll have to sleep together.

Jack: Guess so. Unless you wanna cut it off.

Rito: Why are you talking like Yami?

Jack: I was joking. I still don't understand how I ended up holding Momo's hand after that fall. I just…don't get it.

Lala: Rito's falls are very impressive, right?

Rito: Yeah, thanks…

Jack: Well…I know it's kinda early…but I'm tired. What will we do about that?

Mikan: Oh hey, Rito dad called- wait, Jack, why are you holding Momo-san's hand?

Jack: Step one: Lala's invention. Step two: Rito falling.

Mikan: Oh, of course. It's like that time with Rito and Yami. So I guess I should do the same thing.

Jack: What same thing?

Momo: She laid down a couple futons in the Japanese style room downstairs.

Jack: Japanese style room…in Japan…shouldn't most rooms in Japan be Japanese style? I don't get it…

Mikan: Well, whatever. I'll go and prepare that. There's leftover food in the fridge if anyone wants to eat. *leaves*

Rito: Hey Jack…if you need help eating, just ask. I know it's hard to eat with one hand…

Jack: *yawn* Ugh, I'm not really hungry anyways, don't worry.

Rito: Yeah…you look a bit…strange. Did something happen?

Jack: Well… I almost emptied my wallet in a bar nearby.

Rito: Well…that explains it. But why?

Jack: *looks at Momo* No reason. Oh by the way, I run into Nana and Mea. They were gonna go shopping.

Momo: Nana shopping? That's…strange. She hates it. Any idea why?

Jack: She has a date for tomorrow, so Mea basically forced her to go.

Momo: Oh my, Nana has a date! Did she tell you who it was?

Jack: Well…she didn't TELL ME…but I know who it is. In fact…I was there when he asked her!

Lala: Oh, that's great! Nana has a date, that's so cool! So, tell us who it was!

Ok…this is kinda awkward…

Jack: It's me.

Momo and Rito: EEEEEHHHH?

Lala: Oh, really? That's great!

Jack: Yeah, only that now it's a bit complicated because I'm magnetically attached to Momo!

Lala: Oh right…teehee, sorry!

Nana: *opens door* Hi everyone! I'm hungry, what do we have for din-*notices Momo and Jack* WHY ARE YOU TWO HOLDING HANDS?

Jack: Lala's invention and Rito tripping. Usual stuff round here, it seems.

Nana: Well, it shouldn't last for long, right?

Jack: TWENTY FOUR HOURS.

Nana: WHAT? Big sister, wasn't it supposed to last like seven hours?

Lala: I improved it!

Nana: And YOU *points at Rito* YOUR FALLS ARE STARTING TO ANNOY ME!

Rito: I thought they already annoyed you…

Jack: Well…I suppose as it is an emergency…I will have to take both of y'all to the dance.

Momo & Nana: WHAT?

Jack: Well, Nana, unless you wanna call it off. But I gotta go with Momo…because…well, you know. *giggles* Ain't it funny how the world turns, huh?

Nana: FINE!

Jack: No, I didn't mean it seriously, you idiot! Come on, it ain't that bad…okay it IS pretty bad. But we're gonna have to deal with it.

Lala: I'm going with Rito, right Rito? Oh, maybe as they are three, we should invite Haruna too!

Rito: E-ehh…

Jack: Alright, putting my proposal to a vote. Nana, do you agree?

Nana: Urgh…fine!

Jack: Momo? Well…it's not like you got much choice to be honest…

Momo: As long as we're close to Rito-san…fine. And what about the VMC?

Jack: Who cares? I can still kick their asses with one arm. They ain't gonna bother us. And I vote in favor as well. So by unanimous vote…we're all going together!

Rito: How can you be so happy about that…it will probably be a mess.

Jack: *yawn* Yeah, whatever. Hey, Momo, if you wanna eat, do it now, because I wanna go to bed soon.

Momo: Well, okay. Oh my…*blushes*…Rito-san, looks like you'll have to feed me!

Rito: W-WHY ME?

Momo: Well…it would be really hard for me to eat by myself, wouldn't it?

Rito: You didn't answer my question…

Jack: Really? Will I have to sit through that whole sugar induced romantic charade?

Nana: Yeah, I don't like this either!

Lala: Hey! Are you two jealous?

Nana: *blushes* W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?

Jack: Hahaha, I'm laughing my ass off right now! No I'm not…fine. Rito, feed her, and do it quick, I wanna go to bed!

Rito: WHAT IS SHE EVEN GONNA EAT? We didn't even open the fridge yet!

Jack: Good point. *Gets up* okay, Momo…*opens fridge* take your pick.

Momo: Hm…I think I'll take this sushi!

Rito: Great! You can just eat this with one hand, you don't need my help.

Momo: But Rito-san…*gets close to him*…will you just let a lady eat with her bare hands?

Jack: Pal, listen to me. You're taking time off of my sleeping time. Feed her, and that's it! Come on, how hard can it be?

Rito: Why are you suddenly in favor…?

Jack: I WANNA SLEEP! SO FEED HER NOW!

Rito: Y-Yessir!

Jack: Good. Momo, you owe me one-fuck it, you owe me ANOTHER one.

Momo: Yes, thanks!

Rito: You're a mean drunk…

Nana: I'm gonna go to my room! I don't wanna sit through this bestiality! *leaves*

Jack: Do you even know what that means? Ah, whatever, let's get this over with.

I sit through 15 to 20 minutes of Rito putting sushi in Momo's mouth and her making the most suggestive faces while he does it. The nonsense I have to sit through these days is unbelievable. What the hell is with that invention anyways? What is its purpose? I shouldn't question the crap that happens here, I know, but still.

Jack: Okay, are we done?

Momo: Yes! Thank you so much, Rito-san!

Rito: *blushes furiously* E-ehh….

Jack: Yeah, yeah, Rito's brain overheating, we've seen this a thousand times. Now…can I maybe get some sleep?

Mikan: Yes, I prepared the room for both of you already. Now…I better not find out there's anything weird going on in there.

Jack: Oh, do I look like the type of person who would do things like that?

Mikan: Yes.

Jack: Fair enough. But don't worry, I promise I'm not gonna START anything.

Mikan: You have been warned. Momo…well I shouldn't worry about you, as he is not Rito. But still…behave.

Momo: Oh Mikan-san, you know you can trust me!

Mikan: No I don't. Anyways, good night.

Jack: Same to ya. Okay, let's go. Rito, good night to you too!

Rito: Ehh….

Jack: *laughs* What a moron! Come on, Momo, let's go.

Momo: Okay…

We go into the room.

Jack: Okay, warning. I sleep in my underwear, as you might know from that time you fell on me. So I'm gonna have to undress. Is that alright?

Momo: But…how will you do that if you can only move one hand?

Jack: True. Well, I can still take off my pants. No issue with that? I don't want no embarrassed stares or anything.

Momo: S-Sure, don't worry.

Jack: Alright. *takes off pants and throws 'em across the room* Fine, do you need to do anything, or can we lie down now?

Momo: *Looks downwards* N-No…*blushes*…we can lie down, sure!

Jack: Oh, don't be embarrassed. You already saw me naked, remember? I'm not gonna sleep with my jeans on.

Momo: Yes…because of another of onee-sama's inventions.

Jack: Alright…let's get inside the futon, please, I wanna sleep.

I might have mentioned that I want to sleep over ten times since I came home.

Momo: Alright…*lies down*

Jack: *Lies down* Very well…good night, see ya in the morning!

Momo: Good night to you too, Jack-san.

(Momo's POV)

I can't believe the first time I ever go to bed with a man is with someone other than Rito-san…well, it was just an accident. Rito-san and his falls…always causing me trouble. I would be much further ahead in my plan if he didn't always trip at the most inappropriate times. Oh well…I might as well try to sleep.

Jack: *SNORE* *SNORE*

See? He's sleeping! He doesn't mind! It will be fine…

… **.**

 **Well, I'm done, finally! Will the night be fine? How will the dance go? Find out in the upcoming chapters of TLR: After Darkness, which will be hopefully coming at a faster pace! Hope y'all enjoyed, and I'll see ya then!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Well…I'm back! Welcome back to another chapter of TLR: After Darkness. Okay, let's talk schedules real quick. Sadly, I'm gonna have to start making this into a weekly. I really enjoy writing, but the time's just not there anymore. I'd like to update every day or every other day, but it's just not gonna happen. Maybe I'll manage to surprise y'all with a chapter in a weekday from time to time, but usually expect new chapters on Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays. You know…the weekend. Well anyways, rant over, so hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the To LOVE-Ru franchise**

… **.**

(2 hours later, Momo's POV)

Ugh…no matter how hard I try, I cannot sleep! I cannot bear the fact that I'm sleeping with a man other than Rito-san! I wonder if he's jealous right now…I hope he is. It would mean that he has feelings for me! B-But…I have to make him fall more in love with onee-sama first. Maybe this is a chance for her to climb into his bed! Ugh…why am I thinking? I need to sleep!

(1 hour later)

This is nonsense! Why can't I sleep? It's not like I even chose to be in this situation! Why do I feel so uneasy?

Jack: *SNORE* *SNORE* *SNORE*

And he's sleeping just fine! What is the problem with me? It's not like I feel unsafe with him around…I know he won't do anything to me. It should be fine! It's one night, and it was an accident!

Momo: *Touches Jack* Hey, Jack-san…

Jack: *SNORE* *SNORE*

Momo: Hey, Jack-san!

Jack: *SNORE* Ugh…w-what is it?

Momo: I can't sleep…

Jack: What do you want me to do, sing you a lullaby?

Momo: I-Isn't this strange to you?

Jack: Everything here is strange to me. You're gonna need to specify.

Momo: T-The two of us…sleeping together.

Jack: Come on, you're used to sleeping with Rito. It's the same, only with less…well, I don't know what the hell he does to you, and more sleeping.

Momo: Yeah…but I feel uncomfortable.

Jack: Again, what the hell do you want me to do? We're stuck together, so just pull through. It's one night…

Momo: But then there's school tomorrow…

Jack: Yeah, what with it?

Momo: Jack-san! What are people going to say about this?

Jack: Do you think I care about what people say, Momo? You don't know me too well.

Momo: Well, I do!

Jack: What, holding hands with a man makes you drop the whole "innocent girl" mask you put up?

Momo: W-Well…yeah.

Jack: Jesus Christ…well, you're gonna have to make do. It ain't exactly my fault, so don't look at me!

Momo: Yeah, I know…poor Rito-san…he just can't help it.

Jack: Imagine when he becomes King…he's hosting the ruler of another nation, trips and falls on his wife's breasts, and causes a war. That could very well happen…he's gotta work on that.

Momo: *giggles* Yeah…that's true! Well…he saved the world once. So he pulls through when he needs to.

Jack: And what was the reason he needed to save the world?

Momo: He accidentally proposed to onee-sama by holding her breasts and then father-

Jack: You just proved my point. All started by him getting his hands where they didn't need to be.

Momo: Well…but if it wasn't for that…I never would have met him.

Jack: Would your life really have been so bad if you didn't meet him?

Momo: I never had any friends before, Jack-san. You might think it's easy to be a Princess, but only ever knowing your family and father's men is not easy. When I met Rito-san…he was the first person outside of my family that ever really cared for me. He allowed me and Nana into his home, never asking for anything in exchange. Thanks to him, I met many of his friends too. He made onee-sama happy, which made me happy also. You could say he was the first friend I ever had…and also my first crush…*blushes*…b-but you know that.

Jack: Oh do I…probably more than anyone else other than your mother.

Momo: Y-Yeah…mom is very good with reading people….but anyways…there's something t-that's been on my mind…

Jack: What is it?

Momo: I-It's not that I didn't appreciate you inviting me to the dance…i-it's just…I have to work on my plan, and the dance is the perfect opportunity to get Rito-san closer to the girls. H-Having a date myself would be…distracting.

Jack: Well…but you flew off real quick. You didn't need to run (or fly) away from me, just tell me what you told me now. Look…I may not look that way, but I have feelings too, and what you did was pretty hurtful. I just thought it would be an opportunity for you to unwind a bit. I've seen your struggle first-hand. I thought you could use a "day off", but maybe I was wrong. Don't worry, I won't bother you again.

Momo: B-But…

Jack: But nothing. Don't try to justify what you did. No one understands your situation better than I do. Ever since I came here, I've been involved in your problems half the time. But you being in a rough emotional situation doesn't give you the right to dismiss others when they're just trying to help you out. But as I said, I won't bother you again. You're free to pursue your plan.

Momo: Rito-san wouldn't say that…he's more comforting…

Jack: Well forgive me for not being Rito! Sometimes people need to have the truth smack 'em right in the face, whether it's comforting or not! If you want a pretty face that tells you pretty lies, go to someone else. Not me. One day you'll appreciate what I'm telling you. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep. *turns around*

Momo: H-Hey…I didn't mean to do that!

Jack: …

Momo: I didn't know you'd get so angry about it! I'm sorry! We'll have to go together anyways, won't we? It's not like I have a choice anymore…

Jack: *turns around* You DO have a choice. Say the word and we don't go. I'm getting tired of this nonsense.

Momo: I-I didn't mean it that way! Why are you being this way? Did I do something to make you angry? If it was just me flying away…I'm sorry, as I already told you! What do you want me to do?

Jack: I don't know! Okay? ...I don't know.

Momo: Well, calm down. I agreed to go to the dance tomorrow…and if we get separated while it's still going, you're free to enjoy your date with Nana. I won't bother you, I promise. I'll just go work on my plan, like always.

Jack: It's…it's not that I don't want you to bother me! Ugh…fuck me and my bullshit! I need a drink! I don't wanna deal with this crap anymore!

Momo: If you keep drinking you're gonna kill yourself, Jack-san!

MIkan (from outside): _Hey, is everything alright? I heard yelling._

Momo: Oh, Mikan-san, it's n-nothing, Jack-san had a bad dream, that's all!

Mikan: _Hm…alright. You better not be doing anything strange…_ *walks off*

Momo: Hey, Jack-san, calm down. Are you alright?

Jack: No I'm not alright. But I don't care. I promised Nana a good time tomorrow…so I better put up my best face, and try to have a good time.

Momo: L-Look, if you don't feel well…I can tell onee-sama to talk to her. I'm sure she'll understand.

Jack: NO. She doesn't deserve that. She's done nothing wrong.

Momo: Okay. If you feel alright with that…Look, why don't you try get some sleep? I'll be fine.

Jack: Fine. *turns around*

Momo: Goodnight.

Jack: Yeah.

(1 hour later, Jack's POV)

Ugh…looks like it's time for me to not be able to sleep. Goddammit!

Jack: *turns around*

Momo: Zzzz… Zzzz…

Looks like she managed to sleep after all. She looks so peaceful asleep…you wouldn't guess the issues she has to go through daily by looking at her now. It just makes me feel so at ease…

Momo: *smiles* Hmmm…

Well she seems to be having a nice dream. I wonder what she's dreaming…*smiles* probably about her harem succeeding or something….

Momo: R-Rito-san…

I feel like I'm intruding on something right now…I mean…she loves him enough to dream about him in this fashion…and yet I'm here….

Momo: Rito-san!

Whoa, getting loud.

Momo: *waters up* N-no, Rito-san! No!

What the hell is going on right now?

Jack: Hey, Momo.

Momo: *cries* D-Don't leave me…

Jack: *strokes her hair* Hey, hey, wake up.

Momo: *sniff* R-Rito-san?

Jack: No, but I'll have to do. Don't worry, it was all just a dream.

Momo: *opens eyes* Jack-san…it's you. *sniff* I'm sorry…

Jack: I was awake anyways…go back to sleep. You just had a bad dream, it happens to the best of us.

Momo: But…it was a really bad dream. If felt…real.

Jack: Wanna talk about it?

Momo: W-well…it started really well…

(Momo's dream)

 _Lala: Hey, Momo, you know what? Rito proposed to me! We're getting married!_

 _Rito: Yes, Momo, I did!_

 _Momo: Rito-san, that's great! You know what this means for the plan, right…_

 _Rito: Y-Yes, about that…I decided it would be better not to go on with the plan._

 _Momo: B-But why, Rito-san? Everything's going according-_

 _Rito: Momo, I've realized I only love Lala. Not even Sairenji compares to her._

 _Momo: Rito-san, come on…you can't just destroy my plan like that…_

 _Rito: Oh, and we felt it would be better if you stayed on Earth. I figured it would be hard for you to see me with another woman, especially your sister. So, unfortunately, you will never see us again._

 _Momo: *tears up* W-WHY? NO! RITO-SAN!_

 _Rito: I'm sorry, Momo, but we must leave now…*leaves with Lala*_

 _Momo: *cries* D-don't leave me…_

(Back to reality)

Momo: And that was when you woke me up…

Jack: Well…I don't know what to tell you other than…if you ever start feeling like this again…you'll always have me to hear you out. Got it?

Momo: Yes…I know. You're always there, Jack-san.

Jack: And Rito will never just leave you like that. He ain't that type of guy. But…you need to consider something.

Momo: What?

Jack: Well, you need to have a Plan B in case your harem plan doesn't work. Can you even imagine your future life without the harem plan succeeding?

Momo: B-But it will succeed!

Jack: I ain't gonna go full shrink on ya, but that dream right there…it shows insecurity. You're not as sure as you say. You need to think about what you might do in case you don't succeed.

Momo: B-But I don't wanna live without Rito-san…

Jack: Well, you have him now. You have him as a friend, as family, really. If there's one thing that leaving my universe and coming here taught me…is don't take things for granted. We're all always thinking about our plans for the future, what we're gonna do, where we're gonna be, who we're gonna be with…but we don't realize that there's plenty to be happy about in the present. A month ago…I never thought I might face the prospect of never seeing my family again. I always thought they were always gonna be there. I never thought everything and everyone I ever knew, loved, or cared about would be erased in the blink of an eye. I may be sounding a bit preachy…and I am being preachy. What I'm telling you is…look…Rito may not be your lover, but he's here. You don't know how long that's gonna last. And all the others that care about you: your parents, Nana, myself…you don't know when we could just…not be there anymore. Just don't take things for granted, and stop thinking about your plans for a second, and you might be happier. In fact, I could bet money, BIG money on that. That's why I invited you to the dance yesterday…I wanted you to enjoy your life just for a bit. No plans, nothing, just for a couple of hours…

Momo: I understand, Jack-san. But my plan is also about making all the others-

Jack: STOP. Think about yourself for a damn second! You're an individual person, and while it might sound selfish, your happiness should be a priority for you! And I know your real motives for your plan have little to do with these other people's happiness, but still, don't subordinate your needs to those of others! That's when they use you, and I don't think you want that.

Momo: R-Rito-san would never do that…

Jack: Yeah, I know, he probably wouldn't do it…consciously. The thing is…there's a point when you helping others becomes so common, it ceases to be noticed, and just becomes normal. That doesn't mean they're using you…but your needs essentially became subordinate to those of others, and that's not a hole that's easy to get out of.

Funny how I'm saying this when about 70% of all I've done since I came here is help her…Christ, what have I become?

Momo: B-But…you're always helping me. And you never asked for anything.

She noticed. Of course she would. That was hypocrisy at its finest.

Jack: …

Momo: *blushes* J-Jack-san…I know I asked you this already…b-but…

Oh crap, I know where this is going.

Momo: A-Are you…in love with me? *blushes furiously* P-Please be honest…

Honest? How about I was WATCHING HER SLEEP? Holy crap…I got myself into a bit of a mess here…

… **.**

 **Well…cliffhanger! Yeah, yeah, hate me, I don't care! I feed off your hatred, mwahaha! Okay…I'll stop now. See ya later in the next chapter of TLR: After Darkness!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hello, y'all, and welcome back to another chapter of TLR: After Darkness! Surprise episode during the week! Yeah…I'm not that good with keeping to schedules, I had an opening, so I started writing. I'm sure y'all won't mind an early chapter, right? Well, couple of things I wanna address first. There's three reviews I didn't answer here yet. One about Rito being listed as a main character…well…the story still kinda centers around him, you know, the plan and all. So even if he's not in the spotlight most of the time, he definitely qualifies as a main character. The other two: the long one and the one calling me an asshole, I addressed them through PM with the reviewers. Alright, got that out of the way, so let's get this thing going!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the To LOVE-Ru franchise.**

… **.**

(Jack's POV)

Jack: …

Momo: Y-You don't need to tell me anything…sorry I asked.

Jack: You know what…I'm gonna say one thing…I don't know.

Momo: *blushes* W-What do you mean you don't know?

Jack: I mean I don't know. T-There's something there…I don't know if it's love…and quite honestly I don't care.

Momo: But…you know I love R-

Jack: That's why I don't care.

Momo: I-I-I…I'm sorry…

Jack: You got nothing to be sorry about. You asked me a question, I gave you an answer. You may not like the answer. And I don't give a damn.

Momo: …

*BZZZZ*

Momo: Eh? *moves hand* It's free!

Jack: What? *moves hand* Wow, you're right!

Nana: *knock* _Hey, did it work?_

Jack: Come in!

Nana: *opens door* Okay, so did it work or not?

Jack: Yeah it did! But how did you know?

Nana: I worked all night on it! I asked big sister for her invention, and I fixed it! Or broke it…yeah, whatever!

Momo: Wow, Nana, that's great! Thank you!

Nana: So I guess you don't have to sleep with Momo anymore, Jack. You can go sleep with the beast.

Jack: He's probably asleep. Do you want me to wake him up? That hardly seems nice, Nana.

Nana: Well, go sleep in my room then! I'll sleep here!

Jack: Why the hell is it such a big deal to you?

Momo: Jack-san…it would be better for you to go.

Jack: Pffft…whatever. I'm not gonna stick around where I'm not wanted. Y'all girls have fun, I'll go sleep in the couch.

Nana: I said you can have my room! Do you want me to pity you?

Jack: I'm not gonna go sleep in your room. Y'all two can go back to your rooms, and I'll sleep in the couch. It's settled. Good night…for the fifth time. *walks off*

Nana: What's with him?

Momo: …Doesn't matter.

Nana: Are you hiding something?

Momo: No. And I would like you to stop asking questions. Now.

Nana: F-fine!

…

Ugh…gotta make myself comfortable in this here couch…*lays down*…a bit rough, but it'll do. How long till dawn anyways? *Looks at hand* Lord, I know I should be happy my hand is free…but I'm not. I wonder if I'll ever have the chance to hold her hand again. Yeah, yeah "oh, it's too cheesy; oh, you shouldn't think that way" whatever, it's all in the open now, so who cares, I can be at least honest to myself. *smirks* That Nana, though…I guess she really didn't like the idea of us going to the dance with Momo. Maybe she's a bit jealous…actually…maybe I should do what I'd been advising Momo to do. Just…what if Nana actually…has a crush on me or something? And she's a pretty girl, she's nice…a bit on the crazy side, but ain't we all? Maybe…that would be a good way to forget about this nonsense with Momo. I mean…she's pretty deep in "Rito-san territory" and there's not a lot I can do about that.

*FLASHBACK*

 _Jack: STOP. Think about yourself for a damn second! You're an individual person, and while it might sound selfish, your happiness should be a priority for you!_

*FLASHBACK*

You know what? I'm gonna follow my own damn advice. Maybe I can be happy with Nana. I can't just sit and wait for Momo to get over her love…or obsession, with Rito. I cannot…else I'll start rotting away. And that's not a place I wanna be in. Well…let's try to get what precious little sleep we can!

…

(3 hours later)

Mikan: What are you doing here?

Jack: *SNORE* *SNORE* *SNORE*

Mikan: Wake up!

Jack: *SNORE* *SNORE* *SNORE*

Mikan: What the…I said…WAKE UP!

Jack: Ugh…oh…Mikan. Hi.

Mikan: What are you doing here? How did you split from Momo-san?

Jack: Erm…what?

Mikan: Your hand should be stuck to Momo-san's! What happened?

What is she even going on about? Oh…yeah.

Jack: Oh…Nana fixed it. I don't know how, ask her. *Yawn* Damn, I'm tired.

Mikan: But why did you come to sleep here?

Jack: I was…sorta kicked out.

Mikan: …You didn't try anything strange, did you?

Jack: I promise, if I ever wanna try anything strange, you'll be the first to know.

Crap, that came out ALL WRONG!

Mikan: W-WHA-

Jack: Okay, I screwed it up! I was joking! But really, I didn't try anything.

Mikan: Hm…this seems fishy.

Jack: What seems fishy? Momo wanted to be with Rito the whole time…I thought you'd know this!

Mikan: Yes…but when I went to wake him up Momo-san wasn't in his bed.

Jack: Well, I did say that we shouldn't wake up the poor guy.

Mikan: That never stopped her before…are you sure that nothing happened?

Crap, she's onto something. How much can it hurt for her to know anyways? She seems trustworthy.

Jack: Alright…it is very important that neither Lala nor Rito find out, got it? Screw it, just keep this a secret in general!

Mikan: Come on, I won't tell anyone.

Jack: Thing is…I might have a "thing" for Momo…which she realized…and I didn't deny.

Mikan: …*sigh*…Well…you're more honest than Rito…

Jack: That doesn't take much…but yeah…that happened. I don't know if she ended up spending the rest of the night with Nana or what…oh, damn, she better not…

THAT would be a problem.

Mikan: Oh, hello, Nana.

Crap, looks like we're about to find out.

Nana: Hello, Mikan. Oh…looks like you did sleep here after all, huh? Well, suit yourself.

Jack: I did say that's what I was gonna do. Do you not trust me?

Nana: T-THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT…I mean…N-NO…I don't! You're a beast!

Classic Nana. Doesn't seem like she knows anything. Well…doesn't know about my most recent confession. She did see me getting drunk up my ass because Momo rejected my invitation. God, I hope she's stupid.

Rito: Good mo-…hey, Nana, I just woke up, I didn't do anything!

Nana: I was talking to the other beast, you baka!

Rito: Oh..phew.

Jack: That other beast that you're having a date with, miss. To which…you agreed!

Nana: *blushes* S-SHUT UP!

Momo: Hey, Nana…you should be more honest about your feelings! You really like Jack-san, don't you?

Look who's talking…the paragon of honesty. Now she's probably trying to set me up with Nana to eliminate me as an obstacle to her plan. Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Momo!

Nana: *blushes furiously* N-NO, WHAT A-ARE YOU SAYING ALL OF A SUDDEN?

Jack: Well…Momo…you seem to talk a big game.

Momo: Hm…?

Jack: Don't you maybe…wanna invite anyone here to be your date?

Momo: *blushes* W-Why would you say that…Jack-san?

Jack: Say Rito. Are you free tonight?

Rito: Why do you ask? I told you I'm going with Lala.

Dense motherfucker! I can't mess with Momo like this!

Lala: Ohio! Good morning everyone!

Bingo!

Jack: Hey, Lala! Good morning! You hear the great news?

Lala: What is it?

Jack: *smiles* Well…Rito asked Momo to go to the dance with him, and she agreed!

Haha!

Momo & Rito: WHAAATT?

Lala: Oh, that's great! We're all going together, it will be so much fun!

Momo: W-Wait, Onee-sama…

Jack: Momo…I hope you don't wanna say anything bad to Lala. She seems so excited!

See? You wanna play games, I'll play alright!

Lala: *sad face* Oh…did you change your mind? What a shame…

Momo: *glares at me* N-no…it was nothing. Right, Rito-san?

Jack: *laughs*

Rito: R-Right…

Lala: Great!

Momo: Very well…I need to talk to Jack-san for a second… can you all wait for us in the kitchen?

Lala: Sure! Let's go, everyone! *leaves*

They all left, including Rito. I got a good guess of what she wants to talk about.

Momo: Why did you do that?

Jack: *laughs* D-Do what? *laughs*

Momo: *glares*

Jack: A-Alright…*breathes*…you wanna play games…I can play alright.

Momo: What do you mean?

Jack: I saw you pushing Nana, Momo, I'm not an idiot. So…well, I figured it was my turn! That's how games work, right?

Momo: Grrr…

Jack: Quit moping, you should be thanking me. You got a date with Rito!

Momo: AND ONEE-SAMA.

Jack: Well…you don't look a gift horse in the mouth, do ya? And besides…it should be good preparation for when you get your harem! I told you you needed to practice.

Momo: B-But…

Jack: Oh, I hope you're not uncomfortable with the idea of sharing Rito with his future wife, who he'll be spending the most time around when he's king…

Momo: No…I'm not.

Jack: Then you'll have a great time, I'm sure!

No she won't. But that's part of the plan. Oh, look at me, I'm making plans now! Wait…wasn't I gonna go after Nana anyways?

Jack: *looks at Momo*

Ugh…when did I become this…shell of a man? I'm all over this girl, goddammit!

Momo: Jack-san…are you alright? You seem…distracted.

Jack: Oh, you noticed. Yeah, I am. But you know that already, I told you, remember? Well, whatever, let's go have breakfast.

Momo: Wait.

Jack: Ugh…what now? I'm hungry! I didn't have dinner!

Momo: I have made a decision. You have been released from your duty.

Jack: What duty?

Momo: You…shall no longer help me with my plan.

Jack: Are you sure? Seems like you'd be kinda lost without me…

Wait. No, this must happen! It works into my plans.

Jack: But I accept. Do you know what this means?

Momo: Yes. I will no longer ask you for help.

Jack: Okay, just wanted to get that cleared up. Okay, now…can we go have breakfast?

Momo: Sure…

After that the morning went as usual. We had breakfast, bickered over nonsense, walked to school, repeated part two, got to school, went to each of our classes, sat through a couple of hours of incredibly tedious subjects, and finally reached the godly break.

*Riiiiiing*

Mea: So…Nana-chan…excited about your date tonight? *winks*

Nana: *blushes* W-Why would I be?

Mea: You really are hopeless, aren't you?

Nana: What are you saying?

Yami: *reads manga*

Jack: So…what're you reading, Yami?

Yami: It doesn't interest you.

Jack: Clearly it does, that's why I asked.

Yami: Very well…then I don't want to answer you.

Jack: That's harsh…

Yami: *sighs*…Are you interested in manga, Jack Klein?

Jack: Well…kind of.

Yami: Alright.

Jack: …So?

Yami: What? You have already answered my question.

Jack: …You're a bit hard to talk to. Do you plan to go to the dance tonight?

Yami: No.

Jack: Why not?

Yami: I have no reason to.

Jack: Yeah, you seem like you don't really like parties. Secret…I'm not too fond of them either.

Yami: Then why would you go to them?

Jack: I have the foolish notion that one day they'll put on decent music…VERY foolish notion.

Yami: Alright then. Was that all?

Jack: *sigh*…I guess so…Mea, are you going?

Mea: Of course I am! So many things I can do!

Jack: So...did you find a licking partner…ehem…I mean, date?

Mea: No, I didn't…but that's half the fun! I can tease couples! You're not exempt, by the way…

Nana: W-WE AIN'T A COUPLE!

Jack: The definition of couple is as goes: "two". We're two people…so we're a couple. Momo on the other hand…

Nana: Oh, yeah, she's going with both Rito and big sister.

Mea: Eeehhhh…that's so wonderful!

Momo: Grrr….

Mea: Why is she so mad?

Jack: She…may not have participated in the asking or the agreeing. It was…kinda my doing!

Nana: Yeah, he guilted her into doing it. It was quite fun actually! Momo's always the one with the schemes…so it was fun to see her in the other end of one!

Jack: You're welcome!

Mea: But why is she mad? She should be happy she's getting a date with Rito-senpai!

Momo: *twiddles with her hair*

Jack: She doesn't like sharing him with Lala…kinda ironic, right?

Nana: Yeah, how's she gonna do when…IF she gets her harem?

Jack: *sarcasm* Oh, she says it will be just fine and dandy!

Mea: *giggles* This is interesting…

Rito: Oh, Jack, here you are.

Jack: Rito, what do you need?

Rito: Mikado-sensei was asking for you. She says someone was looking for you.

Jack: Who would be looking for me? Did she tell you anything?

Rito: Hm…she said it's someone who's pretty close to you. She said you should go see for yourself.

Jack: Hm? Alright, then. *walks off*

…

… **.**

 **So there we leave it! I'm getting good with these cliffhangers! Try not to kill me…and if you do, do it quickly. Alright…if I survive to write it, see y'all in the next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hello, y'all, and welcome back (finally!) to another chapter of TLR: After Darkness! I gotta say, the wait had to do with me having to rewrite this whole chapter. Really. I had taken the story in a WHOLE different direction than it ended up taking, and I didn't like that past attempt at this episode, so I erased it all, and rewrote it from scratch. But I can say I'm quite satisfied. Also: I have a little request of y'all, and I don't know where else to do this. Some of you may know the Youtube channel "Lost Pause" was taken down because of breaking "community guidelines"…which is total and utter BS. What I'm asking y'all to do is to subscribe to his second channel "Lost Pause 2", and give him a like in his videos. I can't say much more here, so if you're interested check his twitter. I'll also leave a link to a petition for Youtube to reinstate his channel in my profile. This is an attack on the Anime community, and freedom of speech as a whole. Please check this out, and help this guy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the To LOVE-Ru franchise.**

…

(Jack's POV)

I left the class in a hurry, headed to Mikado's office. Who the hell would wanna talk to me? Pretty much all the people I know (in this world, at least) are in this school. And someone who knows me pretty well…I don't know. Gid…maybe? He doesn't know me that well, and I don't just see him politely asking for me to show up and talk to him when I can…well, won't know till I get there, right?

…

Jack: Ok, I'm here! *knocks*

Mikado: Come in…

Man: Well, well…I haven't seen you in a while.

Jack: Erm…neither have I?

Who the hell is this guy? The "guy" I just mentioned is a fairly unremarkable old man, with balding gray hair, a moustache, a lab coat…and he seems to have a tail. So he's devilukian, huh? How the hell would this guy know me?

Man: Oh, well, you were asleep most of the time, of course.

Jack: For the love of God…I'm about to lose my patience. WHO…THE FUCK…ARE YOU?

Man: Doctor…why don't you tell him?

Mikado: Alright…Jack, I first have to ask you to not attack him, it won't get you anywhere. Understood?

Jack: Well, it wasn't exactly love at first sight anyways. And I'll attack whoever I please.

Mikado: You'll understand why you must not attack him once I tell you who he is…hopefully. A-Anyways…he works for the organization. More specifically…he was in charge of the operation to bring you to this universe.

Jack: …

Organization man: Well, it sure is good to see you functioning. We worked really hard on you.

Jack: Don't…don't fucking even…

Organization man: Oh, right…the Devilukian princesses do happen to attend this institution, correct?

Mikado: They do.

Organization man: I believe it would be preferable that they don't see me…they don't have the kindest memories of me, I reckon.

You better not…

Jack: Tell me you weren't that scientist that kept them captive…

Organization man: That would be correct…such shameless things I'm forced to do in order to achieve our goal…it wasn't pleasant for me, if it's any consolation.

Jack: *clenches fists* You pile of trash…

Mikado: Stay still. You don't want to attack him.

Organization man: That is very true, young man. I could snap a finger, and your whole body could explode. I'm not certain if you would enjoy that.

Jack: You…you'll get what's coming to you…sooner or later.

Organization man: Wonderful. The sound of defeat. I don't think I've properly introduced myself…well, you won't really need to know my real name. I'm usually known by my codename…"Hades". It's based on human mythology, I think. Such a shameful display…naming me after a deity of the underworld, when I only seek to bring good to the universe. Real shame….I think he truly spites me sometimes.

Jack: "He"? Who is "he"?

Hades: Someone you'll have to meet in due time…once you return to the path that was planned for you. You will not take any further actions against us. I could forgive you rescuing the Devilukian princesses…you seem to have grown quite affectionate with them, so I can understand that. But know this: take any further actions against our organization, and you WILL be destroyed. And I would probably be as well…seeing how my most important experiment would have been a total failure…but I doubt you care about that.

Jack: I clearly don't. In fact: I'm thinking about getting myself "destroyed" just so you end up dead.

Hades: Hm…you're a lively one. I can see what the King of Deviluke saw in you. Knowing him…he probably wishes you were his successor…and not the Yuuki boy. Well…bad for him, bad for his kingdom, and good for us.

Jack: What the hell do you mean?

Hades: Clearly a man like Yuuki Rito can hardly keep the galaxy united under his rule. The balance of order in the galaxy is quite fragile as is…only Gid as a figurehead and the Queen being there to bend any potential troublemakers to her will are keeping the Empire afloat. He made a prime mistake during the wars…and the future ruler is gonna have to pay the price.

Jack: What might that be?

Hades: A great human once wrote: "If an injury has to be done to a man,…

Jack: "…it should be so severe that his vengeance need not be feared". Niccolo Machiavelli.

Hades: Very good. You're not as dumb as you look. The great mistake our mutual friend did is this: he conquered the galaxy, leaving many of his former enemies afloat, supposedly "under his rule". Now…they fear HIM. They know he's powerful enough that he could annihilate them if they rose up against him. But Yuuki? You know how that would end…

Jack: I find it strange that you care about the Empire's well-being. Ain't you out to destroy it?

Hades: That I am. But I still have a soft spot in my heart for it…I served in the wars…I believed in our cause once…not anymore. I shall do anything it takes to ensure the Empire's fall…it would be even better if I could destroy Gid himself, but I assume it would be easier to go after Yuuki. So here's my warning: if I asked you now if you wanted to be King, you would refuse, correct?

Jack: Of course I wouldn't. I don't believe in monarchy as a valid political system. I would never accept to be King.

Hades: That's…an interesting response, for sure. But the point is this: there might be a situation in which you might have the opportunity to become King. And you might be more open to the idea than you are right now, based on different circumstances already beginning to form. You will not take that opportunity. Yuuki MUST be King. Your life will be terminated if you accept said opportunity. That would still be a victory for the organization, for the death of the newly crowned King would plunge the Empire into chaos. But your death would mean my death as well. And it would not achieve anything…if anything, it would be more helpful to the organization's plans.

Jack: So you're asking me not to become King, so I don't die, and in the process, save your ass. Is that correct?

Hades: Colorfully put, but yes. This might make little sense to you now…but you seem to be intelligent. You'll realize this turn of events is not unlikely eventually. So I suppose…as my objective has been completed, I shall take my leave. Don't worry, I have made sure the…how do you say it…"bell" didn't sound while we were speaking. I shall give you a space of five Earth minutes to return to you classroom. Farewell. *disappears*

Jack: …He disappeared. He fucking disappeared! Telling me not to be King…like I even want to!

Mikado: He's not wrong about that being a possibility, but we'll talk about this later. You must return to class now.

Jack: Don't you think this is a bit more important? We're talking potentially of GALACTIC WAR!

Mikado: I know, but you must still go to class.

Jack: Ah crap…fine. But as soon as I leave, I'm coming back here, got it?

Mikado: Of course. Please make sure to bring Yami and Mea with you.

Jack: Sure thing. Alright, see ya later! *leaves*

Mikado: …Things just got complicated…

…

(2 hours later)

Ugh…finally! Why does it seem like we have science class all the time? We only had history once or twice…this sucks. Well…gotta go! Oh, right…I gotta get Yami and Mea.

Jack: Hey, Yami, Mea, Mikado wants you two to come with me to her office.

Mea: But I was gonna help Nana-chan dress up…

Jack: This is more important. I need you to be there.

Yami: If Doctor Mikado requires our presence, it must be important. Kurosaki Mea, we must go.

Mea: Ehhh…that sucks! *pouts*

Nana: What's so important? Can't I go too?

Jack: No you can't.

Nana: WHY?

Jack: You can't because you can't. How about that?

Nana: TELL ME WHY!

Jack: I won't. Now go and get real pretty for me, alright? I'll be home in a while! Momo…are you alright?

Momo: Just…go. I must go back home too.

Nana: You better tell me what this was all about later!

Jack: I'll think about it. Okay girls, let's go.

I'll think about it means no, by the way.

…

(A couple of minutes later, Mikado's office)

Jack: Alright, we're here.

Mikado: Okay, glad you're here. Did Jack inform you of the situation?

Yami: No, he hasn't. He just said it was important.

Mikado: Alright. Why don't you do so now?

Jack: Alright…I walk in here, and there's a man…

(10 minutes later)

Jack: …and so he just vanished.

Mea: Hm…I don't remember anyone by the name of "Hades" to be mentioned by Neme-chan at all…or hearing about him myself.

Yami: Me neither. He must be new.

Jack: Well…he seems to be pretty high up the ladder. He brought me here. He said he can destroy me. This guy ain't no joke.

Yami: This is troubling. I also don't understand any circumstances under which you might be offered the Kingdom of Deviluke.

Jack: I'm not sure I do either…Lala is engaged to Rito…and she's the King's older daughter…

Mikado: You might not know this…but there's a way.

Jack: What do you mean?

Mikado: This hasn't happened for over 1000 years…but the King of Deviluke CAN technically give inheritance of his Kingdom to any of his children, not only the elder one. Now…tradition dictates that the oldest child shall inherit the Kingdom, but it's not legally binding. So…Momo or Nana could inherit.

Jack: But why would he remove Lala from the inheritance?

Mikado: If he becomes desperate enough to stop Rito from becoming King, and Lala still desires to marry him…there's a small chance he could choose to give the inheritance to either of his younger daughters. And he doesn't need anyone's approval to do this. Not even the Queen's.

Jack: But…wouldn't this be beneficial to the organization? Seems like it would really shake up the Empire.

Mikado: I'm not finished. You know females can't rule the Empire under Devilukian law. That's why Rito would be King if Lala were to inherit…that's where you come into play.

Jack: …I think I'm starting to get this. You think Gid would make me marry Momo or Nana?

Mikado: He probably wouldn't do so if he didn't think it would be a stable marriage. But if he notices that you start showing romantic feelings for Momo or Nana, or vice-versa, the idea might cross his head. And please don't lie: you know you have romantic feelings for AT LEAST one of the princesses.

Mea: Yeah, Jack-senpai, and I know which one!

Jack: Fine. That's true. Regardless if I do or not, Nana IS still my date to the dance. If Gid finds out somehow…he could draw conclusions that don't benefit anyone here.

Yami: …You must rescind your invitation to Princess Nana.

Jack: T-That…would be awful. Also I can't really explain why to her…I would feel like a piece of shit.

Yami: …You have murdered countless men in your effort to rescue the princesses, correct?

Jack: Yes…and I also castrated one…well, it was actually Momo, but I helped.

Yami: Ehem…and you didn't feel like a...quoting you…*blushes*…"piece of shit"?

Jack: No, I did it to rescue them.

Mea: Jack-senpai…this is a similar situation. If the Empire is in chaos…the princesses would be in serious danger.

Jack: And if Rito becomes king, the organization goes after them anyways!

Yami: It would buy us time, Klein Jack. Again, I repeat…you must rescind your invitation to Princess Nana. For her well-being.

Jack: Ugh…DAMMIT! FINE! But what the hell am I supposed to tell her?

Mikado: …This may sound a bit cheesy, but you could tell her you received an invitation from someone else…and that you realized your love for her at that moment, and just had to take it. Sadly…it would still hurt her, but…she probably wouldn't believe you were sick, so you can't fake that…and just saying that you don't want to go would probably hurt her more.

Jack: Ugh…this still sucks. I don't have a better plan, but that plan has a YUGE weakness…I have no such invitation.

Mikado: *giggles* I know…girls? *looks at Mea and Yami*

Yami: Hm?

Mea: Eh?

Mikado: Who would like to go to the dance with Jack here?

…

…

 **Well, I hope this was worth the wait! And I'm getting used to these cliffhangers! They're fun for me, but probably not fun for y'all! Alright, see y'all in the next chapter, and remember what I said before!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hello, y'all, and welcome back to another chapter of TLR: After Darkness! Yeah, I know it's a Monday, but come on, it's a day, don't give me a hard time! I also planned for the chapter to be a bit longer and upload it at some point during the week…but I decided to split it in the end. If it feels unfinished, that's why. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy! Oh, and also, Lost Pause got his channel back, so thanks to any of y'all who signed the petition, subscribed to his channel, or just showed some support. I don't know how much we helped, but I like to think every little bit counts!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the To LOVE-Ru franchise.**

… **...**

(Jack's POV)

Jack: H-Hey…y'all don't have to do this…

Yami: …I accept if there is no other choice.

Mea: Ehhh? But I wanted to mess with couples!

Jack: Not a popular idea, Mikado.

Mikado: Well…we're running out of ideas…

Jack: Wait…I think I've got something!

Mikado: What is it?

Jack: Hey…Yami, Mea…do any of y'all know a way to contact Nemesis?

Oh Lord…I think as if I'm asking how to contact Satan…not much difference, to be honest.

Yami: …That's a dangerous request, Klein Jack.

Mea: Why would you want to contact Neme-chan?

Jack: I…kinda need her to possess Rito.

Mikado: Hm…I'm listening.

Jack: Now, we all know that every female on a 100 mile radius from here is in love with Rito, right? So that would include Nana. What if…Rito invited her to the dance, huh? She might accept…

Mea: Eh? Isn't Rito-senpai already gonna go with Lala-senpai and Momo-san?

Jack: Yeah…I don't think Nana would accept a double date, never mind a TRIPLE date. But…I might have a solution. First: Lala. Does anyone else have a crush on her or something?

Yami: …I understand most of her class does. And a big amount of the rest of the school too.

Jack: Yeah, I assumed that. But anyone close to her, I mean…any male friends she might have?

Mikado: Hm…there is Ren…and now that their bodies have been separated…

Jack: Alright, someone needs to talk to this guy real quick. Volunteers?

…

Jack: Come on, give me a hand!

Mikado: …I can have Run talk him into it. She's his…other half, it's not important.

Jack: Alright. Momo: she didn't seem particularly enthusiastic about the whole "date" thing. I know what you're gonna say: "oh, but she might want a date alone with Rito!". Yeah, but it's easy to see how that would be detrimental to her plan. I can say that to her, and I could probably convince her to drop it.

Mikado: That seems good. Now, there's still a problem…

Mea: I don't know how to talk to Neme-chan now that she doesn't live inside me…

Yami: …Me neither.

Jack: Ah, crap, where is Nemesis when you need her?

Nemesis: *materializes* Did someone call me?

Well, she definitely showed up…

Jack: Yeah, I did.

Nemesis: Oh, my servant…did you miss me?

Jack: No time for chit-chat. I need to ask for a favor.

Nemesis: Hm…you seem confused. I should be the one asking the favors here. I am your master, after all.

Jack: Hold on, you might even enjoy this. It has to do with Rito.

Nemesis: Hm? I'm listening…

Jack: Alright. You need to possess him and make him invite Nana to the dance.

Nemesis: …And why would you ask that from me?

Well…I guess I'm gonna have to come clean.

Jack: …I was asked by an organization man to do this…more or less.

Nemesis: May I ask who?

Jack: Scientist…goes by the name of "Hades".

Nemesis: HIM. …You know what he did, right?

Jack: If you mean being some sort of "jailer" when Nana and Momo were…wait, how do YOU know?

Nemesis: How ungrateful can they be…they didn't tell you? I freed them.

Everyone else: HUH?

Nemesis: I did. You can ask them…I don't think they would lie to your face. Regardless…I hope you're planning to thwart them.

Jack: What? Ain't you with them?

Nemesis: No more. Their plans are too extreme…even for me. There's no chaos in extinction…just nothing. I take it you didn't meet their leader?

Jack: Nope. Rat bastard wouldn't even tell me his name, until I returned to the "right path" or something.

Nemesis: Hm…this is troubling. In case you're trying to go against their plans, I will help you. And also…*giggles*…I always enjoy messing with my servants.

Jack: I don't know…you've been strangely benevolent with me…considering what you've done in the past…

Nemesis: Oh, would you rather I take a different approach? I could do many things…

Jack: N-NONO! It's alright, you're very strict after all! I changed my mind! Also, can you be kinda quick on that whole Rito thing?

Nemesis: I will get on it right now. I'm not doing this for free, though, servant. We'll speak later. *vanishes*

Jack: Well…she was surprisingly helpful. I…didn't know extinction was in the organization's plans. I thought they just wanted chaos…like her.

Yami: If their leader is who I think it is…

Jack: Spit it out!

Yami: It would be very serious if that was the case. I shall investigate and give whatever information I can gather. I'd like to leave now.

Mikado: Yes, sure. Let us know if you find anything.

Yami: Very well. *leaves*

Mikado: Alright…I must find a way to reach Run. She's usually quite busy…I'll ask Oshizu. I have to leave for now. I'll let you know how it goes. *leaves*

Jack: So…what will you do, Mea?

Mea: Well…we're both alone here…

Jack: Come on, knock it off, this is serious!

Mea: You'll be out of a date if everything goes well…maybe…

Jack: Thanks for asking, but no. After this whole nonsense, I think I'm gonna go back to the bar. You're free to join me, if you want, though.

Mea: Hm…I'll think about it. I still do have to help Nana-chan, though…

Jack: Alright, you do as you please. I'm gonna try to talk to Momo…preferably not at the house. Rito and Nana should be doing their thing about now or in a little while, at least.

Mea: You should call her on the phone, and tell her to meet you somewhere…

Jack: Yeah, good idea. You go and do your thing.

Mea: Alright. Bye, Jack-senpai! *leaves*

Ah, Lord…why does saving the universe depend on some matchmaking nonsense? This is ridiculous…again, don't question this universe!

Jack: Well, gotta call Momo…*searches for her number*…hm…Momo, there it is! *calling*

*BEEEEP* *BEEEEP* *BEEEEP*

Jack: Ugh…come on, pick up!

 _Momo: Yes, Jack-san?_

Jack: Momo, I have something important to talk about. Are you at the house?

Momo: Yes, why don't we talk here? Why did you have to call me?

Jack: Because I'd rather it was away from the house…I'm still at school…you mind flying over to the roof?

Momo: I-Is it that important? Y-You're not gonna…

Jack: Ugh, for Christ's sake, that crap is sealed! This is very important!

Momo: A-Alright…wait for me there. *hangs up*

Jack: Well…better wait for her there. Yeah, I know the building is probably even locked right now…but I can probably jump off the roof or something, I'm indestructible after all, right? Ugh…talking to myself. Let's go to the roof.

(2 minutes later)

Jack: *opens door* Well…doesn't look like she's here yet…that was to be expected, though. Gotta wait…

(10 minutes later)

Still not here? She's flying for fuck's sakes, how long could it take? This situation though…all alone with her, in the roof, telling her not to date another guy…I don't know if I'll be able to hold myself if I see an opening…well, I damn better! Now the UNIVERSE is at stake! I wonder if Gid knows already…he damn better not! Ugh! Come on Momo, hurry the hell up, dammit!

(5 minutes later)

Jack: I'm getting tired…*looks up* Oh wait, there she is! She's still in her school uniform apparently…did she not plan to go at all?

Momo: *lands* Jack-san…what is so important?

Jack: Hello to you too. Looking at you…I don't think this will be too hard a request.

Momo: What do you mean?

Jack: You must not go to the dance with Rito. MUST NOT.

Momo: W-Why? It is YOUR fault after all…

Jack: Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry about that. But extreme circumstances require that I ask you to not go with him.

Momo: Can I ask you why?

Jack: You can ask…if you don't mind me not answering. Look…it's complicated, and honestly…I just can't fucking tell you. And by the way…I'm not gonna go with Nana either, if all goes to plan.

Momo: What are you talking about? Why won't you go with Nana? Did she do anything?

Jack: No…no, she didn't. And Lala won't be dating Rito either…Nana will do that, again…if it all goes to plan.

Momo: What is all this? It seems serious if you're going to all this trouble…you know you can tell me…

Ah, damn, them eyes! No, must stay strong, I cannot tell her! But how can't I? …Am I really such a love-struck dumbass?

Momo: Are you alright? You seem…distracted.

Jack: Again? You know very well why I'm distracted, I don't need to tell you every damn time.

Momo: *blushes* Y-Yes, okay…but I still need you to tell me what this whole "plan" is about…

Well…she's really good with schemes…it might not be so bad to tell her…am I gonna make a huge mistake? Well, she's gonna find out sooner or later…better she finds out from me.

Jack: Alright, I'll tell you…remember when I went to Mikado's office today?

Momo: Yes…

Jack: Well, there was a man…

(10 minutes later)

Momo: …

Jack: I know, sounds a bit ridiculous…but it does make sense in a way.

Momo: …You think father would do that?

Jack: Well, I ain't sure…but you know he just does NOT want Rito to be King. He just doesn't. So…he might.

Momo: …Would you accept to be King?

Jack: No! I would not!

Momo: Even if…*blushes*…even if it means you would marry me?

Jack: Yes…yes. I wouldn't force you to marry me.

Momo: *blushes* B-But you wouldn't dislike the idea…

Jack: CAN WE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE?

Close call…I really am a love-struck dumbass…marriage? Holy shit…drinks are required.

Momo: Sure…

Jack: Fine, so you'll do what I asked you.

Momo: You see…I didn't plan to go anyways.

Jack: I suspected. May I ask why?

Momo: I…I would feel uncomfortable.

Jack: *sighs* Told ya…well, I'm not your little helper anymore, so you figure out what that means…

Lala: *lands* Hey, Momo!

Where the hell did she come from?

Momo: What is it, onee-sama?

Lala: Something strange just happened…Rito invited Nana to the dance, out of nowhere, and told me he didn't want to go with me!...And all of a sudden, Ren invited me to go, like he knew Rito would reject me! Do you know anything about this?

Jack: How did you know we were here…oh, by the way, I'm here too.

Lala: I knew Momo was talking to you…it was something important. So, maybe it had something to do with this.

Jack: N-No…so…might I ask if Nana agreed?

Lala: She talked about not wanting to let you down…but Rito said he talked to you already!

Dammit, Nemesis! That wasn't part of the damn plan! Nana would talk to ME, and I would tell her it would be alright! This makes me look like a prick! Like I sold her or something!

Jack: Oh crap…she's gonna be pissed…

Momo: Oh my…this is troubling.

Lala: So is it true? Did you agree to this, Jack?

Jack: W-Well, I knew about Nana's feelings for Rito…so when he told me…

Lala: But Rito doesn't have feelings for Nana…at least that I know of…maybe he doesn't love me after all…

Oh crap, DEFCON 1! She can't leave him, that would mean death for us all!

Jack: Lala, I'm sure he loves you very much…I'm sure it was a Rito-like misunderstanding…but you know you can't just make him reject Nana…right?

Lala: But…I really wanted to…

Momo: Onee-sama…it's alright. *hugs her*

What a shit show…I'm breaking these girls hearts because of these fuckers! Ugh…I should have killed him, even if I blew up!

…

… **...**

 **Well, not much of an ending there, but it's the best I could do. Story will pick up from here next chapter, don't worry. See y'all later!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Hello y'all, welcome back to another chapter of TLR: After Darkness! Not much to say here, so let's get going with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the To LOVE-Ru franchise.**

… **.**

*Beep* *Beep*

Jack: Oh crap, my phone is ringing…*looks at phone*…Zastin? Better pick up…Yeah, Zastin?

Zastin: Jack-dono. Gid-sama asks that you meet with him.

Jack: What? Now?

Zastin: Yes, he said it was important. And also…wait, are any of the princesses near you?

Jack: Yes, they are. Do you wanna talk to-

Zastin: NO! Sorry…no. It's just…they can't know you're meeting Gid-sama. It's about them…he'll tell you in the castle.

Jack: Alright…

Zastin: You know where the spaceship is…meet me there. *hangs up*

Lala: What did Zastin want?

Jack: Alright…I'm gonna have to skip the dance. I'm on duty.

Lala: What do you mean?

Jack: I'm a citizen of the Empire…and I've got work to do.

Lala: What work?

Jack: That's classified.

Lala: I'm a princess!

Jack: How much does your daddy tell ya of his work?

Lala: …

Jack: Exactly!

Momo: Jack-san…I'll go with you.

Jack: No. This is a job for me and me alone. Thanks for the offer, but no.

And if my suspicions are correct, me showing up with you would do us NO FAVORS.

Momo: Well…can't you at least give us a clue?

Jack: No, I can't and I really must go now. See ya! *jumps off roof*

Momo: He can't actually be hurt…but that will hurt.

*THUD*

Jack: FUCKING HELL! AGH…GODDAMMIT! MY LEGS!

…

Jack: Ugh…feeling a bit better now…good thing I can't really hurt myself…but I ain't doing that again! Alright…off to Zastin's!

(15 minutes later)

Zastin: Jack-dono.

Jack: Zastin…shall we go?

Zastin: Sure, come in.

We enter the spaceship…I know I've been here before, but this thing is huge! And so…it's just fucking sci-fi. We ain't even close to building this sort of thing back home.

Zastin: *sits* Sit down, please…I'd like to brief you.

Jack: *sits* Alright, talk to me.

Zastin: It has to do with Lala-sama's marriage…

Oh, crap, here we go…

Zastin: Gid-sama is starting to get tired of waiting. The realities of ruling an Empire truly overwhelm him, and he's more than ready to give up his title to his successor. He doesn't currently have one…as Lala-sama and Rito-dono have not married yet.

Jack: I assume he wants my advice or something, right?

Zastin: *gulp* I cannot say more about the possible content of your conversation…but know this: you're not just there to advise him. He has found some…unsightly information that he would like to check with you…just be prepared.

Jack: There's so many unsightly things going on…I couldn't possibly pinpoint which one it might be.

Zastin: I will not ask you. Gid-sama has not given me the right to question you, so you'll only answer to him.

"Question" me? Sounds serious as hell…

Jack: Alright…I guess I'll find out then…

…

(At the castle)

Zastin: Alright Jack-dono, we have arrived. You know your way to the throne room, so I'll take care of my duties while you two speak. …Good luck. *leaves*

Jack: It damn sure seems like I'll need it…better make it to the throne room…

Sephie: Oh, Jack-san, here you are!

Jack: W-What? Queen Sephie, good to see you! I'm kinda in a hurry to meet your husband now, so I'd rather…

Sephie: I don't usually come seek my husband's guests. It's important. He won't punish you.

Jack: I don't give a damn about his punishment…it just seems genuinely important.

Sephie: We can't stand here for long…come with me. *grabs his hand and runs off*

Jack: Hold up!

…

Sephie: Alright, we're here…*opens door*..come in.

Jack: Sure…

Sephie: *shuts door*

I notice this place looks like a bedroom…big bed, mirrors, closet…just what you'd expect to see in a royal castle…

Jack: Hey…would this be you and the king's room?

Sephie: No, it's just my room…we sleep in separate quarters.

Hm…that doesn't bode well for their relationship…

Jack: So…why are we here?

Sephie: I needed absolute privacy in order to do this…Jack-san, I must test you.

Jack: S-Sure…test ahead!

What the hell could that test be? Man…if it's THAT sort of test I ain't even sure I'd refuse…

Sephie: *takes off veil*

Jack: Wow…now I see why people call you the most beautiful woman in the galaxy…

Sephie: Do you…do you feel your desires taking control of your body?

Jack: Well…depends what part of my body you're talking about…

Sephie: S-So…a-are you…w-what will you do to m-me?

Jack: Nothing without your permission, ma'am.

Sephie: S-So…you're not like Rito-san…

Jack: What are you talking about now?

Sephie: Seeing my naked face didn't cause any effect on him at all, same as Gid…but it did on you…and still…

Jack: What? I'm tired of people talking in riddles!

Sephie: Gid was right after all. I said to give him a chance…but…

Jack: Alright, WHAT-IS-IT?

Sephie: Very well. I shall accompany you to meet with Gid. *puts on veil* Shall we go?

Jack: A-Alright…shouldn't you check that no one sees me come out of your room? That would look…interesting.

Sephie: Only I and Gid are allowed to access this section of the Castle.

Jack: Sure…fine. *opens door*

Sephie: I'll speak to Gid…he'll understand. And if not…we'll have issues.

Jack: I'm sure y'all will indeed. By the way, you don't need to tell me what your little test was about, or how well I did on it at all.

Sephie: Sorry…I will inform you in the presence of Gid. This has a lot to do with your meeting.

I'm not getting good vibes from this…

Jack: Good Lord…

Sephie: Is there a problem?

Jack: What do you think? This seems shady as hell. I'm going in there blind, I'm doing a test which I don't know what the hell it was about or how well I did in it, and you tell me things like "I said to give him a chance"…does this have to do with the throne?

Sephie: We must talk about this in the presence of Gid. It's better we remain silent until we arrive.

Jack: Fine…

…

Zastin: Jack-dono, where have you been? Gid-sama is furious…Sephie-sama, what are you doing with him?

Sephie: It's alright, Zastin. I took a bit of his time, that's all. Gid will understand. I ask that you allow me to enter their meeting.

Zastin: Of course. You're free to do as you please.

Sephie: Thank you, Zastin. Now, return to your duties.

Zastin: Y-Yes! *leaves*

Sephie: *enters throne room* Jack-san, come with me…and ready yourself, this won't be easy…

Crap…more fucking riddles! Can't someone just speak clearly for once?

Gid: JACK. Why did you avoid me?

Sephie: I needed to meet with him too, Gid. I took a bit of his time.

Gid: Why did you need him? You know he was supposed to meet with me.

Sephie: I needed to test him.

Gid: Test him…wait, you mean…and you're still here…you can't do that without my permission!

Sephie: I can do anything without your permission, so you watch your tone.

Gid: Ugh…whatever! You, Jack. I can tell you passed my dear wife's test, since she's still alive, and you seem sane.

Jack: That makes one of me…

Gid: Silence! I'm annoyed. Annoyed at my daughter and heir. Annoyed at Yuuki. They should have married already! I'm getting sick and fucking tired of acting like I give a damn about these people's lives! All I wanna do is just look at girls' panties all day!

…Okay.

Jack: Erm, Gid…*points at Sephie* there's your WIFE.

Really…I mean, we all love peeping at girls, I know…but you don't just say that in front of your WIFE.

Sephie: It's alright, I'm used to this already…

Jack: Fine. So who are "these people" whose lives you're tired of taking care of?

Gid: What the hell do you think? My citizens! They're a real ungrateful bunch, I tell ya! They don't understand all I've done for them!

Jack: Which is…

Gid: I've built this Empire up from nothing! I ended the wars! Is that not enough for ya?

Jack: No…it's not. But…do you even have any goddamned clue of what they want?

Gid: I don't care! That's the point…"someone" should have taken over by now. Someone who is "caring and understanding" or whatever the hell they say he is.

Sephie: "They" are your daughters, Gid, and they have names. But let's get back to Jack-san here…

Gid: Yeah…your "test". As I said, you're both alive and kicking, so he did alright. I always knew…

Jack: Can someone please EXPLAIN?

Gid: Come on, you idiot! You know how if you look at Sephie's face you're supposed to turn into some sort of beast. Till now, the only ones who didn't were Yuuki and myself. But now…we should add you to that list.

Jack: So…that was it? I'm allowed to look at her face, so…what?

Sephie: You're only one of THREE people in the universe who can do that, not counting our daughters. That shows your great resolve and restraint…especially the latter part. With Yuuki…I didn't seem any arousal at all…so it would be unfair to say that he "controlled" himself…

Gid: He clearly is not a man…do we even need more proof?

Sephie: Need I remind you of when we first met?

Gid: Erm…no, whatever! So, Jack, you didn't try anything with my wife, did ya?

Jack: Well, I didn't "try"…I just showed my willingness.

Gid: …Hm. That's even better.

Jack: Alright…you lost me there.

I thought he would shoot my balls off or something…this is weird as shit.

Gid: You restrained yourself…but at the same time showed willingness to fulfill your desires. That's been one of my main problems with Yuuki. Look…I know he's "engaged" with my daughter…but I wouldn't fault him for fooling around with some of the girls that he's "friends" with at all. His unwillingness to do that has always made me very uncomfortable.

Jack: He's a special kind of guy indeed, but I rather not speak ill about the guy who let me inside his home for no reason whatsoever, at least not in his absence.

Gid: Well, ain't you a peach, huh? Regardless…I'm gonna come out and say it. I'm looking for a way to stop him from being King. He's shown he has no interest in holding the throne. If he finds it hard to ask Lala to marry him…how's he gonna handle the Empire's daily issues? Or even wars? …I can't trust him with that, sadly.

Sephie: I have always defended Rito-san…I know he's a very caring, honest, understanding and fair man. But…it's been a long time since he should have married Lala. I can't blame him…but maybe the throne isn't the best place for him.

I'm in a shitty spot right now…ugh he HAS to be King, or else we're doomed!

Jack: I share both of y'all's concerns…I do. He clearly seems undecided at best about the prospect of being King. That said…I don't think y'all should just bail on him like that.

Gid: Why shouldn't I?

Jack: What about Lala? Gid, I'm sorry to tell ya…but if you asked me who does most of the governing around here…I wouldn't say it's you. I'd probably say it's Sephie. That could repeat for the next King…

Gid: And what makes you think Lala would make such a good Queen anyways? She showed really poor judgment when choosing Yuuki as her groom-to-be. And while she's a great soldier, as she's proven many times in the past…she seems too naïve to govern alongside Yuuki, who looks like he couldn't make a decision to save his life. That's not a good combination.

Jack: Well…you can't just cut Lala off!

Sephie: Actually, according to Devilukian law-

Jack: I know that. Mikado told me. You could technically make any of your children inherit.

Gid: Yes. I can. …And I believe I will.

No. I can't let him…I don't know if these organization scumbags will make good on their word…but I don't wanna test it.

Jack: …What do you plan on doing?

Gid: Let me be very clear in my questioning, and I don't wanna hear any bullshit coming from you, because I already know everything. Which of my other two daughters would you agree to marry? I know you're into at least one of them, so choose.

Sephie: Gid…don't be so sudden…Jack-san, you don't have to do this now…

Gid: Nonsense. This is an important decision. And it will be made now. Jack, CHOOSE.

… **.**

 **Well, important decisions gonna have to be made! Is this another cliffhanger? Oh, I think so! Well, whatever, hope y'all enjoyed, and see y'all in the next chapter!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Hello y'all, welome back to another chapter of TLR: After Darkness! Happy Easter, by the way! I know most of y'all ain't actually gonna read this in Easter…but whatever! Anyways, without further, let's get to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the To LOVE-Ru franchise.**

… **.**

Jack: Okay…no.

Gid: I SAID-

Jack: And I said no. I will not make this choice without any of them present.

Gid: I TOLD YOU-

Jack: AND I SAID NO!

Gid: You owe loyalty to me! Since you became a citizen of the Empire, you're required to fulfill-

Jack: Or what? What will you do? I stick by this: I will not marry anyone who didn't agree to it. You don't like those terms: poor fucking you. Oh, and I would also require Rito and Lala's presence too, since this clearly involves them.

Gid: Do you think you can tell me what to do?

Jack: I'm not telling you what to do. You clearly have a choice.

Sephie: I think what Jack-san is saying is fair. A forced marriage wouldn't be good for the future of the Empire.

Gid: Look, Jack. All you need to do is "accidentally" grab one of their breasts, and you're engaged! It's as simple as that…and I do the rest!

Jack: Are…are you actually asking me to grab your daughter's breast!?

Gid: It's a devilukian custom. It doesn't mean the same as in Earth.

Jack: I have made my point. You can either agree, or have Rito as a successor, which you clearly don't want. Or even worse: have a huge succession crisis. You tell me which choice seems better to you.

Gid: Grrr…you're starting to annoy me! You don't defy my orders!

Jack: Watch me. Well…it doesn't seem you're being very agreeable, so I'll have to leave, sorry this couldn't turn out better…

Gid: STOP. Fine! I'll call 'em all over here, but we better have a solution by the time we're done here! Now leave! You too Sephie, I want some peace!

Sephie: I'll tell Zastin to make the arrangements…Jack-san, let's go.

Jack: Sure thing. *leaves*

…

Sephie: Zastin.

Zastin: Yes, Sephie-sama!

Sephie: Arrange for my daughters and Rito-san to visit us, as quickly as possible.

Zastin: Y-yes! May I ask why? If I'm not intruding, of course.

Sephie: *sigh* Similar reasons to why Jack-san is here. Now get on it, please.

Zastin: Very well! *runs off*

Sephie: Wow…I must admit…it's not usual for people to be able to stand up to Gid like that…if they only knew what a boy he really is.

Jack: Well, that attitude just screamed tantrum from a mile away. And also I knew he knew I wasn't really a threat, and that I was being reasonable. He wouldn't attack me, especially considering he wants me to inherit.

Sephie: About that…are you even willing to inherit?

Jack: No, I'm not. But I still rather the whole crew was together so we could come up with a plan of action…and this seemed the best way to gather us all.

Sephie: Well…they should take a good while to arrive…I should probably set up a room for you to spend the night.

Jack: Yeah…I hadn't thought of that…well, you do your thing, then. Do you know anywhere I can have a drink here?

Sephie: I can ask one of the men to deliver whatever you want to you. But I must set up a room for you first…

Jack: Well…em, fine, where do I wait?

Sephie: Oh, you don't need to wait, it will only be a second…let me call Zastin.

Jack: Ain't Zastin kinda busy? You're overworking the poor man!

Sephie: He'll just have to order a few of his men around…it's no trouble, really.

Jack: Ma'am, I can sleep anywhere, really. Just point me to a room and I lay down and sleep no problem…after I've had my drink, of course.

Sephie: Well, I still have to let them know. Just one second…

…

Sephie: Alright, follow me.

Jack: Sure…

…

Sephie: Alright…this is the room…

Guard: At your service, sir.

Jack: Very well…what's your name?

Guard: *smiles* I understand my name would be hard for humans to pronounce…just call me what you please.

Jack: Alright, I shall call you Johnny.

Johnny: Very well, sir.

Jack: And call me by my damn name, dammit. It's Jack, by the way.

Johnny: Anything else you need, Jack?

Jack: Yes…do you have alcoholic drinks from Earth here?

Johnny: We have anything and everything.

Jack: Fine, can you get me some bourbon, then? And some ice too.

Johnny: Very well, coming right up. Do you need any sleepwear?

Jack: No, I never used pajamas. I just sleep in my underwear anyways.

Johnny: *laughs* Very well, Jack. Bourbon and ice coming right up…you can wait inside the room. *leaves*

Jack: So, will you be joining me for a few drinks?

Sephie: Oh, no, I shouldn't, tomorrow will be a very impo-

Jack: Nonsense. Lighten up a bit, else you'll grow old beyond your time.

Sephie: A-Alright…maybe just a little bit…

Yeah, I've heard that one before.

Jack: Okay, let's see what we got here…*opens door*…holy damn, this is almost as big as my house.

I ain't kidding. This place has a big ole' bed, a desk, a bunch of doors that lead to God knows where, couches, a HUGE closet…it looks about the same as the Queen's room, to be honest…this is no guest's room…

Sephie: Well…you're the possible future king…

Jack: No…that's not gonna happen. But let's not talk about that right now.

Sephie: Alright…

 _Johnny: *knocks* Sir-erm, I mean, Jack?_

Jack: *opens door* Oh, thanks Johnny! Care to join us?

Johnny: I am on the clock…

Jack: Oh, sure. Well, how can I pay ya then?

Johnny: I work for the Empire…I'm here to be of service.

Jack: Ah, shame. Well…thanks, then! I'll see ya later.

Johnny: You can use that phone there to communicate with me in case you need anything. Goodbye. *leaves*

Jack: *closes door* Well…I suppose there's glasses here…*opens drawer*…oh, here you go! One for you, and one for me. Can ya wait while I serve this?

Sephie: Oh, take your time.

…

Jack: Alright, all served. Here's your glass…

Sephie: Thank you.

Jack: Alright, cheers! *drinks*

Sephie: *drinks* Wow, Earth drinks have a particular taste…

Jack: Well, I've got no clue what this must taste like to you. But…ah, there's no better way to relax after a tough day, I find.

Sephie: I don't drink often…Gid does, though. If he's not spending time with his female "friends"…he's usually sitting in his throne with a glass of wine in his hand…

Jack: Alright…forgive me if I'm being disrespectful…but why exactly does Gid spend time with other female "friends"?

Sephie: Well…I spend a lot of time away from the castle…so I naturally can't spend a lot of time with him, or with my daughters, for that matter. I sacrificed my family life in order to…serve the Empire. Gid has too in a way…he always felt more comfortable when he was in the frontlines…I guess I understand why he's anxious for stepping down from the throne.

Jack: Well, my father's a soldier too…way lower rank than Gid…but the situation's similar. When he came back home, it took him years to adapt back to civilian life. And it was a very painful process, both for him, and for my mother and myself. He started drinking heavily, using heavy drugs, hanging out with the wrong crowd…it was almost like he wanted to die…like a normal life wasn't for him. But…after a while, he managed to clean himself up. He would never say so *laughs*, but he couldn't possibly have done it if mom and I hadn't stuck by him. He may act like he could give a shit about you, but…the moment you're gone, he'll feel it. Badly. So…try not to be too harsh on him.

Sephie: I know…that's why I've been waiting for so long for him to be able to leave the throne…maybe we'll have the chance to have a semi-normal life then…well, anyways, there was something I wanted to discuss with you.

Jack: Yeah? What is it?

Sephie: I know…and…I haven't talked to him about it, but I'm pretty sure Gid knows too…you have feelings for Momo, Jack-san.

Jack: Uh-huh…I'm gonna have to ask Johnny to bring me another bottle after THIS conversation…

Sephie: Hear me out. You know I support you as successor to the throne by now.

Jack: Yeah, no shit…

Sephie: And that you marrying Momo would mean exactly that, right?

Jack: Yes…

Sephie: Gid is gonna ask you to do that straight to your face. Now…I understand you don't want to be King. Are you ready…are you ready to PERMANENTLY renounce any possibility of you and Momo being in a romantic relationship?

Jack: Wha-What in the living hell are you talking about now?

Sephie: Gid is going to try to force your hand. He will probably say something like this: "You can either marry her now, or renounce her forever". How would you respond?

Jack: I ain't into this Cinderella-type bullshit. I don't believe in arranged marriage. So I'll marry whoever I want whenever I want, and I'd appreciate it if that was also the case for the Princesses. And if he don't like it, he can shove a stick up his-

Sephie: Yes, yes, you don't need to go on, I understand. Appealing to strength is probably what you should do, and you are good at that. But…Jack-san, take it from me…the heart can be a treacherous place. Even if you don't want to marry Momo…you do want to…erm…make love to her, right?

Jack: I DON'T LIKE THIS CONVERSATION

Sephie: Listen to me! You do understand that you will never be able to do that unless you marry her, right?

Jack: That seems hardly accurate! "Rito-san" could have done whatever he wanted with her by now, and all it would take from him is to say yes!

Sephie: Em, yes…that's another problem. It doesn't look good for the King of Deviluke to be overly affectionate with his sister-in-law. And this "harem" of hers…

Jack: Yes, yes, sure. You know what? I'm gonna come clean: Yes, I am in love with Momo. Have been for a while. She knows this. Others may suspect it. I find it hard to think straight when she's around. I've become a train wreck waiting to happen because of it. But I WILL NOT accept to be King, even if it means I marry her. No way. And if I have to renounce to her forever…I will.

Well, a few drinks make me quite honest, huh? I guess it is true…drunks and children cannot lie.

Sephie: That…that's tremendous willpower. I feel sorry for you in a way…if only the circumstances had been different…

Jack: It is what it is. We all have our cross to bear. Others have it worse.

Sephie: That…that is true…you…you remind me of Gid in a way. And, also…of Rito-san at the same time.

Jack: Is that a…compliment?

Sephie: Yes, it is. I'm convinced you would be a great King...but I cannot force your hand. You have made up your mind, and I respect that. Jack-san…you're…*blushes*…you're a great man.

Good Lord, did I just make the Queen fall for me a little bit? Why does it seem like I do this with every girl and woman BUT Momo? I know somewhere…God is laughing at me right now. But…I could do worse, really.

Jack: Alright…maybe it's time you went back to your room…

Sephie: S-Sure…

We both get up and head to the door…

Sephie: *takes off veil* G-Goodnight, Jack-san…*kisses cheek*

Jack: G-Goodnight…*looks into her eyes*

She really is beautiful…her eyes…I see Momo's eyes in her…

Sephie: *looks into his eyes*

I can't resist anymore…

Jack: *kisses her*

Sephie: *kisses back*

…

Jack: *pants* Y-You don't have to leave…*shuts door*

Sephie: *pants* B-But G-Gid…

Jack: He'll never know…*grabs her*…*throws her into the bed*

Sephie: J-Jack-san…

Jack: *kisses her passionately*

…

… **.**

 **Yep, leaving it off here! I'm such a cockblock, ain't I? Well…I'm unsure about my sex scene writing abilities, so I thought I better not embarrass myself. Well, anyways, hope y'all enjoyed, and see y'all back in the next chapter!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Hello y'all, and welcome back to another chapter of TLR: After Darkness! Sorry I took so long…I just got hooked watching an anime…which you MAY or MAY NOT see a story about in the future. Don't ask which it is, my lips are sealed! But…sorry about that! Anyways, this chapter is a good one, so hope it makes up for it! N-Not like I care about you or anything…baka. Hope y'all also enjoyed tsun me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the To LOVE-Ru franchise.**

… **..**

(The next morning, Jack's POV)

Jack: *snores* *snores*

Sephie: Zzzz… Zzzz…

…

Johnny: *knocks* Sir…erm, Jack. May I come in?

…

Johnny: *KNOCKS* SIR! Well…the King told me to get him, so I better come in, I suppose…*opens door*..Sir Jack-

…

Johnny: JACK!

Jack: Wha-what is it, you impatient fool? Can't you let me sleep in peace?

Johnny: Yes, erm…I see you were "busy" last night…don't worry, I won't tell the King…I rather keep what little peace there is in this Castle…a-anyways, the King would like to see you. And if you may wake up the QUEEN and tell her to come too, I'd appreciate it. N-Now I'll take my leave…*leaves*

Jack: Ah shit…well, maybe he'll keep his word…hey, Sephie! Time to wake up!

Sephie: H-Huh? *yawn* W-Where am I?

Jack: *throws her her clothes* In my humble abode. Put these on, Gid wants to see us. I assume the crew's already here.

Sephie: *blushes heavily* W-WHAT? My daughters are here right now? Oh no…they better not see me here!

Jack: Oh, am I really that much of an embarrassment?

Sephie: D-Don't take it the wrong way, I didn't mean-

Jack: I know, I'm just messing with ya. You take your time to get ready, I'll take a dump, put on my pants, and head over there. It's better they don't see us arriving together anyways.

Sephie: J-Jack-san…don't be so vulgar.

Jack: Why not? It's my room. And you didn't mind being vulgar a little while ago…

Sephie: *blushes* A-Anyways…I'm still the Queen! You must talk to me with resp-

Jack: *kisses her*

Sephie: *kisses back*

Jack: If I can do this, I can talk to ya however I please. Now go get ready, alright?

Sephie: W-Wait…don't you want to talk about it?

Jack: About what?

Sephie: You said you were in love with Momo…I'm her mother…does nothing seem strange to you?

Jack: Well, kinda. Not the strangest thing that's happened to me, though. I'm kinda…immunized to weird crap right now. It's oddly liberating.

Sephie: You're in denial. You must have felt some similarity between Momo and myself…

Jack: …You compared me to both Gid and Rito. I don't even wanna think about what you feel towards your probable future son-in-law…but don't act like I'm the only one being messed up here.

Sephie: T-That's not wrong…

Jack: Alright, I'm headed to the toilet now. You do whatever you need to do, and I'll see you in the throne room, alright?

Sephie: I must get back to my room without anyone seeing me…

Jack: I'll call Johnny, he'll help you out. And yes, he knows, and I'm pretty sure he won't tell Gid…*hands her the phone*…actually…call him yourself, alright?

Sephie: *blushes* T-This is embarrasing…

Jack: Oh, but you loved it. Well, you do your thing. *heads to the bathroom*

(10 minutes later)

Jack: *opens bathroom door* Well…seems like she left. I would have killed to see her face when Johnny came to escort her *laughs*…ah…Momo…maybe someday. Well…*puts on pants*…moment of truth!

…

Zastin: Jack-sama, what took you so long?

Jack: I was taking a dump, Zastin. It takes a while.

Zastin: Ehem…you seem confident.

Jack: So, is everyone here already?

Zastin: Yes…except for the Queen. Would you know where she could be? Last I saw her she was with you…

Jack: Oh, Zas, I don't know WHAT you may be talking about.

Zastin: …Don't tell me anything, actually. I rather keep what little peace remains in this Castle…

Wow, are these people programmed or something?

Jack: Alright. Well, better not keep 'em waiting…*enters throne room*

…

Gid: At last! Where the hell have you been?

Jack: I'd rather keep the decency of these halls intact.

Nana: B-BAKA PERVERT! W-What are you saying?

Jack: Fine, I was taking a dump. Happy? And by the way, hello to y'all! Sorry to have made y'all come here on such short notice.

Momo: It's alright, Jack-san!

Rito: Yeah, sure.

Lala: I don't care, Jack! I'm happy to be here!

Gid: You're here because I asked it! I call the shots around here!

Jack: Yeah, yeah. Anyways, have you briefed them?

Gid: I haven't. Where's Sephie, by the way? She should be here by now!

Jack: How the hell am I supposed to know?

Sephie: Sorry for making all of you wait!

Gid: Finally! What the hell were you doing?

Sephie: You watch your tone. Have you talked to them already?

Gid: No, I haven't. Now that we're all here, Jack, you can brief them.

Jack: Fine. You see…

…

Jack: …so he wants to remove you from the inheritance, Lala, unless you call off your marriage. Which he made me say instead of him, because he has no testicles.

Gid: Respect me, boy!

Lala: F-Father…*sniff*…i-is that true?

Gid: It is! Yuuki is unfit to be King, and you have shown horrible judgment!

Sephie: Gid! Don't talk to her like that! She's still your daughter!

Lala: S-So…who's going to take my place?

Just like that? She's fine with this?

Gid: Whoever agrees to marry this guy *points at Jack*

Jack: HOLD. I never agreed to this, so cut your crap. Rito, do you have nothing to say?

Rito: I never wanted to be King, and I still don't. It's true that I'm not fit to be King, and I probably never will…but I don't approve of the way Lala is being treated here.

Oh, okay, maybe if he shows some balls he'll keep him! Let's see…

Gid: Who gave you the right to speak?

Rito: You called me here…so I think I deserve a chance to speak.

Momo: Father, you can't do this!

Oh, right…her plan. Jesus, this is a full on shitshow!

Gid: Silence, Momo!

Momo: BUT FATHER!

Jack: SHUT THE HELL UP; BOTH OF Y'ALL! Everyone will get their damn turns. Rito already spoke, Momo's up now, then Nana, then myself, and then Sephie. That alright?

Everyone: Yes…

Gid: Who let you make the rules?

Jack: You, when you made this into a shouting contest! Anyways, Momo, go on.

Momo: S-Sure…anyways, father, you're behaving in a selfish way. You just want to step down so you'll have no more responsibilities. You know Rito-san is not ready to be King yet, and Jack-san said he didn't want this. You are putting the throne on the line for your own self-interested reasons. I cannot allow this to happen, and I will not agree to any of it.

Gid: YOU MUST-

Jack: Thank you, Momo. Nana, now it's your turn.

Gid: I MUST BE ALLOWED TO-

Jack: So, Nana?

Gid: Grr…

Some King…no wonder he wants to step down.

Nana: Father! How could you tell me to marry this pervert! All so you can check up girls? Never! I won't agree to this! Even if I know Rito would be a horrible King, you can't do this to big sister!

Gid: I CAN DO WHATEVER I WA-

Jack: Alright, now it's my turn…

Gid: LET ME SPEAK!

Jack: Wait a damn second, Gid! We all know your position, and you made me say it for you! If all you want to say is "LISTEN TO ME!", take a seat and wait for your damn turn.

Gid: GRR…

Jack: Alright. First of all: I don't wanna be King. But that's not the only reason I'm against this. Gid, I have something to ask you. Exactly how will you justify this to your people?

Gid: M-My people? Who are my people?

Jack: The citizens of your Empire…maybe?

Gid: Oh, who cares about them? I AM the Devilukian Empire. What they say doesn't matter at all.

Jack: …Wow. Just…wow. I heard something about the people being dissatisfied here…now I see why.

Gid: Don't claim to know them better than I do!

Jack: *sigh*…So that's that. Alright, another thing. How can you be so certain that Rito would be such a bad King? He may be a bit of an idiot…but he passed your test, and defeated Darkness. I'm not sure I could have done that. He DID do that. He would have Lala by his side. He could have as many advisors as he pleases. I could even volunteer for that role, I would be alright with THAT. And no matter how little you think your people matter, if they're pissed at you, and they see any sign that things may be getting difficult, like doing something almost unprecedented for no apparent reason, you could have riots on your hands. That could turn into something worse. And…that would mean the Wars could break out again. Do you want that? All your work undone? I understand you may feel unsure about Rito. He's just a Japanese schoolboy for fuck's sakes. But there's no better alternative. And he wouldn't be all that bad in the first place. Wait…there IS another way.

Gid: What? Speak up!

Jack: You could…let the citizens of the Empire choose for themselves.

Gid: …What are you even talking about?

Jack: In many of Earth's nations, including Japan, and my own homeland, America, we do something called "elections", where basically the citizens of the country choose who's gonna lead them. There's also other elections, for lower offices, but that's not to the point. If you could give your people some choice in deciding their future…even if it's almost imaginary…that could heal a lot of wounds.

Gid: So you're saying there shouldn't be a King anymore?

Jack: There's an alternative where there's still a King AND an elected representative of the people...but my advice would be to end the monarchy, yes…before it's forcefully removed.

Gid: I absolutely refuse! One of my daughers WILL inherit, period! You keep your stupid ideas!

Sephie: Gid! I don't think…he's wrong. Our people have been silent for far too long. You promised them an Empire, and they got it. But now…I think it's time to take a step aside. I accept Jack-san's alternative. I would still rather one of our daughters still inherited, so maybe the hybrid choice you mentioned would be the best.

Gid: NO! We will keep this as it is! I would sooner give Yuuki the crown!

Jack: I hope your foolishness doesn't keep him from effectively ruling.

Gid: So it's decided. You two will marry a week from now. I'm not willing to wait any further. Take it or leave it.

Oh damn…

Lala: Rito…is this alright with you? You know I have always been ready to marry you…but if you don't want to…

Rito: No. I accept. I-I know I'm not really ready…but I never will be. If all of you can help me…I believe I can…be K-King.

Strength? Ever thought of that? Jesus, he'll need help…

Gid: So it's settled. Very well, you're all dismissed. Preparations shall begin, but leave for now.

Jack: Alright. Let's meet outside.

…

Lala: *hugs Rito* RITO! I can't believe it, we're getting married!

Rito: W-Wait, Lala, you're suffocating me!

Lala: Oh, sorry, sorry! I'm just so happy!

Jack: Congratulations to y'all!

Lala: Thanks, Jack! It's all thanks to you!

Jack: Well…not really…kind of.

Momo: Rito-san, I'm so happy for you!

Nana: M-Me too…for big sister, I mean! N-Not like I care about you, you beast!

Rito: Hehe…I know, I know.

Jack: Oh…I'm sorry about missing the dance, by the way. But as y'all can see, it was important. Was it fun?

Nana: This pervert kept touching me! I agreed to dance with him, but that was just disgusting!

Rito: How did you want me to dance if I didn't touch you?

Lala: Teehee, it was great!

Momo: …It wasn't fun for me…the VMC wouldn't leave me alone…

Jack: Yeah, of course…I wasn't there to kick their asses after all! By the way, Momo, we need to talk. Privately.

Momo: Hm?

Jack: It's about…wedding PLANNING.

Momo: Sure…

Jack: Come to my room, we can talk there. No, Nana, I won't try anything!

Nana: Hmph…like I believe you…

Jack: Well, whatever. See y'all later!

…

Johnny: Oh, hello Jack, Princess Momo.

Jack: Johnny, you're here? Erm…I ain't gonna do anything you're thinking about.

Johnny: I'm sure you aren't.

Momo: Oh my…did you have a girl over last night, Jack-san?

Jack: J-Just…get in there…*opens door*…

Momo: Why so secretive?

Jack: Just go in there, dammit! *sigh* See ya, Johnny…

Momo: Fine, fine…

Jack: *closes door* So…I know I ain't your little helper anymore. But I gotta ask. What now?

… **..**

 **Yeah, cliffhanger, boom, another one! Hope y'all enjoyed, and see y'all later in the next chapter!**


End file.
